


One Year

by almondjoyz



Series: Future Plans Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is about to begin her 7th year at Hogwarts. She'll be off on her own without Harry, Ron or Hermione for the first time. Instead of the ghost of Tom Riddle, Ginny will have to deal with a new Quidditch team, an annoying classmate, rumours and a pesky Ravenclaw who won't leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the room was filled with bright, summer light. Outside, it was unusually warm, perfect for a day at the beach. They hadn’t been to the beach for what seemed like years, as it wasn’t safe to be out on the coastline while Death Eaters were prowling about and the future was uncertain. But that all changed in March. And now, here she was, four days before her seventeenth birthday, getting ready to go to that long-forgotten piece of English coastline with the one person with whom she desperately was in love. His black hair and green eyes had pulled her under his spell so many years before, and there was nothing she could do to fight it. Harry Potter had captured her heart, much like he captured a Golden Snitch on the Quidditch pitch, ending all of the meaningless games between them, awarding him her heart, and he, hers.

Ginny knew that she loved Harry with all her heart, and she was relatively certain that he loved her right back. Actually saying those words, however, was turning out to be more difficult than she thought. She didn’t want to just come right out and say it. She also didn’t want to say it in the middle of their ever-increasingly passionate snog sessions that they managed to sneak in during Harry’s weekend visits to The Burrow. If she did that, she decided, he’d get the wrong idea and think that’s all she cared about, and it wasn’t. She loved all of him, from his uncooperative hair to his quirky smile to his guarded vulnerability. In her mind, there would no other for her.

She finished putting her things in the bag and looked in the mirror. _How am I supposed to bring this up?_ she thought to herself. _What if he doesn’t feel the same way?_ Ginny finished braiding her hair and fastened it with an elastic. She stuck her tongue out at her reflection and wondered if she should wear a different bathing suit. Hermione convinced her that the bikini she had on looked wonderful and still was proper. _Mum hates this one_ , she told herself. But she had to admit it did look good on her. She took off the T-shirt and assessed herself. The periwinkle blue was a nice colour for her; she’d gotten tan over the course of the summer. The top didn’t show too much but was still sexy. Not too easy to remove. Her eyes went to her stomach, which was fluttering with butterflies. The bottom of the suit covered what it was supposed to without making her look like one of those woman on a Brazilian beach.

“Get a grip, Ginny!” she told her reflection in an annoyed tone. “It’s just the beach with Harry.” She smiled. Thoughts of lying on the beach with the waves crashing against them filled her mind with images she hoped would come true. _I love him. I just need to tell him. It’s that simple._

“Ginny! Come on!” She heard Ron bellow from downstairs. “Hurry up!”

“Coming!” She stepped back into her shorts and headed down the stairs, carrying her sandals in her hand and the bag slung over her shoulder.

She was greeted at the bottom of the stairway by Harry’s wide eyes and lecherous smile and her brother’s flabbergasted appearance, mouth open and all.

“You look great!” He gathered her in his arms and kissed her with just a hint of what he was feeling. “New?” She blushed. “I like it.” He kissed her again.

“Come on you, two. I don’t want to watch your little soap opera right now.” Ron shook his head at his sister.

“Ron, Hermione has the same suit, and I recall you having much the same reaction to it as Harry did.”

“Well, that’s different. I know what’s underneath.” Hermione punched his shoulder.

“So does that mean I can, too?” Harry asked with a hopeful look on his face.

“Why do you think we’re going with you?” Ron replied.

“So I can drive the damn car and you and Hermione can snog in the back.” Harry got his own punch in the shoulder. “Ouch!”

“I swear, you two are...” For once, Hermione was at a loss for words.

“What are we?” Harry asked. “I’m curious to know what you think Ron and I are. Enlighten me.”

“Walking testosterone! Come on, Ginny. You and I can sit in the back this time.” The girls ran out of the house laughing to wait inside the car.

Ginny opened the door and she got inside. “It’s a little crowded back here. How do you do it in here?”

“Ron does a fabulous Enlargement Charm,” Hermione replied dreamily. They both laughed again as Ron and Harry got to the car and loaded up the boot.

Ginny loved Harry’s car. She was a little confused as to why he needed one, but he explained that he wanted to be a little more normal, along with the fact that Dudley was always waxing poetically about his dream car, and now Harry could actually afford to have something Dudley didn’t. The car was a sleek, red model with a moon roof that Harry had charmed to open up like a convertible. ”Much more cost effective,” he had claimed when he did it. The radio played some great Muggle radio stations and had a nice assortment of CDs to play as well. She loved rock music and the old Big Band music her parents listened to on the Wireless. He was a good driver and was able to forge a pretty good driver’s license which was charmed to be undetectable.

“Shall we then?” Harry transfigured his glasses into sunglasses, started the engine and pulled away from The Burrow. He opened up the roof and let out a howl into the summer air as they sped away, going much too fast for the gravel road.

Ginny and Hermione put their arms in the air and howled in return, enjoying the wind on their faces. Ron rifled through Harry’s CD collection and finally settled on his favourite hip-hop song. Harry groaned as the music began to thump with the bass Ron always liked to turn up.

“I hate that crap, Ron,” Harry reminded him.

The trip took no time at all and was much more enjoyable than Apparating. The salty sea was palatable and fresh. Ginny got out of the car and was immediately scooped up by Harry who twirled her around several times before setting her down on the soft sand and kissing her firmly on the mouth.

“Happy Birthday!” Harry kissed her again.

“It’s a bit early, you know.” She watched his lips form a smile around those beautiful teeth.

“Well, I can’t be here for that, now can I, when I have classes all week.” He gathered her close and she sunk into the warmth of his arms.

“How am I going to handle school without you? Hogsmeade weekends are still up in the air; I’ll just die, Harry,” she said in a lost, little voice.

“No you won’t, Gin. You’ve faced stronger stuff, by far.” He lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. “I made Remus and Tonks promise to keep a close eye on you for me.”

“Feeling a bit protective, Harry?”

“Yeah, also wasn’t hard since he’s your Head of House now.”

“You’re kidding! When’d that happen? McGonagall said she could do it still.”

“Well, she’d rather have someone else do it now.” He picked her up in his arms and spun around again, making both of them dizzy. “Where’s your brother? He challenged me to a game of chicken and I won’t let him back down!” He unceremoniously dropped Ginny near the pile of items that Ron and Hermione had taken out of the car and left, unwatched, about ten feet away.

 _Well_ , she thought, _at least he didn’t drop me in the sea._ She busied herself arranging the blanket several times and sat down to think. She rummaged around in the cooler for a bit and found one of the fizzy drinks Harry said was called Coca-Cola. She drank her pop while she studied some shells she found and soon realized they’d been gone for twenty minutes.

 _Where the hell are they?_ Ginny got off the blanket and shook it, removing the sand. After folding the blanket neatly, she began to follow three sets of footprints that led her toward the beach. They turned left around a sand dune, down a small hill and led her to a large, sandy spot where she was greeted by a loud chorus shouting “Surprise!”

Her hands flew to her face. She hadn’t expected this at all. Harry stood a few feet from her with a satisfied look on his face. He closed the distance quickly and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him over and over again, not caring who saw them. She only saw Harry and she loved him. Whistles and hoots from the others brought them both back to the real world and he let go of her, causing her to slide down his body. Ron didn’t look amused at all. _Too bad. This is my party!_

Luna had brought a cake that looked surprisingly normal with chocolate icing and red letters spelling out “Happy Birthday, Ginny” on the top. It was delicious and was soon devoured by the horde. Ron and Harry had carried over their things and mingled the contents with bottles of Butterbeer, fizzy drinks, wine, ale and even some bottles of Firewhisky, which Neville had stolen from his grandmother’s liquor cupboard.

Ron turned on Dean’s portable CD player, which was running off of Muggle batteries, and cranked up the music, bringing everyone to their feet. The party was soon in full swing, and she felt like she was in heaven, she was so happy.

As the day wore on, a huge bonfire was built in the sand, and they roasted frankfurters, which were soon a crowd favourite. Dean started a game of cricket, but Harry and Ron decided to use their brooms to field instead of running.

“That’s not how you play, Ron,” Dean told him. “You need to chase the ball.”

“Well, then, where’s the fun in that?” Ron shook his head.

As the sun began to set, they gathered around the fire, listening to the music and talking about their plans for jobs, school or wherever life was taking them. Ginny settled back into Harry’s warm arms, feeling safer than she had for years. She noticed Dean walk over with a package in his hands.

“Here, Ginny, happy birthday.” Dean looked at her for an awkward moment and handed her a small package wrapped in sparkly paper. Harry excused himself and walked over to talk to Seamus and Neville.

“Thank you, Dean.” She opened the package and found a small pin of a Golden Snitch. “It’s beautiful.” Ginny didn’t know if she should hug him or not. They’d been so distant and awkward for the past year.

“Glad you like it. Padma helped me pick it out for you.” The dark-haired twin of Parvati strolled over at that moment and put an arm around him. She smiled at Ginny.

“You have excellent taste, Padma.” She hugged them both and turned around to find the Creevey brothers behind her.

Snap! Colin took her picture before she could prepare herself. _That’s not going to be a good picture._

“Happy birthday, Gin!” Colin handed her a present from the both of them and strode off toward the beverages.

Ginny was in the middle of the crowd for what seemed like hours. She’d gotten new Quidditch gloves from Ron and Hermione, a book of Shakespearean sonnets from Parvati and Lavender, and a potted plant from Luna and Neville. She really didn’t understand Colin and Dennis’ gift of a locket for her pygmy-puff, Arnold, but she appreciated it none the less. But all she really wanted though was to be alone with Harry.

She looked around the crowd of her friends, but couldn’t find him. Ron was standing with Seamus, Neville and Justin Finch-Fletchley and she approached the group.

“...moving in with Harry?” She caught the tail end of Seamus’ question to Ron.

“Have you seen Harry?” she asked them.

“Uh, yeah. He’s over there with Hermione and Lavender.” Ron answered, looking a little distracted. He obviously was enjoying his fame as a new Keeper recruit for Puddlemere United.

She left the group and headed over to Harry, putting her arms around his waist as she got there. _He smells like salt and sand,_ she said to herself. Lavender and Hermione looked at them and quietly took their leave.

He slowly turned around and looked at her with his amazing green eyes. “Enjoying the party?” She nodded. “Good. I’ve got one surprise for you yet.” He took her hand in his and led her off to a quiet spot near a cliff. “Have a seat,” he said as he sat down and pulled her down with him. She landed softly in the sand beside him.

“I haven’t received my present yet,” she told him softly. She leaned in and started to kiss him slowly and warmly. To her chagrin, he pulled away.

“Not yet. You get your present first. Or do you want to work for it?” He pulled her in for a kiss, which she stopped.

“You know how much I love presents, Harry. Come on, don’t make me wait or I’ll tickle you,” she warned.

“Depending on where you tickle me, that’s not exactly a threat, is it?” He caught the wrist that was heading toward his shoulder for a quick and playful smack. “Patience, patience.”

“Harry!”

“Fine, then. Oi, woman, settle down!” He smiled that smile that made her insides just melt. He reached back and pulled out a little package from his rucksack that somehow got over here. She snatched it out of his hand in a move worthy of his Quidditch career.

She tore off the wrapping paper to find a silver and gold frame around her favourite picture of the two of them taken at the party her family threw for him, Ron and Hermione when they finished Hogwarts. Harry had his arms around her in the picture, and she kept looking up at him, as if waiting for him to kiss her. She had seen this frame in a shop in Hogsmeade, but couldn’t afford it. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked up.

“I love it, Harry.” He bent down and kissed her softly, and she could taste the Butterbeer on his lips, and smell the salt in his hair.

“Look on the back,” Harry instructed.

She turned it over and found an engraving that read: _“Ginny--You are the power that I knew not, and my reason for doing it all. Love, Harry._ ” She smiled as her tears faded.

“I love you, Harry.” _There, I’ve said it._ She took a deep breath and waited for an answer. She saw him swallow and continue to stare at her. It felt like hours had passed before he spoke.

“I love you, too, Ginny, with all my heart.” She never felt such joy in her life until then and hoped this moment could be frozen in time. She saw tears in his eyes, too, and reached up to wipe them away. Their lips met and their mouths opened with a new fervour that only love could bring. He pulled her tightly to him and she climbed into his lap and wrapped her legs around him again.

Their hands went to each other’s hair and her braid came out and tumbled around his hands. She knew he loved her hair, and kept using the same flowery shampoo just for him. His right hand moved around to the front of her and hesitated at her bikini top. He broke away from her, breathing heavily.

“Not now, Ginny. Your party is right over there.” She could see he was having a difficult time controlling himself, but he never looked hotter than he did right now.

“‘Okay,” she said, not believing that the sound came from her mouth. She was filled with desire, and it showed in her voice. She swallowed hard and hugged him, putting her head against his chest. “Are you alright?”

He looked at her and laughed. “Well, yeah! Any guy would be after a kiss like that!” He kissed her nose. He smiled again and helped her up from the sand as she clutched the frame. Together they walked hand in hand back to their friends.

“Where were you two?” asked Neville. His eyes quickly fell to the ground, turning red in the cheeks.

“Sorry, Neville. Harry just gave me my present.” She squeezed Harry’s hand. “What’s going on?”

“Harry! Ginny!” The three of them turned to see Ron coming towards them. “Oh, hey, Neville. You’ve got to see this! Dean’s pissed off his arse and he’s singing love songs to Padma. Bloody sod needs to get home.”

The four of them reached the group, and there was Dean, wearing nothing but his short swim trunks mooning over Padma Patil like a lovesick puppy, singing an old love song. He held the empty bottle of Firewhisky in one hand and held Padma close to him. Too close.

“Looks like she’s enjoying it, doesn’t it?” Harry asked, resting his chin on Ginny’s head and squeezing her around the waist. Ginny felt safe there in his arms. She closed her eyes, never wanting this day to end.

As the sun disappeared into the horizon, people started to leave, bringing an end to Ginny’s good mood. _This was the best birthday ever_ , she thought. She looked over at Harry and saw him look over at her from over the top of his glasses as he bent down to pick up some empty bottles. He looked so cute.

“Thanks, for coming. The cake was great.” Ginny gave Luna a quick hug, and she and Neville strode toward the cliffs hand in hand. Harry and Ron came up on either side of her. “When did that happen?”

“You mean you missed that one?” Ron looked shocked as he looked at her. “He asked her out at the beginning of July, right, Harry?”

“Yep,” Harry added. “Never seen him so happy. Or so confident.”

“Or so randy!” Ron and Harry laughed.

“You two are terrible! Do we have to go?” She squeezed Harry’s hand and held him back as Ron took off toward Hermione. “Can’t you get a Time-Turner and then we can just keep doing this over and over again?”

A small smile formed on Harry’s mouth. “Wish I could, Gin, but I don’t like messing with time. It’s freaky.” He brushed her hair off her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. “Had a good time?” His hand gently caressed her cheek.

“The best. Thanks.” She just stared at him, getting her fill to satisfy her until he came to visit the next weekend.

“You are so welcome.” He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, taking his time, sensing she didn’t want to leave. “We better go. Ron’s standing over by the car, trying to figure out how to use the horn.”

“Didn’t you disable that?” She giggled. “He doesn’t know that, does he?”

“No,” Harry began, “but Hermione looks a little anxious to get in the back, if you know what I mean.”

Hermione was trying to make Ron kiss her and had practically shoved him on the bonnet of the car. “She drank _way_ too much,” Ginny observed.

“Who do you think gave it to her? He is SO not sitting in the backseat. I just cleaned the upholstery from the last time. Race ya!” He took off toward the car, leaving her in his dust.

“Unfair, Potter!” Ginny huffed as she reached the car, sliding into the backseat before Hermione could say anything.

“Ginny! Come on!” Hermione had Ron’s hands all over her body, and all Ginny could do was shake her head and smile. “You are so mean!”

~*~

Hedwig landed in the window with a note around her leg and cooed softly into Ginny’s open window.

“Morning, Hedwig.” She reached up and nuzzled the white owl’s beak and began untying the note. She then reached over to her bedside table and gave her one of the owl treats she kept there, just for this purpose. Hedwig flew to the top of Ginny’s bureau and settled in for a nap.

Ginny snuggled back down into the covers and opened Harry’s morning note. She smiled again as she saw his scraggly handwriting.

 _Morning, Sunshine._

 _Sleep well?_

 _Today I have Potions for Detection and it’s a lot better than it was with Snape. Smith actually allows mistakes, and then we need to perfect our process before the next class._

 _I miss talking to you. I miss sitting in front of the fire with you. I miss everything about you. I hate that training started a whole month before Hogwarts and our time was cut short._

 _How are you? Did your Mum get on your case because we were on the Floo for so long? You really need to get a phone. I would have thought your Dad would have had one by now._

 _Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? See if you can do your shopping alone on Saturday and then, maybe, stay here and I can take you to the station. My schedule is light Monday and Tuesday so I can skive off just to be with you. Tell your Mum I’ll be good._

 _Send Hedwig back before lunch._

 _Love,  
Harry_

He started sending her notes every morning, starting on her birthday, and she couldn’t think of a better way to start the day. Ginny opened the drawer of the table and added the note to the pile. She shook her head at the thought that even though he came to visit her every weekend, he still managed to write to her first thing after he woke up. She wondered what it would be like to wake up looking at his face as he slept, to watch him wake up and then kiss him as the sun crept in through the windows. She smiled again at the thought of spending the weekend with Harry at his house, but had a sinking feeling that her parents wouldn’t let her. Ron wouldn’t want her there, either. She was sure she and Harry wouldn’t get much privacy anyway, with Ron living there until Quidditch season started in October.

“Ginny! Owl for you!” Her mother called from downstairs.

Ginny looked at the clock and saw it was only seven thirty. _Damn my family of early risers. I hate waking up before nine._ She threw back the covers and gave Harry’s picture a kiss and gazed at the picture he gave her for her birthday. Putting an elastic in her hair, she set off down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Morning, dear,” said her mother, giving her a strong cup of coffee. “Hogwarts letter.” Ginny took the heavy envelope from her and sat down on the sofa, curling her legs under her. It was the typical letter, but toward the bottom, there was a new paragraph.

“Mum, there’s a Winter Solstice Celebration this year! Professor McGonagall is much more festive now. Oh, I hope Harry can go!” Her mind raced back to the Yule Ball of her third year; Harry looked incredible in his new dress robes.

“Well, won’t that be nice!” she said without looking up. “Oh dear.” Ginny looked up and saw a strange look on her mother’s face. She was holding her own letter in her hand.

“What is it, Mum?” She got up and stood beside her.

“Charlie wrote. He’s getting married.” She sat down heavily in the chair.

“What?” Ginny took the letter from her mother’s hands and read the letter herself. Yep. Charlie and his live-in, Amanda, were getting married in January. “Wait, Mum, it says a baby’s coming in February!” _There goes all hope of me staying with Harry,_ she thought.

“What? Let me see!” Her mother took the letter from her and began to reread. “Arthur! Get down here!”

Not one to want to witness a row between her parents, she refilled her coffee cup and headed back up to her room. She quickly dressed and took her coffee and a book out into the garden, sitting on the bench. The weather was wonderful and it looked like it would turn into another glorious day. Inside, however, was a different story, and she decided it was a wonderful day to be outside.

~*~

“ _Harry Potter’s_!” She threw some Floo powder in the fireplace and sat in front of the fireplace eating an apple while waiting for Harry. “Harry! Where are you?” The door of the room closed and he walked into view wearing sweatpants and a towel. “Nice outfit.” _Real nice._

“Shower. So what’s up?” He dried his hair with the towel and threw it into the corner. _He is such a slob._

“Charlie’s getting married and having a baby.” She took a bite of her apple and watched the look on Harry’s face change. _Priceless._

“You’re kidding. Does Ron know?” He looked out of the room and shut the door.

“I don’t know. You want to tell him?”

“Rather not. He’s in a mood tonight.”

“Lovely. I can just imagine.”

“So tell me.” Harry pulled a cushion off a chair and lay down on it. “I’m all ears.”

“They’re getting married in January and the baby is due the first half of February.” She took another bite of her apple.

“No way. How’re your parents taking it?” he said, his eyes growing wide.

“Not well. This was the first they’d heard of it and Mum was livid. She almost Apparated to Sweden to confront him. Dad calmed her down and they were on the Floo with him for about two hours. That’s why I’m late. After this, I’d be surprised if I ever get to be alone with you anymore. They brought up Ron and Hermione, too.” She grinned wickedly.

“Really.” He scooted closer to the hearth. “What’d they say?” he asked, returning her wicked grin.

“Okay,” she whispered, “Mum said something about having Ron locked in his room until he decides to grow up and marry Hermione.” She stifled a laugh. “She also thought that Moody could brew up some kind of potion to take away his libido. Like forever.” She looked over her shoulder to check for her parents. “But Dad was the voice of reason and told her they hadn’t perfected that particular potion yet.”

Harry fell back on the floor laughing. “Oh, that’s what his mood was all about. Ron had a Floo call. I bet it was your folks.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised they haven’t Floo’d you yet.”

“Let’s hope not. Your Mum can be rather persistent,” Harry reminded her.

“Tell me about it.”

“Oh! I got the room done.” Harry was remodelling the drawing room.

“Really? Out of the way, Potter.” Ginny scooted to the inner edge of the fireplace and her head was inside the old drawing room, only it wasn’t the drawing room anymore. He had moved Mrs. Black’s old bed opposite the fireplace and put new curtains on the canopy. A wardrobe was on the wall between the French doors and the bathroom door. Armchairs were in front of the fireplace with a little table between them. “Impressive. Well done, my man.”

“Well, I had a little help from Hermione. She picked out the, uh, bed stuff.” His face began to flush a nice shade of pink. “Dobby brought Kreacher over to help out, too. He wasn’t too happy that we were able to remove Mrs. Black’s portrait from the wall. God, it’s so much quieter around here now.”

“You got it off! Why didn’t you tell me?” _Thank Merlin she’s out of there!_

“Oh, sorry. Remus met an American Auror who gave him a new spell to try, and he took the damn thing off a couple days ago. Sorry I forgot to mention it. I know how much you loved her.” He chuckled.

“Thanks. She was a bit of an annoyance, wasn’t she?”

“A bit. Your understatement blows me away, Gin.” Harry turned to the door and Ron came into view.

“Hi, Ginny.” He looked rather sour. “You ‘bout done?” He threw himself onto the bed. “Hey, how come you get the comfortable mattress?”

“Ron, it’s my house and when you start cooking and paying rent, you can have a better mattress, too.”

“What’s the matter, Ronniekins?” Ginny asked sweetly. “Did Mummy and Daddy have a little talk with you?” Harry joined in her laughter.

“Shut it, sister.” He got up and sat next to Harry. “Charlie and father just don’t fit together real well for me yet.”

“Or was it Mum’s threat to chemically castrate you with a potion?”

“Oh, that’s so funny,” he said sarcastically. “It’s your turn next, you know.” He pointed at his sister. “Fred and George got it after me, and I think Harry’s on the list, too.”

“Hey! I, at least, keep my trousers on!” Ron threw a towel at him.

“But do Mum and Dad know that?”

“Ron! Don’t you go lying to them! You know I haven’t had sex with Harry!”

“I do now. Thanks for reassuring me.” He smiled broadly.

“You vile little Niffler!” Her temper rose and Harry was noticeably quiet. Too quiet. “Harry! Say something!”

“What am I supposed to say? You want me to lie to him?” He was starting to laugh now. “But in my dreams we have. You want me tell those?”

“NO!” Ron and Ginny yelled at the same time.

“Fine, fine. I guess I’ll just have to treasure them all by myself.”

“Ginny! I need to speak with you!” Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

“Wonderful. This will be fun. Good night, Ron.”

“Whatever. Mum scared Hermione so bad she left. Yeah, it’ll be a great night.” He left the room, leaving the doors open.

“Well, have a good chat. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Harry. I’ll fill you in tomorrow.” She pulled her head out of the fireplace and steeled herself for a wonderful talk with her parents.

~*~

“Thanks, Hedwig.” The owl took its treat and went to its regular spot on top of the bureau. Ginny rolled onto her stomach and read this morning’s note.

 _Morning, Sunshine._

 _So how’d it go? Your parents, I hope, haven’t sucked out all the love out of you. Ron told me your mum was a bit miffed at Charlie and Amanda, but he did say that they were going to Sweden for the wedding.._

 _So would you like to come over this weekend? I promise Ron will be nice. Besides, I would love to see the faces of everyone as we snog outside the Express. He didn’t say anything about you getting to Hogwarts at all, though, and it is only twenty minutes away. We could take the car. Please, ask them. I finished the kitchen, too, and I wanted to save that one for in person. Don’t make me beg. Have a good day, and Hedwig can stay there until you talk to them._

 _I love you,  
Harry._

Ginny tucked away the note and went back to sleep. _Why does everyone I know get up so bloody early?_

She got up an hour later and went down for her coffee. To her surprise, her father hadn’t left for work yet.

“Morning, Dad. Hey, Mum.” She gave them both kisses on the cheek and sat down at the table. They were both staring at her. “What?”

“I didn’t think you’d be talking to us this morning,” he father stated. “You weren’t exactly happy with us last night.”

“Ron briefed me on what his conversation was about and this house isn’t exactly sound proof, you know.” She poured herself her coffee and grabbed a muffin.

“Yes, well, Charlie and Amanda would like us to visit them next week to talk about things. Then we need to talk to McGonagall about you missing the first few days...”

“No! I barely know Amanda, and I want to go to school! I haven’t even bought my stuff yet. Please, don’t make me go.” _Please, let me stay here. With Harry._

“Ginny, we can’t leave you here.”

“Mum, I’m seventeen and I can take care of myself. I thought I’d proven that to you both.” She looked from her dad to her mum, trying to decipher their expressions.

“So what would you do?” asked Mr. Weasley.

“Stay with Harry.” Her reply was barely audible.

“What? After we talked to you last night? I really don’t think it’s appropriate, Ginevra,” reproached Mrs. Weasley.

“Mum, come on! We haven’t done anything!” She noticed her father’s uncomfortable expression. “I thought you trusted me. I thought you trusted Harry, too. Do you honestly think we’d try anything after what you said? Ron already puts the fear of God into him when we’re together, so it’s most likely he’d be chaperoning anyway. If I go to Sweden, I won’t be able to see Harry for months.” She put on her best puppy-dog face. “Please.”

“Arthur, help me out here.” She looked at her husband and her daughter, waiting for an answer.

“Molly, she does have a point. Or two. I didn’t get the impression from Charlie that he expected her to go. I trust both Harry and Ginny, but we do have to let them make their own choices.” Ginny had never loved her father more than at this moment.

“Fine. You go to Diagon Alley on Saturday and then make sure you get on that train. I don’t trust that car of his, Ginny.” Ginny fairly leapt from her chair and embraced her mother.

“Thank you, Mum. Dad. I love you both!” She ran up the stairs to write Harry a note back.

~*~

She and Harry drove off Friday in his car, excited about spending four days together. He held her hand the entire drive to London.

“Damn, I hate traffic,” Harry swore as he honked the horn at the car in front of him. “This is one thing that I wish didn’t come with a car.” He looked over at Ginny and saw that she had fallen asleep.

“Did you say something?” She blinked her eyes several times and realized where she was. “We there yet?”

“Almost. About three miles now.”

“Oh. That was fast.” She put in her favourite CD and tapped her foot to the music.

They pulled up in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place a little before eleven and got out. Harry got her trunk out of the boot and set it on the kerb. He looked both ways, waved his wand and his front door appeared in between the other two houses.

“I’m so tired. Driving takes a lot out of you.” Ginny covered her yawn.

“Don’t you mean sitting in the car? I was the one doing all the driving, you know. Here, hold the door so I can get the trunk.” Once inside, he levitated the trunk upstairs went around the corner, past the two bedrooms and took her things into his bedroom.

“Harry, aren’t I staying in here?” She motioned to the room she usually shared with Hermione.

“You don’t want to stay in here with me?” He looked so disappointed. “Those are both full of junk anyway.”

“Fine, but Ron...” He stopped her with a kiss.

“Is at Hermione’s tonight. I told him to bugger off and leave us alone tonight.”

“But I told my parents that I’d behave.”

“Ginny, nothing will happen that you don’t want to happen.”

“It’s not that I don’t want it to happen; it’s just stopping that worries me.” He took her hand and led her into the old drawing room.

Her eyes widened at the new look of the room. Seeing it from the fireplace didn’t do it justice. The walls were painted a deep burgundy and had oak wainscoting underneath the dado rail. The massive window had dark blue brocade curtains that matched the ones on the bed, which was huge. She swallowed hard as she stared at the bed. _This would be difficult,_ she thought. The duvet was blue and burgundy paisley print and there were at least ten fluffy pillows on it. _I love pillows, and he knows it._

“Wow. It’s beautiful. Just don’t let Mum see your little love nest. She won’t care that the potion’s not perfected yet.” They grinned at each other.

“You hungry? I can show you the kitchen?”

“No, thanks. I’m just really tired, okay? Don’t feel bad, Harry, really.” Ginny kissed him quickly and he looked better.

“That’s all right. I’ve got some work to do for the days I’m missing, so I’ll be up a little while anyway. Loo’s through the pocket door or the one upstairs has a tub.” He started to turn red again.

“I know. I’ve been here before, just never alone. With you.” She looked at him with wide eyes. _What is he waiting for? Why won’t he kiss me?_

“Good night, Gin,” Harry said, kissing her quickly on the lips, and went out he doors and down the stairs. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath. _What am I doing? she asked herself. Why do I lose my head every time I’m with him? Just make it through four days, Ginny, and you’ll be all right._ She got up and opened her trunk, quickly removing her nightdress and dressing gown, then stopped. She held her nightdress up, examining it. _Too sexy? Or too dowdy?_

“Oh stop it! Harry’s a gentleman!” She went into the bathroom and changed. Back at the bed, she wondered what side to sleep on, but just got in, taking a place near the right. The duvet was soft and cool, and she soon fell asleep.

She woke up and the clock said it was after one. The light in the loo was on, and she heard Harry brushing his teeth. She sat up against the pillows and saw his pile of dirty clothes by the wardrobe. She turned away quickly and started to examine the paisley pattern of the pillowcase. The light turned off and the door slid back into the wall.

“Oh. Did I wake you?” Harry was only wearing striped pyjama bottoms. He pulled back the covers and got into the bed.

“No.” She snuggled back down into the covers and turned on her side toward him.

“Are you all right, Ginny? I get the feeling you’re a little uncomfortable. I can sleep on the floor if you want.”

She shook her head. She didn’t know how to say what was on her mind. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “So?”

“What?”

“What’s next?” She traced his lips with her finger.

“Sleep. Isn’t that the next logical step?” She could tell he was lying.

“You’ve never been a good liar, Harry.” Her finger went to his ear. “Are we going to lose our virginity tonight, or what?” Her words seemed like they sucked the air right out of his lungs.

“No! You want to?” He sat up quickly, his eyes wide as dinner plates. “No. The other rooms really are full of junk and Ron’s room is a disaster area. And I sold a lot of stuff from the other rooms. This wasn’t a big seduction plan, Ginny, although it had crossed my mind.” She opened her mouth to say something but he put a finger on her lips to stop her. “But after my chat with your parents, it kind of put a damper on the situation.” She laughed. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Oh, that feels good, she thought. Ginny opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, surprising herself in the process. He pulled her close into his chest and felt his hands burn through her nightdress. He began to fall on his back and pushed her away from him.

“This may be harder than I thought.” He smiled and turned a light shade of magenta. “Can we just get some sleep?”

“Sure.”

“You stay over there, then, Ginevra, okay?” She nodded her reply and scooted over toward her side. “I love you.”

“And I love you. No big seduction plans. Who are you trying to fool?” She rolled onto her side away from him and heard him laugh as she closed her eyes.

~*~

She woke up again at four, and noticed that somehow, she had drifted to the middle of the bed and Harry’s arm was around her waist, holding her next to him. _Oh, that feels nice._ She turned around to face him, managing not to move his arm, and took the opportunity to look at him.

His long, black lashes rimmed the eyes that showed every one of his feelings when he was awake. They were her favourite part of him, because they let her see everything, all the emotions, all the strength and all the pain that defined Harry Potter.

His mouth was partly open and she listened to him breathe, sounding like waves against a beach, taking her back to her birthday party at the seashore. His lips. Oh, what his lips could do to her: thrill her, enflame her deepest desires, make her want to cry with happiness, and feel as if she was the only woman in the world.

She lifted the duvet off him and looked at his chest with curious eyes. He rolled over onto his back with a moan, giving her greater access to peruse his chest. She smiled at the small amount of chest hair Harry had, and was just itching to run her fingers over it. It was black and springy, and gave him a truly masculine look. She, of course, had seen her brothers’ chests at home, but his was different, but good. They were red and hairy, while he, well, was not hairy. She laughed at her own little joke.

His arms were strong and starting to show signs of definition in the biceps. She felt safe in those arms, and never doubted for a minute that they would always try to protect her. They were loving arms that, even though they had killed, were never raised in anger toward anyone else.

Then there was the scar, which had faded over time, but was none the less, his calling card. Even before people said his name, or looked in reverence at him, they saw the scar. She traced a finger over it, noticing the texture of the smooth skin. She hadn’t expected it to feel that way; she thought it would be rough or at least a little bumpy. He had once hated the scar because of all the memories that came along with it, and the intense pain he had experienced because of it. But now, she thought he rather forgot about it, and had stopped trying to cover it up with his hair.

His hair. What a mess! Despite his best efforts to coax it into submission, it disobeyed him at every turn. The growth slowed down quite a bit, and he could actually retain a haircut longer than three weeks, but it still was as unruly as ever. It no longer fell onto his face and hid those gorgeous green eyes of his.

It was amazing how relaxed he was, and she decided that he was beautiful. She remembered how he used to hold all of his tension in his face by clenching his jaw, furrowing his brow and squinting his eyes. She much preferred this version of Harry; he was able to just be himself and tell the rest of the world to bugger off and leave him alone. He was finally able to enjoy life and all that went along with it. He certainly deserved it. She wouldn’t wish his burdens on anyone, not even Draco Malfoy.

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, taking longer than she had intended. She opened her mouth and was shocked when Harry edged his tongue slowly into her mouth. He opened his eyes and moved his mouth across hers, tenderly exploring. She reached up and put her hands on his cheeks, rubbing her fingers across his rough face. He caressed her arms all the way down to her hands, sending little tingles up and down her spine. All too soon, he pulled away from her.

“Hi,” he simply said. “Can’t sleep?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I was just looking at you.”

“Really? Why?” His whispers reached into her soul.

“You’re beautiful, Harry. I’ve always loved looking at you.” He rolled his eyes at her statement. “No, really. You look so peaceful when you sleep. I was fascinated.”

“Whatever.”

She started to inch closer to him, desperately wanting to kiss him and then some.

“Hey, stop it.” He turned over to his bedside table and checked the clock. “It’s not even five, Ginny. Go back to sleep. I’m tired. You at least slept most of the way over here.” She laughed. “What was that for? I’m tired.”

“Sorry, but it’s just funny that a healthy eighteen-year-old boy would rather sleep than have some fun while his girlfriend’s in bed with him.” She started playing with his ear. “Ron would be shocked.”

“No, Ron would be proud of me and ashamed of you,” he corrected her. “I think if chastity belts were still in fashion, he’d get you one, Ginny.” She scoffed at his comment as he batted her fingers away from his ear.

“Does he even know what they are?” She renewed the tickling of his ear.

“Oh come, on,” he began, trying to defend Ron to his sister, “he’s smarter than you think. Hermione HAS rubbed off on him a bit, you know.” He grabbed her wrist. “Ginny. Stop doing that! How am I supposed to get any sleep while you’re doing that?” He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

“So why fight it?” She moved over so that she was basically flat up against him.

“Oh, you are so bad, Ginevra.” His smile widened. “But I promised your dad and I don’t fancy disappointing him.”

“Don’t tell him,” she suggested, wiggling closer to him.

“I wouldn’t, but he can read me like a book, Gin. I’ve never been able to lie to him, and I won’t start now.” He pushed her back to her side of the bed. “Go back to sleep!”

~*~

When Ginny finally awoke at nine, she saw Hedwig standing on the bed with a note on one leg, and a flower on the other. Ginny smiled and untied them, softly ruffling the owl’s feathers.

  
 _“Good morning, Sunshine._

 _Don’t keep me waiting down here in the kitchen too long._

 _Love, Harry.”_

  
She opened the door and went down the stairs to the kitchen, not believing what she saw once she was there.

“My God, Harry, it’s fabulous!”

“Good morning to you, too.” He rose from the chair and gave her a quick kiss. “Coffee?” She nodded and sat next to him at the table. “You like it?” he asked, tilting his head toward the kitchen.

“Wonderful. Hey, great coffee.” She took another sip. “Where’d you get all this? It looks like the Granger’s kitchen.”

“It is. They redid theirs and I bought their old cabinets. I had them pick up the worktop for me, too. Maggie has great taste and Edward’s real handy with a drill.” They both laughed. “No pun intended.”

She looked around and admired the honey oak finish and the coolness of the granite worktop. She also noticed small appliances that weren’t plugged into anything. “How’d you get those to work?” she asked, pointing at the coffeemaker and microwave.

“Something I learned last year from Flitwick. He’s a genius, you know. Can charm anything to run without electricity.” She’d never seen him so excited about a kitchen before.

“What’s with you? When did you start to care about a kitchen? Don’t tell me you cook now, too?”

“Since Ron eats more than you and I put together I kind of have to. Oh, by the way, he’s coming back to go to Diagon Alley with us. So, you better get dressed.” Ginny got up and kissed him like she did last night.

“Don’t start, Gin,” he told her, “He’ll be here in about a half-hour.”

 _~*~_

September first came all too quickly and soon Ginny was preparing to walk to Platform Nine ¾ and leave Harry. They drove over in his car even though it wasn’t that far. She was almost tempted to tell him to keep driving. But she had promised her parents.

“Ready?” Harry took her hand and they walked through the barrier onto the platform. The train stood before them and the platform was bustling with activity.

“Harry! Ginny!” They looked up and saw Colin running toward them. He stopped and shook Harry’s hand. “Here, I’ll stow this for you, Ginny. You two take your time with the good-byes.” They smiled their thanks and walked slowly toward the back of the train.

The whistle blew and students began clamouring onto the train and the parents of the tiny first-years began to cry as they sent off their babies. Ginny looked up at Harry again. “I’m such a mess, Harry. Let’s just make it quick, okay?”

Harry bent down and kissed her hard, and his tears blended with hers. They forgot that they were in a train station and that hundreds of pairs of eyes were looking at them. She broke away and wiped his eyes, kissing him again lightly. She stepped onto the train and disappeared inside. She poked out her head from a compartment shouting, “I love you, Harry Potter!”

 


	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School has started and Ginny finds it much more difficult than she imagined to be without Harry and even Ron or Hermione. With some good news from Professor Lupin, Ginny is able to get back on track.

Ginny sat curled up in a window seat in the common room looking out over the hills, trying to keep from feeling sorry for herself as she waited for eight o’clock to roll around for her meeting with Professor Lupin. She was so very lonely this year and it was only the third week of school. Hermione was usually the one who listened to her and gave her advice; she was more like a sister than a friend. The other girls were, well, too girly and they didn’t really have that much in common with her.

Hell, she even missed Ron. She smiled to herself, realizing she’d forgotten what it was like not to have him around. He was a git, but this was the first time since she was ten that she was on her own, so to speak. He was annoying, over-protective, and as thick as overcooked Polyjuice Potion, but she loved him because he was all those things. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed her brother.

Then there was Harry. She knew it would be hard to be away from him after being spoiled for so long, but even in her wildest dreams it was never this difficult. Every nook and cranny of the common room held some sort of memory of the two of them together: the sofa where they used to cuddle, the rug in the middle of the room where they had their first kiss, this window seat where they looked out at the stars and shared their deepest secrets. She held back the tears, knowing she needed to pull it together. The clock struck eight o’clock and she headed out the portrait hole and towards Professor Lupin’s office. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Tonks, who was sporting a curly hairdo this evening.

“Hey, Ginny. He’s expecting you.” She then turned to her husband. “Night, dear,” she told him, making him blush as she left for their quarters.

“Have a seat, Ginny.” His face looked all too serious.

“What did you want to see me about Professor?” She kept her head down and rolled the hem of her sweater between her fingers.

“Please have a seat, Ginny.” She looked up at her favourite teacher and smiled quickly as he continued, “I’ve received word that your classes haven’t been going so well these first few weeks. What’s the matter?”

Ginny could only look up with glassy eyes.

“Is it a who?” She nodded. He came around the desk and sat across from her in the other chair. “I know you miss him, but you’re such a good student; I don’t want this to get in the way.”

“It’s not just Harry. I miss Hermione and Ron, too. I’m lonely, that’s all.” Remus frowned at her answer. “Fine. I miss Harry more. Why does love have to hurt?”

“It doesn’t. We make it hurt by ignoring it, not taking care of it and not letting it grow. Believe me, I know.” He looked at her sad face and sighed. “Has he written?”

Ginny grinned. Hedwig woke her every morning and her pile of notes was gathering some interest from her roommates. She even had to place a spell on her drawer to keep them from snooping. “Hedwig’s more reliable than an alarm clock.” She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “I just don’t know when we’ll be able to see each other. He’s so busy now and I’m stuck here.”

“This is your NEWT year and you are a very talented witch.” A smile started to creep up on his face. “That’s why I wanted to speak with you. Madam Pomfrey has spoken with St. Mungo’s and they’ve accepted you into Healer School. Pending your NEWT results, of course.”

Her face suddenly brightened and she smiled. “Really? Oh, this is fabulous!” She reached over and hugged Remus. “Oh, sorry, Professor. Thank you!”

“But Ginny, you need to get back on track in your classes. Potions is very important. I’ve heard that you’ve fallen off a bit from before, yet Professor Slughorn feels you are very adept at it. Did you get your hands on Harry’s book?” He raised an eyebrow as he went around sitting behind his desk again. Harry was rather adamant about not sharing Snape’s old Potions book with her.

“No. He’s still got it. The prat wouldn’t part with it.” She smiled remembering Harry’s lecture to her about his Advanced Potions book. “All he did was mark a few potions that I should rethink. He didn’t do anything else, Professor, honest.”

“Good. You need to learn that all by yourself.” Lupin’s mood changed quickly and a smiled filled his haggard-looking face. “Hey, how’s the team shaping up?” Ginny was the new Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

“We’re terrible. Our new Keeper is awful and the chemistry isn’t much better. You better get ready to hand over that trophy, Remus. Demelza is doing a great job trying to pull us together, but she’s not...” _Harry._ She took a deep breath. “Everyone seems to think that I’ll magically turn into Harry just because he’s my boyfriend and I’ve got his broom. But the team truly does stink. It’s pathetic.”

“So the Gryffindor reign is going to end on my watch.” He had an odd twinkle in his eye that belied his concern.

“Looks that way. Sorry.” _He doesn’t believe a word I’m saying. What’s up with him?_

“Minerva will be so disappointed.” Lupin leaned forward across the desk conspiratorially. “Do you really think Demelza and I would let that happen?” Ginny didn’t understand, and it must have shown on her face as he smiled and said, “We owled Harry and Ron last week for help.”

“What?” _I didn’t hear him correctly did I?_

He sat back in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face. “Now, this cannot leave the room. Demelza and I don’t want everyone in the castle to know, all right? They’re coming next Saturday and we’ve got the pitch booked all morning, starting at seven.”

“No way! Oh that’s fantastic!” She got up and started pacing the room. “How long will they be here?” Her face beamed with joy.

“They’re practising with you on Sunday, too. And I think one of the twins will be coming, too. They both wanted to come, but the shop’s rather busy.” He began to smile, too.

“Do the other Heads know?”

“You kidding? Minerva would have kittens if this got out and the others would have my pelt if they knew. They just think that we need the practise more than anyone since we lost half the team in June.” He folded his arms over his chest, taking a serious stance. “Remember, Ginny, don’t tell a soul, okay? Not even the rest of the team. Demelza wanted you to know because she knew how hard a time you’ve been having. Now, go get your homework done because I know you haven’t been doing it!” He shuttled her out of his office, looking quite pleased with himself.

~*~

Ginny threw herself into her course work over the next week and found herself caught up with everything she had fallen behind on. She and Demelza huddled together in the common room every night, talking about what they wanted to do in practise with Harry and Ron.

“Oh, I really hope Ron can help out poor Dennis. He better put him through the paces, Ginny, or I’ll never speak to your brother again.” Demelza checked her list of thing she wanted done at the practise. “Do you think Harry can help with the Chasers?”

“Yeah. Why not? Are you going to try and get Ron to divulge some Puddlemere secrets while you’re at it?” The other girl smiled.

“He bloody well better!” Demelza retorted. “It’s hard enough trying to patch this team together but I have to uphold tradition, too. Harry sure has made it hard for me, Ginny.”

“Don’t take it so personally. You’re doing a great job. I’m just glad it’s not me.”

“Why not? You have more experience, you know.”

“Come on, let’s get to bed. Hedwig’s been coming earlier and earlier these days. Damn that Potter.” The two of them giggled and they gathered their rucksacks and headed up the stairs.

Ginny had a hard time getting to sleep that night and was tossing and turning in her bed. Harry would be here in two days and her heart was just bursting with excitement. She also kept remembering how it felt sharing Harry’s bed, even if in her dreams things progressed much farther than they actually had. He could turn her insides to mush with the slightest touch and sparks flew every time he had kissed her. She shook her head and tried to fall asleep; her dreams always drifted toward Harry.

~*~

“Ginny! That bleeding owl’s here. Wake up!” She felt herself rustled awake by Sarah Mitchell. Her eyes opened and saw her roommate’s face, blackened with soot.

“Did you really think he wouldn’t put a charm on it? Really, Sarah.” Ginny sat up and held out her arm for Hedwig, who landed gracefully. Ginny pulled the curtains around her bed and released the spell from the note in a hushed voice.

 _Morning, Sunshine,_

 _Remus told me last night you know about practise tomorrow. I would have hoped he’d keep it a secret, but he said it had a dramatic change in your work. I’m so glad I could help. And no, you’re not going to get my Advanced Potions book this weekend._

“Stupid prat,” she muttered.

 _Ron is coming home after his last practise and we’re Apparating to Hogsmeade after dinner. We’re staying at the Three Broomsticks._

 _Hermione can’t make it. She wanted to, but she took on an extra project at work. Typical. Fred’s Apparating in the morning and he’ll come over with us. George’s new girlfriend keeps him pretty close to home, and won’t be joining us._

 _I tell you, though, it’s going to feel odd being back there. I do want to stop by Dumbledore’s grave, though, if you don’t mind. I was told by the Ministry that I am NOT being held responsible for the damage caused to the greenhouses and the Astronomy tower during the final battle. Oh, gee, thanks. So nice to know that they appreciated my efforts to free them from Voldemort. Assholes._

 _Well, I had better go. I’ll see you tomorrow!_

 _Love, Harry_

  
Ginny couldn’t wait. Tomorrow seemed like an awful long way from now and she knew their time together would be too short a time the way it was. After breakfast, she headed down to Professor Lupin’s classroom and found Tonks outside the door, trying to balance books and parchments in her arms. She was wearing what looked like her husband’s old teaching robe and her hair was its normal brown but was swept up into a knot at the base of her head. In Ginny’s opinion, she looked much too stuffy.

“Morning, Ginny. I’m covering for Remus this month.” Ginny had forgotten it was the full moon tonight.

“Nice to see you, too, Tonks.” Ginny held the door for her and they walked into the room, which was nearly full already.

“Thank you, Miss Weasley,” she said. Gone was the fun-loving young woman Ginny considered her friend and in her place was an efficient, if not rather clumsy, teacher. She set her pack on the table and waited for the remaining students to arrive. The clock chimed the hour and she spoke, “Professor Lupin has informed me that you were working on the Patronus Charm in your last class, so let’s clear away these desks and give it a go.” She waved her wand, and the benches and tables sailed to the sides of the room and the class gathered in the middle.

Ginny already knew how to conjure a Patronus and was the example the class was to follow. She performed the charm several times, and a silvery doe trotted across the room each time. The only time she wasn’t able to answer a question was when she was asked, “Why is it a doe?” She simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and she kept looking at her watch. Seven more hours. Five more hours. Three more hours. At nine, she sat in the window seat and opened the window, looking out toward Hogsmeade. Before the common room began to empty she had been asked several times what she was waiting for, but she never answered. She hated keeping secrets from her friends, especially Colin, but she’d promised Remus.

Her thoughts soon drifted back to her birthday party and the events that followed. She was able to calm her nerves, and reluctantly fell asleep.

A light pecking on her head woke her to find Hedwig resting on her shoulder. She quickly untied the note and sent Hedwig on her way.

  
 _Hi. Be at the fireplace in ten minutes. Harry._

  
Ginny fairly leapt off the window seat and sat in front of the fire, impatiently waiting for him to appear. She charmed her hair smooth and undid one of the buttons on her shirt, then buttoned it again. _Don’t look like a slag, Ginny,_ she told herself.

Then, there he was. His hair was a bit longer and he looked tired, but he was still her beautiful Harry.

“Hi! What time is it?” she asked him.

“Half- twelve. Ron’s taking a shower.” Harry raked a hand through his hair. “How’ve you been?” His eyes brightened with the question.

“All right. I got accepted into the Healer program!” She had saved this news so she could tell him to his face.

“Oh that’s awesome, Gin! Congratulations!” He turned serious. “I miss you.”

“Oh, I know. I was a mess before that meeting with Remus. Once I had proper motivation I was able to catch up. We did Patronus Charms today.”

“And how is my little wide-eyed doe doing?” He smiled widely at her. Her Patronus changed shape once she and Harry got back together, and he was so very pleased that hers was a doe.

She blushed. “I wouldn’t say why it was a doe.”

“Good.” He looked down into his rucksack and grabbed something. “Do you want some company?” His Invisibility Cloak lay in his lap.

“Are you kidding? You can’t come over here!”

He started to pull the cloak over himself. “Gin, come on…”

“Harry, you can’t. You just can’t. Oh, don’t look at me like that.” He scoffed as he lost the puppy dog face. “I’ve got to get some sleep because some stupid practise starts at seven in the bloody morning.” She laughed as she complained. It wasn’t really a complaint, though, since Harry was only a few miles away. “Don’t forget to send Hedwig. I stopped setting my alarm the fourth day of class, thank you very much.”

“Ginny, come on! I haven’t seen you in over a month!” He looked uncomfortable. “Do you know what that’s doing to me?”

“Yes, I do, Harry Potter, and you’ll just have to go have a good wank now won’t you? Now go to your little bed. Alone. And dream of me.”

“That won’t be a problem, Ginny,” he said dryly.

“Good. But here’s something to help you along.” She lifted up her shirt, and flashed him her breasts. His mouth dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Good, night, Harry.”

“Yeah.” He was still dumbstruck. “Love you.”

“I love you, too, Harry.” _He’s going to have some pleasant dreams tonight._

~*~

Ginny didn’t need to have Hedwig wake her in the morning. She woke up a little before six, and got dressed. Breakfast wouldn’t start for another half-hour and everyone else was still sleeping. Ginny grabbed a book and tried to read. It was hopeless. Harry’s face kept popping up on the pages and his voice echoed in her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white blur coming toward her. Hedwig.

“Morning, girl. How are you? Did Harry just get up?” She stroked the fluffy white owl and slipped her a little cracker from the drawer of her bedside table. She reached down and removed the note from Hedwig’s foot.

  
 _Morning, Sunshine.  
Open the window._

  
She dropped the note on the floor and, springing from the bed, she stuck her head out the window. There he was! He waved at her, begging her to come down. She was down the stairs in a flash, ran across the entrance hall, flung the huge oak doors open and leapt into Harry as he held out his arms.

“Hi!” Ginny kissed him hard, surprising him immensely. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her across the lawn and sat down by a tree with her in his lap.

“Oh, I’ve missed you, Gin.” He bent to kiss her again, more slowly and tenderly this time. He teased her mouth apart with his tongue and ran it along hers, savouring the taste, smell and feel of her. She sighed into the kiss, which made him kiss her even harder and with more determination. She tugged at his pullover, trying to lift it off his shoulders, gave up and then pulled him tighter to her. They fell back on the grass without breaking apart.

“Ginny...” Harry raised his head and looked at her with a pained expression. “I’m cold.” He stifled a laugh and Ginny burst out laughing herself.

“I’m all wet. Dew’s a bit heavy.” Ginny got up and noticed Harry’s pullover. “‘Fraid that is, too. Sorry.” He got off the ground and kissed her again.

“Well, that’s easy enough to fix.” He did a drying charm on both of them and soon her clothes were warm and dry.

“Thanks, Harry. Always knew you were good for something.” She gave him a quick kiss in thanks. “You want some breakfast?” She grabbed his hand and began leading him back to the castle.

“Ginny, no one’s supposed to know I’m here.” He pulled her to him again. “I’ll see you at the pitch. I just couldn’t wait.”

“When did you wake up? You’re not much of a morning person.” _I bet that IT has been up all morning._

“After what I saw in the fire last night, I barely got any sleep. You are quite the naughty witch, Ginevra.” He had a little gleam in his eye.

“Don’t look at me like that or I’ll never let you get over there to save our sorry arses,” she said. Ginny gave him one last hug and a quick kiss before heading back to the castle.

“Hey, Ginny,” he called after her. “Try and act surprised, okay. Greet me like that again, okay!” She snorted in laughter.

When Ginny got to the Great Hall for breakfast, the rest of the team was at the table; half of them looked like they would fall asleep at any second.

“Morning, everyone!” Ginny greeted her team-mates. “Beautiful day for flying!”

Dennis Creevey looked at her with a glazed expression on his face. “When the hell did you become such a morning person?” He sank his head back onto his folded arms, trying to get some sleep.

“Well, Professor Lupin feels we really need to get our game back on, and that’s why he booked us the pitch this morning.” Demelza tried to hide her smile.

“Oh, yeah,” smirked Adam Donahue, the Gryffindor smart mouth. “Where’s Lupin then? Oh yeah! Holed up in his quarters because it’s the full moon.”

Demelza’s smile faded and she told her team, “Come on then, get your gear and let’s go.” They slowly rose from the table and trudged out into the crisp morning air.

“Ginny, you’ve got a leaf in your hair,” said Dennis, gently removing it. “Where’d you sleep?” Ginny ignored the question and walked in silence with the others.

Coming over the rise, they were able to see the pitch in the distance; three figures were already there.

“Bloody hell! That had better not be Ravenclaw stealing our time!” Adam was livid. Ginny’s heart skipped a beat.

As they got closer, some team members started muttering to themselves and then Demelza cried out, “Harry? Ron? Is that George?” She wasn’t a very good actress. “What are you three doing here?”

The mood of the team changed in an instant from glum to near ecstasy. The three of them began greeting the others and Ginny hung back from the group, watching Harry as he smiled and reminisced with the others. She noticed Natalie MacDonald hovering near Ron, trying to get his attention. The poor girl obviously hadn’t got over her crush on Ron. Her eyes once again fell on Harry and he looked up and caught her eye.

“There’s my girl!” He strode over to her and swung her around, kissing her again. “Morning, Sunshine!” They smiled a knowing smile. Harry grabbed her hand and walked back toward the others.

“Morning, Fred, Ron,” Ginny greeted her brothers with a slight blush.

“So when did he wake you up?” Fred asked Ginny dryly. He could always read her like a book. “You still have some grass in your hair. Potter, next time, clean the ground first if you want to keep your little trysts a secret, okay?” Everyone laughed but Ron, which was typical.

“Okay, so this is why Lupin got us out of bed so early this morning,” Demelza began. “He asked them to come and help us out and this must remain top secret, or everyone will want them to help.” Her voice became more excited as she talked. “Dennis, you get Ron to yourself and please, Ron, don’t be gentle.” Ron smiled. “Now Harry’s going to help me and the other Chasers while Fred takes on the Beaters.”

“So what is Ginny supposed to do? Stare at Harry all day?” asked Ron. He was starting to wake up now. “She played Chaser for two years, so why is she Seeker, Demelza?”

“Because she wanted to be. That and the fact that she’s got the fastest broom certainly doesn’t hurt, either.”

“So Harry’s still pulling strings, huh, Ginny?” Fred retorted. _He’s pushing my buttons._ Harry looked from Ginny to Fred to Ron to Demelza with a worried look in his eyes.

“Uh, Ron, Fred, leave her alone. You know she can out fly you any day, you gits. Gin, I was going to save this, but _Accio Ginny’s present_!”

They all looked toward the village and, with a sudden whoosh, along came a package flying toward Harry, who casually stuck out his hand and caught it. “Here, Ginny. You’ve finally got your own broom.” Ginny stared at him with her jaw dropped and quickly went to the package, ripping off the brown paper.

“Harry! You...” She couldn’t finish her sentence as she saw the brand new Firebolt Pro looking up at her.

“You’re welcome.” Harry simply smiled and looked at the others. “Well, come on. We’re burning daylight!” Harry grabbed his Firebolt from Ginny and took off into the air.

~*~

Sunday’s practise was much the same as Saturday’s, except they scrimmaged for the last two hours. Fred, Ron and Harry were on one team with Demelza and Charlie Nicholson while Ginny, Dennis, Adam, Jimmy and Natalie McDonald were on the other. Ginny was really looking forward to flying against Harry since he was at a disadvantage and had to play Chaser as well. She found he was easily distracted by her and seemed to have a problem sitting comfortably on his broom when she was close.

Her broom was unbelievable. It was pretty much like Harry’s Firebolt but was a bit faster on the dives. She loved how comfortable she felt as she zoomed past Harry and beat him to the Snitch, ending practise.

“Gotcha, Potter!” she shouted at him, giving the Snitch a quick toss and catching it in her hand.

The team landed in the centre of the pitch and saw Professor Lupin come walking toward them, looking more than a little tired. Tonks was right behind him.

“Well done! I trust our guests were able to help,” he asked. The entire team then surrounded him, telling him all about the practises and what they’d accomplished over the weekend. It was true. Ginny had her misgivings about the team, but the three of them were exactly what they needed.

Dennis, even though he was a little shorter than Ron, was able to figure out how to stretch across the goals while still hanging onto the broom, a trick Ron inadvertently learned a few years ago. He also gained a lot more confidence and got over being in Ron’s shadow. Fred got along quite well with Charlie and Jimmy. He taught them some of his and George’s old tricks to fool the opposing Chasers.

“I hate to break this party up, but Ravenclaw’s on their way down to practise after lunch,” said Lupin, “and I’d hate to have them see our guest coaches.” Fred and Ron began gathering up their things but Harry strolled over to Ginny and Lupin.

“Remus, can, uh, Ginny come to Hogsmeade?” Harry asked, looking rather shy. “I didn’t get to see her much this weekend. She got all her homework done yesterday, right, Gin?”

“Oh, yes, sir.” She still had a Herbology essay to write and a Transfiguration test to study for but that could wait; Ron hadn’t hogged all of the procrastination genes.

”Ron has to be back by two for curfew,” Harry explained.

Professor Lupin didn’t seem to hear and coughed a few times as he headed back toward the castle.

Harry ran to catch up to him and Ginny followed. “Remus, you still haven’t answered my question. Can she come to Hogsmeade for a little while?” His face showed his impatience.

“Harry, Ginny, I can’t. If I let you, then I would have to let everyone else with an older boyfriend or girlfriend. It’s not a trend I want to start.” Lupin’s gaze was stony.

Harry looked the older man straight in the eye. “Remus, no one else would know, if you understand me correctly.” _The Whomping Willow. The Shrieking Shack._ Ginny looked from Harry to Lupin and back again. _Please, please, please._

Professor Lupin took a deep breath and crossed his arms in front of him. This does not look good, Ginny thought. “Absolutely not. By all means try, but know this. If you do try to sneak her out, she will have detention from here until Christmas! She could also forget about the trip to Hogsmeade after Halloween. Understood?”

“Stop it! Fine. I’ll stay here then. Just don’t fight; you’re too good of friends to fight over something like this,” she snapped. “Can I at least have an hour with Harry by the lake? Please?” She watched Harry clench his jaw.

“I have tried not to let my friendship with either of you get in the way of my job here. You’re pushing that boundary right now.” Lupin took a deep breath. “However, I will allow you, Ginny, one hour before you must be back inside those doors. I will be waiting, make no mistake.”

“Thank you, Professor,” said Ginny softly. She furrowed her brow as she fought to reign in her anger.

“You’re welcome.” Lupin looked to Harry, whose expression had softened a bit.

“Fine. And you’re welcome for saving your Quidditch team. Let’s go, Ginny.” Harry took Ginny’s hand and they walked toward the lake, stopping at the same tree they went to after their first kiss in the common room Harry’s sixth year.

Harry sat down and looked up at Ginny, still standing in front of him. “Aren’t you going to sit down?”

“He’s right, Harry. He can’t break the rules just because it’s you.” She looked at him, hoping his mood would change. “If you’re going to stay angry, then I’ll just go back to the castle.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just...frustrated,” he said with a smile, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to him. She laughed as she fell into his lap. Their laughter quickly faded as they looked into each other’s eyes, knowing what the other was thinking. The green of his eyes turned dark as they bore into her.

No words were necessary as their lips met, bridging the distance between them as tongues began battling inside Ginny’s mouth and their hands started to roam across backs and into hair. Breathing became secondary as their need for each other started to outweigh everything else. For what seemed like an eternity, they sat there under the tree, kissing each other senseless, not caring whether anyone would walk onto the scene. He pulled away from her and gently lifted her jumper off of her, leaving only a tank top behind. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and he swallowed hard. He reached for his pullover and removed it, tossing it aside like a banana peel. Her fingers ran across his chest, rubbing his nipples and feeling his chest hair. His hand went to her shoulder and began to tug at the strap of the tank top, stopping as if looking for permission. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as she watched him start to remove the thin top. Cold air pierced her body, causing her nipples to harden as the shirt was pulled off. He gathered her in his arms again and started kissing her all over again, and explored the new territory he had revealed. Her head fell back as she moaned and he moved to her exposed throat, treating it to delicate kisses.

Ginny looked at him and lay back, placing his hand on her breast, watching him knead it and tease the nipple with his thumb. How many times she dreamt of this, she didn’t know, but this was better than any dream.

Harry lay down on the top of her, careful not to hurt her. Their hips moved to meet each other, his hardness pressing into her. He leaned down and began kissing her again, more tenderly than before. His hands ran down her arms, causing goosebumps along the way. Their hips kept time with one another, causing Ginny to feel her body react in ways it hadn’t before. Her legs wrapped around his, causing their rhythm to increase, and the kisses to deepen and grow more frantic. She began to explode between her legs, sending out a small gasp, catching Harry off guard, causing him to stop.

“Ginny?” His breathing came in ragged, shallow gasps. “What is it?”

“Nothing, I feel wonderful.” She watched his face and knew that he was turned on. _Oh no, what have I started here?_ she thought. “Harry...”

His head fell onto her chest in resignation. “Why? Why, Ginny?” His voice sounded so distant. “Please. I love you. I can’t go back now.” He lifted his head and looked at her again, pleading with his eyes.

“I want to, really, Harry, but...” She couldn’t stand the hurt look in his eyes and turned her head away from him. He quickly rolled off of her and looked up at the clouds, trying to slow his breathing.

“What do you want from me?” he asked. Ginny couldn’t tell if he was angry or confused.

“I want you to love me. That’s all. I don’t know if I can handle going beyond this yet. I thought I could, but I can’t. I’m sorry, Harry.” He let out a huge sigh.

“Gin, that’s fine, and all, but don’t you realize how hard it is for me to stop? You’re beautiful and your body...God!” He pulled shirt back over his head. “I’m eighteen for goodness sake! I can hardly take it any more!”

“Don’t you think I feel the same way? Merlin, Harry! You’re in my dreams, waking and sleeping. I can’t concentrate on my homework because I remember every little touch between us!” She took a deep breath. “I just don’t think I can make that commitment right now. There’s no going back once it’s done.”

“Is it all right if we just sit here, then? We don’t have much time left.” He sat up, watching her get dressed. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. “I love you, Gin. Don’t forget that. Can I come for the Hogsmeade weekend?”

“You’d better.” They sat under the tree and watched the giant squid splash in the water. Harry looked at his watch and released her. They stood up and started walking back toward the castle. As promised, Lupin was waiting at the doors.

“I’ll send Hedwig in the morning,” he told her, kissing her lightly. “I love you.” He grabbed his broom and flew off as she walked into the castle.


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day leads to a month of bad days. Featuring a more mature, thoughtful Tonks.

“Miss Weasley, did you hear me?” Ginny’s head snapped up to see Professor Slughorn standing in front of her, looking rather annoyed. The rest of her Advanced Potions class turned to stare at her as well.

“Uh, no, sir. Sorry. I was thinking.” She cleared her throat. “What did you want?”

“I asked if you could tell us the correct procedure for mixing Polyjuice Potion. We are revising for the test, if you recall,” said Slughorn, starting to look impatient again. “We are waiting.”

“Oh, of course,” she stammered. She rummaged through her notes and found Polyjuice Potion but unfortunately had only written: “Ask Hermione” after the description of the ingredients. Harry had placed a star next to this particular potion in her book, but had only written: “Tastes nasty. Remember you need a full moon. Ask Hermione.” _So much for help from Harry._

“Miss Weasley...” continued Professor Slughorn.

“It says in my notes to ask Hermione Granger, sir,” she told him, expecting detention. Her classmates snickered and whispered.

“Unfortunately for us, she is no longer a student here. What does Mr. Potter have to say?” Ginny flushed with embarrassment.

“I quote ‘Tastes nasty. Remember you need a full moon. Ask Hermione,’ end quote. So if I ask her, will I be following the directions?” She felt her temper rise and began wishing Snape was still Potions master. He would, at least, have just given her detention for falling asleep and taken points from Gryffindor.

Professor Slughorn did not answer as the bell rang to signal the end of the period. She quickly gathered her things and was the first one out the door. She was nearly at a run when she ran, smack dab into a brick wall that was masquerading as a student wearing Ravenclaw robes. Her books spilled onto the floor. As she bent down to pick them up, she bumped heads with him.

“Oh, sorry,” he murmured, rubbing his head. “Are you all right?” He sorted through their books and stood up. “Ginny?”

“Yeah,” she said, taking her books.

“Uh, sorry. Jonathan Martin,” he said with a smile and her eyes lit up with recognition.

“When did you get back?” Jonathan had been gone for over two years. At the end of their fourth year, he left England for America, Ginny recalled. He got sick with a cancer and went to be closer to his father, a Muggle doctor.

“I came back at the start of term. I’m surprised you didn’t see me; I’ve been trying to talk to you.” He looked nervous talking to her and kept looking her up and down.

“Heading in for lunch?”

“No. I hate the food,” he replied with a grimace on his face.

“You’re kidding! It’s great,” she told him.

“The food’s a lot different in America and I still haven’t been able to eat like I used to.” He looked back over his shoulder and she noticed a smirk develop on his lips. “I think I might lose about eight pounds before Thanksgiving.”

“What’s that?” she asked. Ginny sat on the bench in the entrance hall and he joined her.

“Oh, yeah. It’s a holiday at the end of November started a few hundred years ago. There’s a lot of turkey, mashed potatoes and stuffing,” he explained. “Football’s a big part of it, too.”

“Football? Sorry, but I don’t know what that is.”

Jonathan shook his head. “I keep forgetting. My dad’s a Muggle and we watched football, not British football, but American NFL football. Most every magic family plays Quodpot over there instead.” Jonathan smiled again.

“No Quidditch? Really?” Ginny couldn’t believe. “Ron would take that as heresy. He’s Keeper for Puddlemere. I play Seeker for Gryffindor now.”

“Really?” Ginny nodded and he smiled at her.

 _He has dimples. I never noticed them before. Cute._

“So how’s your team this year?”

“We have a new Keeper and new Beaters.” Ginny shifted her weight as she spoke to him. But I don’t think we’ll be as good as when Harry was our captain.”

“Yeah, I wondered what he’s up to these days.” Ginny started to blush.

“Well to tell you the truth...”

“Ginny!” yelled Natalie McDonald, who was running across the hall. “Demelza got an owl from her dad and he’s got tickets to Ron’s first match for the whole team! She’s trying to get permission from Lupin for us to go. Cool, huh?”

“That would be cool if I didn’t already have tickets, Natalie.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “Do you think that you could not talk about my brother all the time?”

“Oh, sorry. He’s just...”

“I know. Cool.” Ginny shook her head as Natalie left. “She’s had a crush on him for what, three years now. She’s his biggest fan. Well, it’s my favourite lunch today, so I’m going to go in. Nice to have you back, Jonathan.”

“Nice to be back, Ginny,” he said, still smiling at her.

Ginny joined Dennis and Colin for lunch at the Gryffindor table.

“Who was that Natalie said you were talking to out there?” asked Dennis.

“Uh, Jonathan Martin.”

“Forgot he came back. So what’s new with him?” Colin asked, looking through his latest pictures.

“Pretty much the same. He doesn’t like to eat here anymore, probably still from when he was sick,” Ginny replied in between bites of casserole.

“Don’t forget he’s a knockout, Ginny!” added Sarah Mitchell. “I’m surprised you haven’t seen him before today.”

“I’ve seen him. I just didn’t really notice.” Ginny paid slightly more attention to her peas and carrots than was necessary.

“How can you _not_ notice him? Those dimples, that smile and that hair have got to be better than a ,i >scar</i>!” Something in Sarah’s voice told Ginny this wasn’t really what Sarah wanted to talk about.

 _She’s goading you, Ginny, don’t pay attention._ She had to shake her head at Sarah, though, and a little smile started to creep up on the corner of her mouth. Sarah, after all, was one of the fan girls flocking around Harry during Quidditch trials his sixth year. Ginny would never forget how she and Romilda Vane tried desperately to get Harry to “fall for them” that year: putting Love Potions in Chocolate Cauldrons, flirting with him constantly and drooling after him like he was a piece of meat and they were starving dogs.

Ginny took a deep breath. “Well, to tell you the truth,” Ginny began, “Harry’s a man, and Jonathan’s a boy, if you know what I mean, so why would I want to notice anyway?” _There, that should shut her up._

“So it’s true, then?” asked Sarah. Her eyes were glues on Ginny, awaiting her response.

“So what’s true?” Ginny was getting nervous now.

“That you and Harry...well, that you guys,” she started, “you know…shag.” Ginny spit her pumpkin juice all over the front of Dennis’ robes, and Dennis choked on his chips. Colin had to whack him on the back a few times.

“Excuse me?” Ginny was shocked. “Is that why everyone’s been coming to me with all their romantic problems?” Sarah nodded enthusiastically. “I’m sorry but that’s no one’s business but ours.”

“So have you?” Dennis asked this time. Ginny shot him a look that would have made a lesser friend feel scared for his life.

“I don’t believe this. This is all people can talk about?” Ginny was shouting. “Why is everyone so interested in my sex life?” The Great Hall suddenly became very quiet, and Ginny could feel hundreds of eyes staring at her. She looked up and saw Professor McGonagall purse her lips together so tightly she could have bled; Professor Lupin had his hand on his face, covering his eyes; poor Hagrid’s jaw could have touched the floor. Ginny got up from her seat, leaving her unfinished plate, and left the Great Hall in a mad dash for the door.

Up in her dormitory, Ginny lay crying into her pillow with the curtains of her bed drawn around her. “Stupid people! Stupid gossip! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can never show my face here again.” She started punching her pillow with her fists. She had already thrown her books around the room and made a great mess of her bedclothes.

“Ginny?” someone asked from outside.

“Go away!” The knock came again. “Bugger off!” Ginny threw a book at the door and the sound echoed through the room. The doorknob turned slowly and the door opened, letting in little slivers of light into the darkened room.

“Ginny, it’s Tonks,” she said softly. Ginny poked her head through the curtains and saw her friend standing a few feet from her with bright orange hair. “Can I come in?”

“Come in here.” Ginny opened up the curtains of her bed, and Tonks climbed inside, gathering Ginny into a warm hug, letting her cry and scream and swear. Her crying calmed, Ginny pulled out of the embrace and wiped her face on the sleeve of her robes.

“Remus told me,” Tonks began, “and asked if I’d come over. You want to talk?” Ginny nodded.

“I want to go home, Tonks. I hate it here. Remus wouldn’t let Harry and me spend any time together when he was here. Everyone gossips about Harry and I having sex when we’re not and begging for details. I just want to crawl into a hole and hide.”

“What will that accomplish?”

“No one would have to look at me,” Ginny sniffed.

“Would that change their minds?”

“Probably not. They’d think I was hiding from the truth.”

“Exactly. Now, didn’t Remus explain why you couldn’t go to Hogsmeade?” Tonks asked and Ginny nodded. “Did it make sense?”

“Now it does. It didn’t then,” she admitted. “So what am I supposed to do?”

“What did Harry do when all those articles appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ saying he was, what was it now, unbalanced?” Tonks rolled her eyes at the memory.

“He shrugged it off because he knew it wasn’t true.”

“Uh-huh. And what did his friends do?”

“Most of them stuck by him because they knew better.” Ginny had calmed down considerably. “Others eventually came around.”

“Sounds like pretty good advice, doesn’t it? And he’s not even here.” Ginny smiled weakly.

“But what do I do until they come around?” Her eyes pleaded for a solution.

“Who’s your best friend here? Besides me,” Tonks asked with a smile.

“Luna.”

“Okay, so you go vent to Luna. Then what?”

“Make sure she’s with me for support.”

Tonks nodded. “Then what?”

“Bat-Bogey Hex Sarah Mitchell for the rest of the school year,” Ginny laughed.

“Well, maybe only until Christmas,” Tonks added.

“Thanks, Tonks,” said Ginny, hugging her.

“So tell me the truth about you and Harry.”

“We’ve kissed and groped, but that’s about it. He says he’s frustrated.” She shook her head, almost laughing at the thought. “I don’t know if I’m ready. I thought I was, but I’m not. It’s a lot to think about.” She brushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

“Has he pressured you?” Tonks looked quite serious.

“No, he hasn’t,” Ginny replied. “He gets upset when I stop him, though.”

“Ginny, he’s eighteen. He’s a walking hard on.” They laughed. “It’s always on his mind and he can’t do anything about it. You should be grateful he’s in London, or you’d never get any sleep. Eighteen-year-old boys are sex machines!” Ginny raised her eyebrow in question. “I’m not _that_ old! Besides, I prefer the touch of a more experienced lover.”

“Tonks! Shame on you!” Ginny grew red in the face. “I can’t look Remus in the eye anymore now!” Ginny sighed and asked, “So what’s it like?”

“I don’t shag and tell, little missy,” Tonks replied. “Come on, let’s go bother Dobby and Winky and get some food.” They got off the bed and headed down the stairs, taking note of every pair of eyes that fell on them. Colin came up the stairs and met them half way.

“Are you okay?” Colin had a smile on his face. “You missed it.”

“What’d I miss?”

“I performed my first non-verbal spell!”

“Hey, that’s great, but what does it have to do with me?” Ginny asked.

“I did ,i>Levicorpus</i>. On Sarah,” he informed them with glee. Ginny hugged him enthusiastically as thanks. “Hey, don’t be so happy. I got a week of detention for that!” Colin was still smiling at her. “Between you and me, it was worth it, Gin.”

“You are some kid, Colin,” Tonks said, patting Colin playfully on the head. She continued down the stairs and headed for the portrait hole.

“Hey,” Ginny exclaimed, “let’s go get some food!”

~*~

A few days later, Ginny stepped through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. A crowd gathered near the bulletin board; a Hogsmeade visit was scheduled.

“Ginny, aren’t you excited! Oh, I’ve missed the village so much,” said Demelza. “Are you going to ask Harry?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve known about this for a while, actually. Professor Lupin let it slip when Harry was here for Quidditch practice.” She and Demelza sat on the sofa. “It’s crazy you know. I hear from him each morning and we talk once a week, and I still miss him. This year’s going to be rather rough.”

“Well, do you know how many of us wish we had your problems?” Ginny knit her brows together. “Ginny, I never believed any of the things Sarah said about the two of you, and I think it’s horrible the way things happened.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

Demelza lowered her voice. “Did you know Jonathan Martin has a crush on you?” Ginny raised an eyebrow. “He is a rather bonnie lad and he’s here...”

“A crush is supposed to make me leave Harry? Oh, puh-lease,” Ginny retorted. “I love him and he loves me. That’s all there is to it.”

“See, he’s in a lot of my classes and he keeps asking about you. I don’t tell him much, but he does hear it from the other Ravenclaws. But most interestingly, no one’s told him about Harry.” Demelza bit her lower lip. “So he thinks you’re fair game.”

“Luna’s never said anything about this.”

“Ginny, you’re practically the only one who talks to her. She wouldn’t know anyway. She’s just weird, that’s all.”

“Oh, now she’s weird. Nice how everyone forgot how she was there in the Ministry of Magic with us, or how she tried to stop Snape and Malfoy from getting away, or that she was with me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others who were down by the lake fighting that damned Voldemort!” Her eyes flared with anger at the girl in front of her. “So don’t you tell me she’s weird, Demelza, because she’s the best friend I have and has shown more loyalty than most of the people in this room! So please excuse me because I’m going to be studying with my ‘weird’ friend in the library and I think I may just have to stay away from the common room for a while.” Ginny raced up the stairs, grabbed her book bag and headed out the portrait hole before anyone could stop her.

~*~

Ginny and Luna found a table in the back of the library, trying to avoid all the stares that were coming Ginny’s way. _Now I know how Harry felt._

“So what should we start with? Herbology or Transfiguration?” Ginny’s mood had settled somewhat since meeting up with Luna. “I vote Herbology.”

“Fine,” Luna replied. “Although I’m a complete fiasco. I let my Croatian Cock-Leaf dry up and now my Pygmy Puff thinks it’s his litter box.” Her head dropped to the table with a thud.

“Luna,” Ginny began, “since when does a Pygmy Puff use a litter box?” A little snicker escaped her lips.

“Oh, they can be trained, Ginny,” Luna said seriously, having lifted her head at the question. “You need to make them think you’re their mother and show them what to do.”

“They don’t have legs, my friend.” Ginny couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’ve obviously never shaved Arnold then.” Luna shook her head at Ginny as she laughed. Madame Pince cleared her throat loudly from the end of the aisle, warning them to get to work.

They began looking up information on mandrakes and wormwood, the plants assigned for the essay, and, after sorting through their notes, the two girls hit a roadblock.

“This was so much easier when Neville was here,” Luna said. “He’s a genius.” Her eyes took on that dreamy look she got whenever the subject or thought of Neville came round.

“I have to agree with you. About Neville being a great help. But a genius? I don’t know,” Ginny replied, rechecking her facts.

“His grandmother doesn’t appreciate him.” Luna took a deep breath. “I’m not sure she likes me, either. She thinks I’m flighty or something.” Ginny had to stifle another giggle.

“I know. I’d hate being compared to Harry all the time.”

“Ronald was. Did he hate it? I thought he rather liked the attention.”

“That was different,” Ginny said, although she started to doubt that statement now. “Anyway, does Neville write?”

“Some,” Luna said wistfully. “But the letters are short and they’re all the same. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Luna laughed. “But he’s really busy right now and all. Is Harry sending Hedwig still?”

“Thankfully, he doesn’t have his class at six anymore, so I get to sleep in a little while at least. She’s been taking a nap after I read the letter, and she’s usually gone by lunch.” A shadow came over the table, causing Ginny to look up at Jonathan. “Hi.”

“How are you two?” he asked them both, but he was staring at Ginny.

 _I feel creepy_ , she thought. “Fine. What do you need?” Ginny went back to her Herbology.

“Uh, Luna, could you excuse me?”

“No. I was here first, Jonathan, and I’d like to get my work done with Ginny.” Her voice lost all its dreaminess, and she started to sound a bit annoyed. “So unless you know anything about this, you have no further business here.” Ginny smiled at this new Luna. _I guess she has heard about what her fellow Ravenclaws have been talking about_ , Ginny thought.

“Fine, Loony,” he said. “Can I talk to you outside, then?”

“No. I don’t hang around people who insult my friends.” She stared him down and he looked away first.

“Some other time then.” He turned on his heels and walked toward the front of the library, where he stopped to talk to two other boys. They kept looking at her as they spoke.

“He’s cute. But a real pain. Tries too hard to impress everyone again. He and the other boys talk about you when they think I don’t hear them. Fred gave me Extendable Ears and they are so very helpful. But they stole the idea from Ignatius Gropeler, inventor of the Charmed Listening Crystal.” Luna looked at Ginny with complete seriousness. “Father wrote about it three years before they ‘invented’ it.”

“Really?” Ginny was quite skilled at skipping over much of what Luna told her, thanks to years of friendship. “Demelza told me that she’d heard them, too. Figures. Did you hear about my little outburst?”

“Who hasn’t? Colin did a nice _Levicorpus_ before I could.” Luna laughed again.

“Thanks.” Ginny took comfort in the fact that she had such loyal friends.

They finished their work and split up, each headed back to their respective houses. As Ginny was climbing the stairs to the fourth floor, Jonathan was sitting in the middle of the stairs, waiting for her.

“Jonathan...”

“Just hear me out, okay?” Ginny looked at him, trying to decide whether she should listen to his explanation or not. He had bright blue eyes and short, curly brown hair and was about Harry’s height, but a little stockier. She nodded and he continued. “I’m sorry about that back there. I just have a problem reconnecting.”

“You seem to fit in fine with everyone you’ve been gossiping with about me. So, please enlighten me as to whether I should talk to you again.” She took a firm stance and was prepared to hex him if the need arose.

“Fair enough. I know you haven’t seen me since fourth year, but I really missed you; you were always so nice to me and I guess I had a crush on you. You’re very pretty, Ginny. And smart, too. I heard you’re planning to be a Healer. I just want to get to know you a little better, that’s all.” He reached for her hand, and tried to wrap her fingers in his, but she pulled away.

“Jonathan, I have a boyfriend.” _How can he be so thick? No means no._

“He’s not here now is he? You don’t hang out with any boys other than those Creevey brothers, and I don’t think they’re your type.”

“So does that mean that you are?” _He’s making me feel creepy again._

“I would like to think so. I’m here, willing to help you get through this lonesome time in your life, Ginny.” He took a step down to move closer to her and reached for her again.

“Jonathan, I’m dating Harry Potter.” His expression seemed to melt. “I have been for quite some time.” She took a deep breath. “We were friends before, Jonathan, and that’s all we can be.” She breathed as Jonathan frowned.

She stared at him, taking in his expression. He pursed his lips together and by the way his eyes were moving back and forth, she could tell he was trying to think of something.

“You’ve been gone for over two years, Jonathan. He’s training to be an Auror and he’s changed a lot since you saw him last. So if you really think you can take him on, go right ahead, because he’s dealt with wizards a tad more intimidating than you.” She trounced up the rest of the stairs as he watched her leave. Turning the corner, she suddenly stopped, getting the feeling this wasn’t yet finished. She knelt down and rummaged in her bag for her Extendable Ears. Slowly poking her head around the corner, she saw two other boys joining him on the stairs.

“So? What happened?” asked Ethan McClelland, another seventh year she knew from classes. “What’d she say?”

“You neglected to tell me she was dating Potter. That information would have been helpful.” He sounded angry.

“Didn’t want to discourage you, Jon,” replied Ian Walsh, a tall Slytherin sixth year. “So, come on. Spill it.”

“She turned me down, flat. I even tried to convince her to let me take care of her while she was here. Feisty thing, isn’t she?” She didn’t like the tone in his voice at all. “She wasn’t like that before. Makes her even hotter.”

“From what I’ve heard, she’s a bit of a slag, too. Who’d have thought?” added Ian. “I rather doubt Potter can keep her satisfied the way she hangs around those Creevey wankers.”

“Interesting theory, but those two look a little queer to me,” added Jonathan. The three of them laughed. “Hey, there’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, right?”

“You’re not going to ask her are you?” asked Ian. “Bet you ten Galleons, Potter’s coming to get some. He probably has a couple on the side himself. He’s got to have all the girls fawning all over him now, huh?”

“I think I’ll reacquaint myself with the great Harry Potter and join his fan club.” He laughed. “I’ll play along and then convince Miss Quidditch to ditch the hero and get a little Midwest beef.” He gestured suggestively down towards his crotch. “Make it twenty and you’ve got a bet, McClelland.” Jonathan stuck out his hand, waiting for Ethan to take the bet.

“I’ll add twenty more if you fuck her by Valentine’s,” Ethan said. Ginny’s jaw dropped.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. “You’re on. What proof do you want?”

Ian and Ethan looked at each other. “We want to watch.” Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid revealing herself and to avoid throwing up, she felt so sick.

“Done.” The three of them shook hands and headed down toward their own House.

She couldn’t believe what she just heard. They were betting on her breaking up with Harry and having sex with Jonathan. Ginny sat on her bag and stared at the portraits that were shaking their heads at her. She could feel her temper begin to rise and as soon as they were out of sight, she let out a scream, receiving some rather nasty remarks from the portraits.

Ginny used four pieces of parchment that night to tell Harry about what she had heard. She was thinking of telling him over the Floo, but if Ron overheard, he’d be over here in a flash. She didn’t really want Harry to do anything, but she couldn’t NOT tell him.

In the morning, her hand still hurt as she made her way to the Owlery to send the letter. Ginny tied the letter to the foot of a post owl and sent it on its way. As she watched the owl fly off into the fluffy white clouds, she couldn’t help think how bad days always seemed to happen to her.


	4. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the weekend of the first Hogsmeade visit, and Ginny can’t wait to see Harry. Harry can’t wait to show Jonathan what he really thinks of him.

“Morning, Hedwig,” Ginny told the white owl as she sat perched at her window of the dormitory.

 _Morning, Sunshine._

 _I brought Hedwig with me so you’d wake up. I know you don’t like to get up early._

 _Let me tell you one thing…if Jonathan Martin thought that cancer was bad, wait until he has to deal with me. I’m not going to hurt him. I’m just going to make him remember who he’s dealing with._

 _I love you._

 _Harry_

 _PS—Come to the Three Broomsticks. Alone. I need some private time. Wink, wink._

  
She had always thought she was an independent, strong-minded witch who didn’t need to be coddled or taken care of, but part of her really enjoyed the fact that Harry wanted to do just that.

“So, are you meeting Harry in the village?” asked Sarah from her bed on Ginny’s left. Hedwig had been rather noisy that morning, waking up the other girls in the room. Her look was a little too eager for Ginny’s comfort.

“Why do you care? What difference could it possibly make in your life, Sarah?” _I really don’t like her anymore_ , Ginny thought. She quickly folded up the note and placed it in the drawer, sealing it with a new non-verbal spell. “Don’t ever talk to me again.” Ginny got off her bed and grabbed her clothes to head to the bathroom, noticing the utter look of utter shock on Sarah’s face as Ginny passed. She changed quickly and left the tower.

Down in the Entrance Hall, she groaned as she saw Jonathan standing by the doors with Ethan and Ian. The three of them looked up with huge grins on their faces and Jonathan motioned for his two mates to go into the Great Hall so he could wait for Ginny.

“Morning. Where are you off to so early?” He casually crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “They won’t let us leave for a couple hours yet. I’ve already checked.” His eyes were a bit darker, more mysterious this morning. Ginny needed to be careful and not let on that she knew about his plan.

“None of your business, Jonathan.” She turned toward the Great Hall but he grabbed her arm. “Let me go.”

“Come on, Ginny, be nice. I’m not contagious, you know. I just like to go after what I want. And at the moment, that’s you.” He grabbed her other arm and pulled her close to him. He leaned over quickly and kissed her on the mouth. Ginny bit his lip and shoved him away. “Like it rough, do you?”

Before he knew what hit him, Ginny hexed him. His face blew up with bat-sized bogies and he ran up the stairs, cursing. _That felt good_ , she told herself. Entering the Great Hall, she walked to the Ravenclaw table and stood next to Luna.

“Come sit with me.” Luna grabbed her plate and walked with Ginny to the Gryffindor table, where they joined Colin and Dennis at one end.

“Hey, you two. Ready for the trip?” asked Dennis. He was wearing a baggy pullover with the Irish Quidditch team logo on it. “Harry here?”

“Yeah, he Apparated into Hogsmeade this morning. Can Luna and I trust you two? Completely?” Ginny wanted to tell them what Jonathan was doing.

“Absolutely. What’s the matter?” Colin had a worried expression on his face.

“ _Muffliato_!” Ginny whispered at the others around her. She and Luna began the tale of what they had overheard.

“Bastards! Don’t they know Harry? My gods, he’s gonna be livid! They must not want to live,” Dennis retorted. He looked disgusted and ready to leap over to the Ravenclaw table.

“Yes, Harry is rather miffed. I already told him.” Ginny took a drink of her water. “He’s got a plan.”

“So will there be a showdown?” Colin looked entirely too excited. “Might make a nice picture for the school paper. ‘Randy Cancer Survivor Castrated by Harry Potter.’ Good headline, don’t you think?”

“Or how about ‘Sex Scandal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: What Are They Teaching Our Children?’ The _Prophet_ would have a field day!” Dennis laughed at himself, causing Ginny and Luna to join him. “Ginny, if you need anything at all, you can count on us.” Colin nodded in agreement.

~*~

Ginny, Luna, Dennis and Colin walked into Hogsmeade shortly before eleven that morning, eager to see Harry and plot revenge against Jonathan Martin for being such a bloody prat. When they arrived at The Three Broomsticks, they looked around but found no familiar face. Rosmerta greeted them warmly but gave no indication as to whether Harry was there or not. They grabbed a table by the fireplace and ordered up a round of Butterbeers.

“He said he’d be here by now,” Ginny complained. “He’s never late. I don’t understand; he got here this morning.” Ginny sank into her chair and began to pout.

“Ginny, he’ll be here.” Luna rested a hand on Ginny’s, trying to comfort her. Suddenly, they saw wide grins flash across Colin and Dennis’ faces and the girls turned around quickly.

“Neville!” Luna sprang from her seat and grabbed him around the neck, nearly pulling him to the floor. “How is my Baby Brooding Begonia?” He widened his stance and regained his balance as his face flushed red.

“Hi, sweetie,” he said shyly, kissing her quickly.

“Neville, good to see you!” Dennis chirped in, standing to shake his hand with Colin following suit.

Luna pulled another chair to the table and Neville sat between Luna and Ginny. Luna’s smile hadn’t faded and she looked like she could fly, in a Luna sort of way. Ginny was glad Neville surprised her but she felt quite disappointed that Harry wasn’t here. In fact, if she were truly honest with herself, she would feel very jealous and irate. Another dark figure stepped up to the table. No one said anything, and Ginny was sure it was Jonathan. The person cleared his throat, and Ginny turned around.

She didn’t recognise him, but he looked oddly familiar. He looked like he was about Harry’s height but that is where the similarities ended; he had dark brown hair underneath a Muggle baseball cap, a goatee and extremely dark brown eyes that looked at her with intense scrutiny. He wouldn’t stop staring at her. She started to feel uncomfortable under the stranger’s gaze and shifted in her seat.

“Did you want something? I’m waiting for someone, so please leave.” She surprised herself with her boldness, having never spoken to a stranger like that in her life.

He bent uncomfortably close to her ear and whispered, “So nice you still remember me.”

Her eyes widened in recognition and she threw her arms around him, kissing him hard. She parted his lips and increased the fever of the kiss. He did likewise; exploring her mouth with his tongue and allowing himself to caress her back with his hands.

“Hi, Harry,” Dennis interrupted.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, giving her his full attention. She pulled off the cap and tried to remove his hair.

“Ouch! That’s my hair, woman!” He rubbed the side of his head. “Don’t even try to pull off the beard.” _He cut his hair_ , Ginny observed.

“Some disguise there, love” Ginny mused, rubbing her hand across his chin. “What’s the big idea?” The others still hadn’t gotten over the shock of seeing Harry looking so different. For that matter, neither did Ginny.

“Yeah, Harry, what’ve you got yourself into this time?” asked Luna. “You look rather, well… hot.” Neville shot her a look that could throw daggers. Luna quickly rubbed his left ear with her hand and he quickly smiled, forgiving her with a glance.

“Thanks, Luna…I think. It’s for some work I’m doing for the department. I thought I’d try it out here. I guess it worked,” Harry said, turning toward Ginny. “You like it?”

“Where are your glasses?” She missed them. They were so much of who he was, much like his scar. “Your scar’s gone, too! What happened?” At those words, six other eyes were toward Harry, with Neville quickly looking down into his lap.

“Ask him,” Harry nodded towards Neville. All eyes moved across the table.

“Well, I developed a cream, rather by accident, really, which hides scars and other deformities for around twenty-four hours. The Department of Aurors is quite interested, and Harry’s my guinea pig, which is why I came along…to observe and report to Moody. He’s anxious to try it out himself.”

“That’s effing genius, Neville!” Colin looked at his friend with admiration.

“I told you he was a genius, Ginny. Aren’t you, Nevvie,” Luna said as she leaned in for a kiss. Dennis choked on his Butterbeer, making his brother whack him on the back until Dennis nodded his thanks.

“Thanks,” Neville said shyly, trying to avoid his friends’ eyes.

“Nevvie? You actually let her call you that, Neville? _In public_?” Harry very nearly choked on his own Butterbeer, shaking his head.

“She’s not supposed to,” Neville reminded her. Luna only grinned.

“Everyone, I hope you will excuse us, but Ginny and I have some catching up to do upstairs,” announced Harry as he pulled her up out of the chair, leading her to the stairs and up to the third floor.

“That was rather rude of you, Harry,” said Ginny as he unlocked the door and pulled her into the room.

“Politeness is not my first priority right now, Gin.” He pushed her up against the wall and held her there with his body. “Do you know what is?”

“I can feel what is, you naughty boy.”

“Good. Will you help me?’ He ground his hips into hers.

“To a certain point.” She fingered his goatee gently, enjoying the texture.

“Gin…” He bent down to nibble at her earlobe.

“What?” She slipped his leather jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

“You drive me crazy. You know that don’t you?” Harry unbuttoned the cardigan sweater she was wearing. His breathing increased.

“Definitely.” Her hand pulled his polo shirt from his jeans and moved her hands underneath to caress his chest. “Ooh. What have you done here?” She pulled his shirt up to reveal defined pectoral muscles and the beginnings of a fabulous abdomen. She spread her fingers across his muscles, feeling them tense against her fingers.

“Uh, I’ve been working out.” He swallowed hard. “I have to get rid of my frustration some how, you know.” He smiled.

“I see. And how is that working for you?” She was fascinated by the chest hair that had increased in volume since the last time she’d seen him.

“Terribly. I dream about you; I can’t stop thinking about you; I get so lonely in that great big bed, Ginny. I miss holding you while you sleep.” His eyes never left hers and she began to feel heat working its way up her body.

“So, then….” Harry stopped her words with his mouth and forced his tongue into her mouth to pursue hers. She relaxed against his oral assault and returned his kiss eagerly with equal intensity. His arms wrapped around her as he led her over to the bed and collapsed onto it with her still in his arms. Harry rolled to his side, feeling her shirt and pulling the sweater down her arms and past her wrists. Ginny opened her eyes and saw a new fire in his eyes. This was going too fast and she knew that she needed to stop before it got out of control.

“Don’t say it, Ginny. Please.” His eyes darted back and forth between hers, pleading with her. “I need you, Ginny. All of you.” His hands travelled to her shirt and began to lift the hem ever so gently and softly.

Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as she contemplated what he was asking of her. The majority of them told her to throw caution to the wind and let him take her right now, just as he wanted.

“Can you just hold me, Harry?” She felt him roll off her as he let out a tremendous sigh.

“I don’t know what you want from me anymore, Ginny.”

“I want…I…can’t do this yet. I told you last time.”

“I know.” They were silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. “Would you, erm, er, touch me?” She couldn’t believe he actually said that. They’d never done that before.

“Yes,” she whispered. _Did I really say that_? Her answer came in a wild look from Harry as he again tackled her mouth and stripped off his shirt.

“Ginny, do you think, erm, that I could…” He looked shyly at her as he breathed short, ragged breaths. “Can I touch you?” She shook her head in response.

“You can take off my shirt, okay?” Her eyes never left his, noticing the green of his eyes turning darker by the second. “I can’t do anymore right now.” He nodded and reached for her sweater, pulling it off her arms and then helped her lift the shirt over her head. He loosened the front clasp of her bra and her breasts spilled out before him.

“You’re beautiful,” he said breathlessly as he looked at her. He stared at her torso, taking in every part of her. His hand went to his jeans and she heard him lower the zipper. _My word, what a sexy sound_. She closed her eyes as she felt the bed move and he removed his trousers, knowing that all that remained were his boxers.

He stood and pulled back the covers, telling her to join him with his eyes. She slid inside and pulled the sheet up against her automatically. His eyes never left hers. When he reached to pull back the sheet from her, her jaw started to quiver in anticipation and a little bit of fear.

“Harry, promise me you won’t ask me to do anything more.” He groaned as he nodded. Their mouths met and her hands travelled downward, trying to find their way in anticipation.

She drew in a deep breath and slowly pulled his boxers away from him. She felt the urge to look at him, and bravely pulled back the sheet. _Oh my_. It stood out, pointing at her, and she kept looking. It was different than she had imagined--thicker, larger. Her heart beat faster in anticipation as she moved her hand down his length. It was warm and felt strong, yet soft, almost like velvet.

“Oh gods,” he croaked. He leaned over and kissed her softly, taking his time.

She began stroking him gently, teasing the tip by tickling it, making him buck his hips at her. Then she wrapped her fingers around him and started to stroke up and down, following the rhythm of his hips. His kiss became more desperate and he reached for her nipple and started to tease it to a hard, pink peak. A moan escaped her lips and she began moving along with him, increasing the speed and pressure of her hand.

“Faster, Gin,” he groaned, sounding like he was ready to burst. She increased her speed and became a bit braver, sliding her hand down to caress his scrotum, bringing another wild moan from his throat. He gripped her tightly to him and kissed her deeply, probing her mouth and finally screaming into her as he came, releasing himself into her palm.

He continued to kiss her as their breathing slowed and traced his hand along her arm, sending goose bumps all along her arm. She moved her head to the side and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” Harry said, sliding off her body slowly. “I love you, Ginny. That was bloody brilliant.” He reached across the bed for his wand and quickly cleaned her hand.

“I’m glad. It was rather nice, wasn’t it?” Ginny snuggled up against Harry as he held her.

“I could do the same for you, y’know…”

“Harry, you promised,” she reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled at her and twirled her hair around his finger. “And you choose this moment to listen to me because?”

“Funny, Potter.” She reached over and grabbed her bra, quickly redressing herself. “Are you going to stay like that the rest of the day?” She ran her hands across his naked chest. He leaned into her hands and kissed her firmly while he ran his hands through her hair. His body began to react to her again, and she felt powerful.

“That’s enough, Miss Weasley!” He grabbed her hands and pulled them off his chest. “Get your mind out of the gutter.” Harry leapt off the bed and grabbed his clothing.

“You were there first, you know, dragging me up here with sin on your mind and lust in your heart.” She smiled wickedly at him. “Face it, Potter, you started it. I was only following your lead.” Ginny watched him as he finished dressing himself and had to hide a giggle when he had trouble fastening his trousers. She walked across and stood in front of him, barely touching his body with hers, teasing him. “What do we have here?’ Her hand travelled down his body, grabbing his crotch and licking her lips.

“Corruption. Pure and simple.” He opened the door and led her out of the room, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing if they’ve left. I don’t want to give you a bad reputation.”

“Harry, I think I already have.” She squeezed his backside and giggled. She peaked around the corner to look for herself. “Hey, there’s Jonathan with Ethan and Ian. Weren’t you going to teach him a lesson?”

“Oh yes. I must have something else on my mind. Here, let’s go out the back door and come in the front. Follow me.”

They went out the side door that was inside the kitchen and stopped in front of the pub. He put the baseball cap back on and pulled out his wand. “ _Normalus Oculus_ ,” he said as he tapped his forehead and then squinted at her. “Is this better?” Ginny nodded her agreement. He pulled on his glasses and his brilliant green eyes were back. There was the Harry she loved.

They entered the pub, and glanced around, trying to act as if they were looking for someone.

“Harry! Nice to see you again!” Ethan stood up, reached for Harry’s hand, and shook it vigorously. Ian did the same. “Remember Jonathan Martin? He just returned this term.”

“Hi there,” Jonathan said, eyeing Harry.

Ginny could tell Harry was trying to get into his head, and apparently, it was working since Harry’s eyebrows rose and he took on a new expression. He looked over Jonathan’s shoulder and rearranged the cap on his head.

“Yeah. Have a seat,” Jonathan motioned to the empty chair and then gave Ginny his seat. He got himself a chair from the next table and sat down. “Nice cap. The Yankees are my favourite team, in fact.”

Ginny glanced at the cap, which did not have on that logo when she first saw him today. _Sneaky one, Potter_ , she thought.

“Heard they’re the best, and I only like the best.” He squeezed Ginny’s shoulder.

“But football’s really my game. It’s the only thing that kept me going when I was sick.”

“So are you a West Ham fan?” Ethan and Ian chuckled.

“I think you’re confused. I was talking about American football, not soccer.” Jonathan glared at Harry. “A much more physical sport.”

“Oh, yes, the watered down version of rugby.” _Score one for Potter_ , Ginny thought.

“A lot more difficult than flying around on a sissy broomstick after a little golden ball with wings. No offence, Ginny,” he added. Ginny smiled and nodded. _Idiot._

Harry smiled again. He stopped to smile at Madame Rosmerta as she brought over their drinks. Raising his Butterbeer in a toast, he announced, “To sports!” The boys raised their glasses and drank deeply. “I understand you’re into other sports as well, Martin.”

“Not particularly.”

“Funny, because I was told you enjoy a game of cat and mouse.” Harry’s eyes darkened and he put on his battle face. He tapped his fingers against his chin and the area around the table became quiet. She’d seen this look before, when he fought Voldemort, and could tell he was ready to pounce on the lad. Ginny sat back and got ready for the show.

“Sorry, but I don’t quite know what you’re talking about.” Jonathan looked nervous and glanced at the other two. By the looks of them, Ginny reckoned Harry placed a sleeping charm on them and gave it a nice twist by making them look wide-awake. The rest of the room was silent from the _Muffliato_ spell. “What did you do?” He looked scared.

“I just want you to know who you’re dealing with, Martin. I’ve eaten little assholes like you for breakfast and if I wanted to, I could castrate you right now and no one would notice. When Voldemort tried to kill me, he gave me some of his powers, Jon, and I still haven’t discovered them all.”

“You don’t scare me. You’re just a bunch of hot air, Potter. “ Jonathan’s shaking legs gave him away. He was scared out of his pants.

“Ever hear of _Sectumsempra_?” Ginny’s eyes widened, and she noticed the hair on her arms stand on end.

“What is that some stupid little spell you made up?”

Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out a photograph, and laid it face down on the table. “This is a picture of the last bloke who was unfortunate enough to get in my way and be on the receiving end of the spell. Too bad for him Snape was no where around and he nearly bled to death before they got him to St. Mungo’s.”

Jonathan turned the picture over and his face became ashen. He laid it back on the table, and Ginny peeked at it. It was a picture of Lucius Malfoy after Harry got hold of him. The slashes across his face where covered in blood, which was beginning to pool on the ground beneath him. It showed Harry standing over him, waving Lupin and her father over to carry him away.

“You were a friend of Draco’s, right? You were a bit upset you were sorted into Ravenclaw, right?“ Harry glanced down at the picture and tapped the image of Lucius Malfoy. “Nasty little thing, that spell. I learned that one from Snape. Ron took care of him. Did you know Ron’s a Professional Quidditch player? He can also have a nasty little temper. Protective, too.” Harry’s eyes settled on Jonathan’s face. It was working.

“A little possessive, aren’t you, Harry? What if the little lady doesn’t like that? Maybe she’ll find something a little better. A little closer.”

“Jonathan, do you know how many brothers I have?” asked Ginny.

“So what? I can handle a couple brothers.” Jonathan was getting arrogant.

“Let’s see. What’s Bill doing these days, Gin?”

“Oh, he’s Chief Security Officer for Gringotts. Knows lots of horrible curses.” She smiled with pride. “Charlie’s living in Sweden.”

“Sailing the fjords, no doubt,” scoffed Jonathan.

“No, sorry. He’s breeding Swedish Shortsnouts,” Harry informed Jonathan. “His fiancée is a top-level Auror there and teaches Occlumency and Legilimency, which you obviously don’t know.” Jonathan’s eyes grew wider, as he must have realized what Harry had been doing to him.

“Charlie gets away with nothing.” Ginny added. “Fred and George are the jokers, remember? They really should be Potions Masters and can concoct anything to make you swell, break out or otherwise make you miserable for at least two weeks,” Ginny beamed as she spoke of her favourite brothers. “Oh, yes, and I almost forgot about Dad! He’s the Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic now. Arthur Weasley. He was the one who signed your visa and school transfer papers. Take a look if you don’t believe me.” Ginny smiled smugly at Jonathan.

“You see, Jonathan, I’ve known the Weasleys since I was eleven years old and I‘m like a son and brother to them. They love me. And I’m proud to say that Ginny loves me. Therefore, unless you want the entire Weasley clan and their temper, coming after you, you had better watch your step.” Harry’s eyes fixed on Jonathan’s, and even she could see the fear in the younger boy’s face. “Keep your smarmy little hands to yourself, your fucking mind out of the gutter, and your bloody gambling habit in check and you’ll live to see the end of the school year, okay?” Harry sat back in his chair, looking rather pleased with himself. “Oh, and by the way, Professor Lupin was my dad’s best friend and a he’s werewolf, in case you’ve forgotten. So please mind your step in Defence. Wouldn’t want Remus to find you outside in the full moon all alone now.” Harry stood up and took Ginny’s hand. With a quick wave of his hand, he reversed his spells and they headed out the door.

~*~

After the Hogsmeade visit, life seemed to be getting back to normal for Ginny. Jonathan was no longer trying to get in her way and his friends stopped trying to get to her. Harry’s threats must have made the rounds of the rumour mills in the different houses. Even Sarah Mitchell stopped being annoying. The only things Ginny had to worry about now were the Quidditch match tomorrow and the fact that Harry wasn’t going to be able to come. She skipped Ron’s match last Saturday and was kicking herself for that decision because at the last minute, Harry was able to go, and she hadn’t seen him since Hogsmeade.

She sat in her favourite window seat of the Gryffindor Common Room looking out into the dark night, wishing she were somewhere else. She read Harry’s morning note over and over, trying to make the words change, but they never did.

  
 _“Morning, Sunshine._

 _I have some bad news. I can’t make it to the match tomorrow. I’ve been put on a training assignment undercover in Wales, looking for some artefacts that some believe are Horcruxes that belonged to former Death Eaters. Here we go again. Yippee._

 _I get to wear Neville’s cream again and will be a blonde for about two weeks. So I won’t be able to send you any letters or Floo you while I’m gone and that just makes me sick. I’ll be all right. I’m going with Shacklebolt and another Auror trainee, so I won’t be alone. I won’t know who else is going until I’m ready to leave. I just hope it’s not Hope Abraham. Remember me telling you about her?”_

  
Ginny smiled at this. Hope was constantly flirting with Harry. She knew he lived alone in a big house and that his roommate played Quidditch. According to Harry, she was a very capable Auror, but a real pain in the arse.

  
 _I don’t think I could handle two weeks with her. If it is a girl, give me someone like Millicent Bulstrode who is in no way attractive and would rather squash me like a bug than kiss me. Unfortunately, for me, there aren’t many like Millicent in the program, and I think most of them would give their firstborn for two weeks with me in Wales. Faced with this situation, I would almost prefer to be a poofter._

 _You guys will do fine tomorrow and I really hope you kill Slytherin. Ron will be on the sidelines along with Fred tomorrow so I think the secret will be out by then._

 _Hey, why is Natalie always sending Ron those little trinkets? Hermione’s getting a bit annoyed. The last one he got was a garter belt. Ron said it looked good on Hermione and to say thanks. Maybe she and Ron should snog right in front of her and then she’d get the message, huh? He better not eat or drink anything Natalie gives him at the match._

 _Hedwig can stay with you since I can’t use her when I’m gone and she really finds Pig annoying. Let her stay in your room and she’ll be a happy little owl. She loves you. So do I._

 _You know what I did? I took out my memory of us at Hogsmeade and I put it in a Pensieve. Merlin, it’s hot! I only wish I could take the damn thing with me, but I guess I’ll just have to remember it the old fashioned way and make sure that I bring extra jeans and boxers._

 _Love,  
Harry._

  
This was the tenth time she read the letter today and it was still the same. How can he not be here? _I hope he’s safe and that he goes with another male trainee._ Reluctantly, she got off the seat and went up to bed.

“Is Harry coming tomorrow?” Sarah asked when Ginny made it to their room.

“No.” Ginny placed the letter in the drawer and fell unto her bed.

“Trouble with you two?”

“No.”

“Are you still mad at me? How long are you going to keep this up, Ginny? I’m getting really annoyed with you!” Ginny turned her frustration out on the other girl.

“You’re getting annoyed with me? Excuse me, Sarah, how many times have you tried to get into my letters from Harry? Who asked me, point blank, if I was having sex with Harry? In front of the entire school no less?” Ginny was talking fast, and her breath was ragged. “Sorry that I don’t feel like talking to you because I really don’t want you spreading any more lies around about me. I refuse to be your source of entertainment any longer, Sarah. So just go fuck off, okay?”

Sarah’s face grew white and she suddenly burst into tears and ran from the room. _I should feel guilty about making her cry, but I don’t. I feel damn good._

Climbing into bed, she drew the curtains around her and tried to get to sleep, but lay fitfully awake for at least an hour. Later, the door of the dorm opened. Sarah had come back with Enid.

“Who does she think she is? She thinks she’s so special just because she’s shagging Harry Potter that she can talk to people like that. I used to like her, Enid, but she’s turned into a real bitch.” _I didn’t think Sarah had it in her_ , Ginny thought.

“Sarah, I really don’t think she’s doing that with Harry. She wouldn’t have got so upset if it was true.” Enid had always been nice to her, but Ginny hadn’t expected this. “Harry’s not that kind of bloke, either. You should know better and I’m surprised at you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve had your eye on him since second year, Sarah, and don’t you deny it! You’re just mad she got him first. I know what you and Romilda did with that Love Potion, and look what happened to poor Ron. And last year, you were the one who sent him that Valentine stripper card.” Ginny’s mouth flew open. So that’s who sent it! He’d taken one look at it and threw it in the bin, but Ron retrieved it, sharing it with Fred and George. Several times, in fact. “Now Ron, he’s completely different. He’s the one who was groping Lavender in the boys’ dormitory!”

“Ron? You’re kidding?”

“Seamus walked in and saw them. Harry is a bit different than Ron; I don’t think he’d do that sort of thing. I thought you knew them better than that.” Ginny heard a drawer open and close, then bedsprings give way. “I’m going to bed, Sarah. Ginny’s right. You are annoying.” The sound of curtains closing ended the conversation.

,center>~*~

Saturday morning brought with it sunshine and puffy blue clouds. Perfect day for a game of Quidditch. Ginny was surprised to see Hedwig sitting on her bed, cooing softly at her. The clock told Ginny it was half seven.

“Good girl,” she told the snowy owl. “You miss him, too?” Hedwig cooed in response. “Are you alright? You look a little sick.” The owl’s eyes had a yellowish crust along the edges and she hadn’t been her normal self: no begging for crackers or nipping at her fingers playfully.

Ginny pulled back the curtains of her bed and brought the owl into her lap, gently stroking her feathers. Several fell out and drifted to the floor. It wasn’t time for her to moult.

“Let’s get you to Hagrid.” Ginny quickly dressed and carefully wrapped the owl in a towel and left the dormitory. She spoke softly and kept stroking her as they went down the stairs.

“Ginny, good luck today!” She glanced up and saw Luna in the entrance hall. “What’s wrong with Hedwig?” Luna followed Ginny outside and down the hill to Hagrid’s hut. Luna banged on the old, oak door loudly until the half-giant answered.

“'Ello Ginny, Luna. Wha' brings yer down 'ere this fine mornin'?” He looked down and saw the owl in Ginny's arms. “Is tha' Hedwig? She doesn' look right fit, do she?”

“I think she's sick. Look at her eyes. She looks tired and she’s been acting all funny. Not at all herself.” Ginny’s voice kept getting higher as she spoke.

“Wha' does ‘arry think the problem is...Err.Where is he?” Hagrid said in sudden realization. “He should be 'ere.”

“He’s in Wales. She’s staying with me until he gets back. Hagrid. You’ve got to do something!” Ginny pleaded. She handed him the owl, which looked as if she’d gotten much worse, and Luna put her arm around Ginny, trying to comfort her.

“Alrigh' now, Hedwig, what seems ter be the trouble?' He looked into her eyes and reached for a container from the cabinet. He scooped out some cornmeal and fed it to her from his hand. “She'll need ter stay here for a while, I reckon, Ginny. She needs a good dose a Patterson’s Owl Oomph, if I’m no’ mistaken.”

“Hagrid, what’s wrong with her?” asked Luna. Ginny was still crying.

“Don' know fer sure, but I reckon…” He sniffed and blew his nose into his handkerchief loudly.

“No! She can’t! I can’t tell Harry she’s dying! There’s no way to reach him!” She collapsed onto the big chair. “Wait! Maybe he hasn’t left yet!” She ran over to the fireplace and threw some black powder into the grate. “Harry Potter’s!”

Harry’s bedroom came into view. “Harry! Harry! Are you still there?” She looked around the room frantically. The bed was unmade, piles of dirty clothes were lying on the floor, and a half-eaten sandwich was still on the table in front of the fire. He’s such a slob. The doors opened, and Ron came in.

“Ginny! What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” He looked as worried as she did.

“Is Harry there?”

“No, he just left. What’s the matter?” Hermione came into view wearing her dressing gown and stood next to Ron.

“Ginny! What happened?” Hermione looked surprised to see Ginny in the fireplace.

“Hedwig’s sick and she might…” She couldn’t say it.

“What? Oh, shit. Hermione, can you talk to Ginny? I’ll go to the Ministry and see if he’s left already.” Ron bolted from the room and headed downstairs. A muffled crack signalled his departure.

“Ginny, it’s okay. Hagrid can help her.” Hermione tried to sooth her. “Hagrid?”

The only response he gave was a loud blowing sound.

There was another crack downstairs and Ron soon reappeared. “He just left not two minutes ago. Shit. This is not what I had planned for today. Hagrid, can I take her to Eeylops?”

“No' at all. She can' be moved. She needs ter rest.” He wiped his eyes with his big sleeve, his sodden handkerchief now being of little use.

“Hagrid, what’s wrong with her?” Ron pulled himself together and calmly sat in a chair.

“Well, I reckon she’s a wee bit exhausted and a wee bit sickly, like she’s been put through the wringer. Where’ve ya lot been sendin’ ‘er?”?”

“Harry’s been sending letters to me every morning.” Ginny’s voice was barely noticeable. “Even after school started.”

“London to Hogwarts ev’ry mornin’! And back! No wonder the poor thing’s plumb wore out!” Hagrid looked beside himself, and Ginny felt sick to her stomach. “’arry should know better ‘n tha’!”

“Yes, fine, it’s entirely my fault. Okay?” Ginny answered while Luna went over to her.

“At least she’ll be here for a couple weeks, Ginny. She won’t have to go anywhere, right? You can’t send him any letters anyway.” Luna gave her a tissue from her pocket and Ginny blew her nose.

“'Tha's right, Luna. Hedwig'll ge' some rest and she'll be back to normal in no time.” He patted Ginny on the head, causing her to stumble. “Ron, I 'ear yer comin' to the match.”

“Yeah. What’d you need?” He looked mildly distracted.

“Go ter Eeylops and tell 'em she's exhausted and let 'em know wha's happened to 'er. They should 'ave summat for 'er.”

“Sure, no problem. I’ll see you later, Hagrid. Ginny, we’ll be there in an hour, okay?” She nodded at her brother, and the connection closed.

~*~

In the locker room, Ginny sat quietly on a bench, trying to pull herself together. She stared at one of Hedwig’s feathers, clenched tightly in her hand and twirled it around. A tap at her shoulder caused her to jump and she saw that it was Hermione. She turned around and hugged her.

“Ginny, it’s not your fault. Hedwig will be fine; all that travelling was bound to catch up with her. Harry should’ve known better.” Hermione stroked Ginny’s hair, much as Mrs. Weasley had done when Ginny was little.

“I know.” Ginny let out a heavy sigh as the rest of the team entered the locker room and, suddenly, there was lots of noise as Ron, Fred and George joined them. There was a lot of chest bumping and high-fives, which gave Ginny a good reason to smile.

Ron began a rousing speech to the team, who was there to witness his performance last weekend, and talked about Gryffindor bravery, tradition and hard work. _I really hate his speeches_ , she thought to herself. _Hermione must have been really good this morning._ She was in a much better mood when the team entered the stadium to the cheers and jeers of the crowd.

Ginny mounted her Firebolt Pro and took off into the sky, taking note of the words of the new commentator.

“And there goes Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor Seeker, on the new Firebolt Pro!” It was the voice of Ethan McClelland. “Mighty fine broom she’s got there, a present from Harry Potter.” At those words, cheers and boos rang through the stadium. “Blimey, will ya look at that. Looks like Gryffindor had a little help from the Weasley brothers.” Ginny spun around and saw Ron, George and Fred waving to the crowd and taking their bows, acting like the kings of Quidditch.

She was rather surprised at finding Ethan there, but didn’t have time to pay attention anymore as Madam Hooch began the match.

Ginny took her frustrations out on the Slytherin Seeker and high-tailed it around the pitch, leading him around. His broom was no match for hers and she left him in her wake. _This feels so good_ , she thought. _I feel like I’m miles away from everybody_. She slowed to watch the action below her and caught sight of Gryffindor scoring four times.

“Good save by Dennis Creevey. I bet Ron taught him that trick!”

She smiled to herself and narrowly missed a Bludger hit by Arthur Bulstrode, Millicent’s brother. He scowled at her and tried to hit it back at her but received one from Jimmy instead.

After three hours of playing cat and mouse with the Snitch, Ginny finally ended the match, giving Gryffindor a three hundred-forty to one hundred ten victory over Slytherin. Landing softly on the grass, she was encircled by her team and most importantly, by her family, that came out especially for the match. It was actually the first time her mum had seen her play, and she was warmed by the look of pride in her mother’s face.

“Ginny, Remus gave you permission to have dinner with us in the village, so when you’ve cleaned up, we’ll be waiting,” said her mother, wearing her old Gryffindor scarf that looked like it had seen better days. She leaned over, gave Ginny a kiss, and joined the rest of the family.

As Ginny walked toward the changing room, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around and there was Jonathan. His sudden appearance, surprisingly, didn’t cloud her good mood at all .

“That’s some good flying, Ginny,” he said to her. “Did Potter really give you that broom?”

“Yes, thank you. How’ve you been?” She was so proud of the way she acted towards him this afternoon.

“Oh, all right,” he said, stopping her by the arm. “I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you. I let them goad me.”

“Really. Well, I still don’t trust you, Jonathan, and I won’t let you mess up my life.”

“How could I do that? I really like you, Ginny…”

“And I’m very much involved with Harry. Is it so wrong to try and be my friend?” She started walking again.

“To tell you the truth, I’ve never had a girl as a friend before. It gets too complicated.” He jammed his fists into his pockets. “And I’m not really enjoying it here, either.”

“Why not?” For the life of her, Ginny didn’t understand why she was having a casual conversation with this fellow.

“Frankly, I’m scared that every time I try to ask a girl out, she’ll sick her plethora of brothers on me and I’ll be toast in no time.” He laughed.

“Sorry about that, but it is all true, Jonathan.” She couldn’t help but smile. “What did you mean by toast anyway?”

“Oh, sorry. Er, they’d have my bollocks.”

“Yeah, I guess that would describe their reactions. Surely, there must be some other girl you fancy.” They stopped walking. “I mean Sarah Mitchell is quite taken with you, and I think Demelza is, too.”

“I don’t think so. Sarah is, well...” He paused to collect his thoughts. “She’s a bit of a daft bird.”

“That’s spot on, Jonathan. Lift doesn’t go all the way to the top.” Ginny laughed.

“So where is Harry?” She sighed, rolling her eyes, thinking _What are you up to now?._

“He’s on assignment in Wales. He left this morning.”

“He really missed a good one. Hey, are you going to the Solstice Celebration?” She’d forgotten about it.

“I’m pretty sure I am. I haven’t asked Harry, though.” She smiled at the thought of dancing with him in the Great Hall all decorated up for the holidays. It was her favourite time of year.

“Didn’t you know it’s for students only? You can’t bring guests. Not even the Saviour of the World can attend, Ginny.” He cleared his throat. “Can I take you?”

“You’re joking, right?” Panic started to wash over her.

“About taking you or about Harry not being allowed?”

“Both.”

“No. Sorry. The notice was on our board this morning. Wasn’t it on yours?” She’d left the common room in such a hurry with Hedwig that she never noticed.

“I had other things on my mind. Er, listen…I’ll see you later.” She went through the door of the changing rooms and threw her things on the floor.

~*~

Dinner with her family was a nice change of pace. Ron was reliving every moment of the match and even Ginny found herself leaning into the tale, hanging on his every word, even though she had been the only one playing.

“Ginny, Remus tells me Jonathan Martin has returned to school.” Her father just had to ruin her good mood.

“Yes.” She didn’t want to talk about Jonathan Martin with her family.

“Poor boy. I was so relieved to hear that he’d recovered from his, erm what do they call it, Arthur?” asked Mrs. Weasley.

“Lucky Mia?” Mr. Weasley attempted.

“Leukemia, Mr. Weasley?” piped in Hermione. He nodded.

“What is that, Hermione?” asked Mrs. Weasley.

She paused to think. “It’s a type of cancer. There are several kinds, but I really don’t know much about it.”

“Where was he?” asked George. “I remember him a little, but he was in your class, wasn’t he Ginny?”

Ginny looked up from her chicken, which she had torn to pieces with her fork. “Before the end of fourth year, he got really sick and his mum took him to America so his dad, who is a cancer doctor, could take care of him.” She swallowed and tried to remember the rest of the story. “He was pretty much in hospital for a year, and then he did one year of school at American Academy of Witchcraft in Wichita, Kansas. He moved back in July to live with his mother and step-father, so now he’s a year behind me.” The others either nodded their heads, acting as if they knew what cancer was, or simply had a blank look on their faces.

“Is he a nice boy?” asked Mrs. Weasley.

“Sort of. He’s a bit pushy.” She stabbed her roast chicken with a bit too much force.

Ron grabbed her fork. “What did that chicken ever do to you? What’s the matter?”

“It’s a long story. Jonathan has just been helping to spread rumours about me and keeps asking me out every few days.” She put her napkin over her half-eaten chicken and pushed the plate away. “So I really don’t feel like talking about it.”

“What did he do, Ginny?” George was starting to sound a bit like Harry now. “What’s he been saying?”

Ginny stared at her brother. “There’s no need for you to worry about me. Harry had a little chat with him during the Hogsmeade visit, and he got the message, okay?” She looked from George to Fred and then to Ron. “You’re not the only ones that want to take care of me.”

“But just not the same way as Harry,” argued Fred.

“Fred!” scolded Mrs. Weasley.

“Mum, it’s true! Harry told me how they…”

“Shut it, George!” Ginny screamed, turning red. “For Merlin’s sake, shut up!”

“Now that’s enough! Both of you!” Ginny had never heard her father speak in that voice before.

“Ginny,” her mother began, “is there something that you and I need to talk about? I would have hoped we could have that conversation somewhere else.” Fred and Ron snickered under their breath, receiving their own look of disapproval.

Ginny fell against the back of her chair with a huff, shaking her head and thinking, _Some days I really wish I was an only child._


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December and the Christmas holidays don’t always bring happiness and joy.

November’s sun gave way to the grey dinginess of December as snow began to fall in earnest over the cold stonewalls of Hogwarts castle. A fluffy layer covered nearly everything on the grounds, causing the corridors and classrooms to seem even less friendly than they had been. Students were known to cast Warming Spells as they walked in groups in between classes to avoid any single student being caught breaking Mr. Filch’s ‘No Magic in the Corridor’ rule. Filch, even in all his pompous glory, really couldn’t blame them, either. Even he had been seen carrying Muggle hand warmers, the kind hunters use.

However, the thing that bothered Ginny Weasley the most was the fact that Harry had returned from Wales last week and hadn’t got in touch with her. Hedwig had recuperated during his absence and delivered him a scathing note from Hagrid, accusing him of trying to murder the poor owl. Ginny had sent a number of owls to Harry since his return, and the only response she’d received were short, curt messages telling her that he was fine and that he didn’t want to talk about it. She knew he was a rather private person, but his avoidance of her is what bothered her the most.

“Ginny, look out, there’s an owl for you,” warned Colin Creevey. She looked up at the post owl and recognized it as the one she’d sent to Harry with her last letter. The owl stopped and watched as she unenthusiastically removed the letter from its leg. Setting the letter on the table next to her, she returned to her breakfast.

“Are you alright?” Ginny’s head snapped up again and she glared at Colin, who looked appeared quite concerned.

“Oh yes, never better.”

“You’re lying,” Colin observed.

“Brilliant deduction, Colin. I think even Trelawney could have seen that one!” Dennis piped in. “Aren’t you going to read the letter?”

“What do you care?” Ginny rarely snapped at her friends. “Here, read it if you’re so hell-bent on knowing what’s in it.” She tossed the letter to him, and he took it in his hands. Giving Colin a questioning look, he opened it, and out sprung what looked like a thousand rose petals in all colours: pink, red, white, yellow, lavender and fuchsia, showering down like the remnants of fireworks. Ginny’s eyes wandered over the petals as they floated down onto the table and landed, ever so softly, on Dennis’ shoulders, hair and breakfast.

“Here, Ginny. I think this should improve your mood,” Dennis said, handing her the letter. Colin helped his brother gather up the flower petals into a small bag he conjured and handed it to her once it was filled.

“Thank you,” Ginny barely whispered. She quietly got up from the table and left the Great Hall, clutching the letter and bag of sweet-smelling petals to her chest. A smile grew on her face as she raced up the stairs and headed toward the Gryffindor Tower. Once in the girls’ dormitory, Ginny drew the curtains of her bed around her and threw the multi-coloured petals into the air, watching them float and settle around her as she sat on the. Smiling for the first time in nearly a week, she opened Harry’s letter, feeling a soft lump of fabric falling beside her, but ignoring it completely.

  
 _Hello there, my love,_

 _I’m sorry. I never meant to make you angry or make you think I didn’t care about you. I had a horrible trip to Wales, and it took me a while to get out of my strap. It didn’t help that I nearly killed Hedwig. Hagrid sent me a Howler. I tell you, Gin, a giant Howler is ten times worse than a normal Howler. Well, maybe not one from your mum, but you know what I mean._

 _I hope you like the flowers. I couldn’t get a full bouquet in there, so I thought the petals would work just as well._

 _I missed you terribly. I hope I never, ever have to spend that much time without talking or writing to you again. I hated it. I felt like someone tore out my heart and left it lying on a pile of dragon dung in Greenhouse Three._

 _Anyway, I’m sorry about my other letters. As I said, I had a terrible time in Wales. Hope Abraham was my partner._

  
‘Oh no,’ thought Ginny. ‘What happened?’ Her stomach dropped and she nearly felt like she would vomit.

  
 _As I told you before, Kingsley went along with us and helped us while we were doing research and all. We were able to locate the items we were looking for and tried to destroy them. One item, which held part of Bellatrix Lestrange’s soul, hit Hope with a spell. I have a hard time talking about what happened after that, and that’s why I was being such a stupid arse. I can’t tell you about it in a letter. I need to see you, hold you, and kiss you because…_

  
”Oh gods, Harry. Please don’t tell me you slept with her!” Ginny said into the empty room, her words echoing off the walls.

  
 _Ginny, I love you, and I want you to come to Hogsmeade tonight. I know you’ll say you can’t but please, please meet me in the Shrieking Shack at midnight. I shrunk my Invisibility Cloak for you,_

 _Love,  
Harry_

  
Hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind as she went over his letter ten, fifteen times. _Did she die? Did he kill her? Did he kiss her?_ None of the thoughts helped comfort her or put her mind at ease. The knot in her stomach tightened and she ran to the loo, emptying her breakfast into the nearest toilet.

In Ginny’s mind, it was a good thing that today was a Saturday. If it were a weekday, she’d be in such a foul mood that no one would be safe from her temper. As it was, she moped around the common room, not wanting to talk to anyone, not wanting to go outside and play in the fresh snow, and certainly not wanting to think about what Harry was going to tell her later that night. Her friends, thankfully, gave her the space she so desperately desired and left her alone. She had told no one of her plans, told no one about the letter, yet everyone knew to stay away from Ginevra Weasley, less they wished to die a very slow and painful death.

As the day wore on, she sunk deeper into herself, debating whether she should actually go into the village to see him. The Invisibility Cloak lay in her rucksack at the foot of her bed, untouched since she put it away. She found herself in the window seat, gazing out across the lawn that was now covered in what looked like six inches of freshly fallen snow as her eyes drifting toward the sparkling lights of the village ahead. Knowing he would be there soon gave her a tiny reason to smile. She’d missed him terribly; she never thought her heart could hurt so much as it had while he was away. And now, after waiting for two long weeks, it was only a mere hour away from her appointed meeting time with Harry. Despite the hour, the common room was still full of her fellow Gryffindors talking, playing Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess or snogging in the comfortable armchairs and sofas of the large, scarlet room. She had to look away from an overly zealous snogging couple out of sheer jealousy before advising them, “Go get a room.”

She jumped as the clock chimed half eleven, and she quickly got off the cushioned seat, surprising herself with her eagerness. She took the stairs to the dormitory two at a time and flung open the door, not caring whether she woke up Sarah, who was already in bed. Pulling on a heavier jumper and drawing her hair into a ponytail, she couldn’t decide whether to get excited or nervous at the prospect of seeing Harry again. She pulled on her coat and shoes, grabbed the rucksack from under the bed, checking to make sure the cloak was still in there, and took off down the stairs, forgetting that it was past curfew.

Once outside the portrait hole and away from the ranting Fat Lady, she pulled the cloak over her and headed toward the doors of the entrance hall. Stopping twice to avoid the patrolling prefects, she made her way to the large, oak doors. As she pulled them open, she swore at herself for forgetting to put on boots.

The snow buried her feet as she traipsed off toward the Whomping Willow. Finding the correct knot, she pressed it and walked down the path that led toward the Shrieking Shack.

 _Damn, how could Remus stand this? It’s bloody cold in here!_ She wrapped the cloak around her for extra warmth, laughing at herself as she imagined what she must look like; a head with no torso and legs that ended in feet covered with snow. She desperately wished she could create Bluebell Flames as well as Hermione.

At the end of the path, she heard music. Muggle music. Big Band music. No one knew she liked that music but Harry. Her heart skipped a beat as she climbed the stairs to the room where she was sure Harry was waiting for her.

He sat with his back toward her in front of a roaring fire. His hair was considerably longer, drawn back into a ponytail.

“Harry?”

He turned around, clearing the distance between them in three steps, and gathered her into his arms, kissing her hard. She felt tears slide down his cheeks as he continued kissing her with all his might. He pulled away from her and ran his fingers over her face, as if he was trying to make sure she was real.

“Ginny. I love you.” He kissed her again, astounding her with his ardour.

“I know that, Harry. Please, tell me what’s wrong.” She was scared at what she was going to hear, but he needed to tell her for his own sake.

He sat her down in a chair next to the fire he’d started and walked over to a pile of things he had brought with him. She watched him as he carefully removed a large, stone basin that she immediately recognized as a Pensieve. _What does he have to show me?_ Based on Harry’s urgency, she knew it couldn’t be good.

He carefully set the basin on the rickety little table to her left and knelt in front of it on the floor. Placing his wand against his temple, he withdrew the memory in a long, silvery thread and placed it in the basin. He looked at her with eyes that had seen too much in eighteen years, eyes that were now brimming with tears.

“Harry?” she asked. She reached out, stroked his cheek, making him lean into it, and watched him close his eyes, feeling her warmth spread through him.

He took her hand from his cheek, motioning for her to kneel beside him. When she did, he nodded and they both leaned forward, falling into Harry’s memory, for better or for worse.

*~*

 _“Kingsley, I just don’t know how to get this open. I’ve tried everything I can think of.” Harry looked at the older man and handed him the gold-encrusted ceramic music box. “Why do we even need to open it? We know what’s inside.”_

 _“Do you really want to keep it intact so she can try and get it?” Kingsley Shacklebolt scratched his baldhead, trying to come up with a new plan. “Hope, do you have any ideas?”_

 _She looked up from her notes to the two men in front of her. Her blonde hair had loosened from its clip, falling to cover her dark green eyes._

 _“Here, let me have a look.” She took the box from Kingsley and fingered the top of the cover, pausing at a carved ‘B’ that looked strangely out of place. “See this? I bet that’s the latch. The gold’s scraped away.”_

 _“How come I didn’t see that?” asked Harry. He scooted closer to her to see._

 _“Because you’re a man, and you don’t have an eye for detail when it comes to things that belong to girls.” She smiled coyly at Harry._

 _“So open it,” Harry told her. He furrowed his brow, getting impatient with her._

 _“Whatever you do, Hope, be careful. Bellatrix is one loony bird,” Shacklebolt warned._

 _Hope continued to examine the music box, turning it over in her hands and pausing to examine the rest of the carvings. She pulled out a magnifying glass from the drawer and concentrated on some small letters carved onto the bottom. “I guess you missed this, too, Harry.” She pointed out the letters and handed him the glass, her hand lingering on his as he took it from her. She let out a piercing giggle. Her voice was strange, and Harry stared at her for a moment._

 _“Hope?” he asked. “Are you alright?”_

 _Kingsley stared at the girl with concern in his eyes. “Take it from her.”_

 _Harry reached for the music box but she snatched it away._

 _“Do you want to know what it says or not, Harry?” Hope asked impatiently. Harry nodded, his eyes transfixed on the girl in front of him._

 _“Fine,” she began, “then pay attention.” She took the magnifying glass from Harry and read the inscription aloud,_ “Para la mujer joven que quiere alcanzar el poder.” _She stroked the carved ‘B’ and the top of the box popped open, sending a green light into the room._

 _“_ Protego!” _Harry shouted. He looked at Kingsley and realized he was out cold. Hope was staring at him, a crazed look in her eyes. He’d seen that look before, years before, in the Department of Mysteries._

 _“Baby Potter, how nice to see you again!” Hope was speaking, but the voice was no longer hers; it was an evil voice that sounded tinny and full of contempt. She brushed her hair back from her face and laughed. “My, but you’ve grown up, Baby Potter. Rather nicely, I might add.” Her eyes moved up and down Harry’s body, coming to rest on his chest._ “Accio shirt!” _Harry’s shirt flew off his chest, buttons falling to the floor. “Very nicely.”_

 _Harry just stood there, shirtless, watching Hope, possessed by Bellatrix Lestrange. She moved closer to him, almost touching him._

 _“Let her go!” Harry demanded._

 _“This girl wants you, Harry. Why deny yourself any longer? You want her, too; I can feel it.” Hope began to unbutton her blouse._

 __“Petrificus Totalus!” _he shouted. Hope blocked Harry’s spell with a wave of her hand._

 _“You’ll only hurt the girl, Potter. You do have a soft spot for someone, though, don’t you? Tell me her name, Hope.”_

 _“Ginny,” The voice was Hope’s again, soft and controlled. “Ginny Weasley. They’re in love.”_

 _“In love, Harry? What a useless emotion. Does she look like this?” Hope removed her shirt. Harry backed up._

 _“Stop it!” Harry yelled, pointing his wand at her. “Don’t touch me!” He looked over at Kingsley, hoping he’d wake up. He lay there, sprawled across the floor. He was barely breathing._

 _“Harry, come on, be nice. Oh, I see. Shall I change my looks? A quick glamour perhaps?” In a flash, Hope’s hair became the exact shade as Ginny’s, and Harry’s eyes grew wider. “Better?”_

 __“Catatónica!” _The spell hit Harry in the middle of his chest, sending him to the floor, his eyes open, watching Hope, unable to move or speak._

 _Hope walked over to Harry and bent down beside him. “Not exactly the way Hope would like to have her way with you, Baby Potter, but it’ll do.” She unbuckled his belt and began working on the button of his trousers._

 _Hope reached into Harry’s trousers, lowering the zipper and her hands went inside his boxer shorts. He was hard. She smiled wickedly, chuckling in Hope’s voice. Kneeling beside him, she bent down to kiss him, never taking her eyes off him. She removed her mouth and her gaze went down his body._

 _“Well, well, well. You are gifted.” She smiled again and began to lower her head toward his pelvis. “Ginny is a lucky woman.”_

 _Harry squeezed his eyes shut. A moment later, Hope flew against the wall, leaving Harry lying on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and her ankles lifted her into the air. Her screams filled the room around Harry. He squeezed his eyes shut again, and Kingsley awakened and looked around the room._

 _“What the bloody hell?” He sprung to his feet, and stood over Harry while Hope continued to scream while she dangled from the ceiling. “Fuck, Harry, what’d she do?” He knelt down next to him. “Full-Body Bind?” Harry could only blink. “Once for yes, twice for no.” He blinked twice. Hope’s screams distracted Kingsley from the conversation. “Shut the hell up, bitch!_ Silencio _!” He turned back to Harry. “_ Catatónica? _” Harry blinked once. “This is going to hurt. Ready?” He blinked once._ “Reanimaté Comatalus! _” Harry shrieked in pain. When he recovered, he quickly sat up, fastening his trousers._

 _“She’s possessed by Bellatrix, Kingsley!” he shouted, pointing up at the ceiling._ “Liberacorpus!” _Hope came crashing down to the floor, screaming silently._

 _“When did they teach you that at school?” Kingsley gaped at Harry with an angry look._

 _“Never mind. Now what do we do about Hope?”_

*--*

The air around Ginny began to swirl and the memory stopped. As she pulled out of the Pensieve, she saw Harry slumped against the chair.

“Harry…Harry, talk to me,” she pleaded. She sat next to him on the floor, watching him. He looked like he could throw something, scream or cry. She didn’t know what to do. She reached out and gently stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. He looked so lost. “Harry, you didn’t do anything. It’s okay.” Without warning, he sprung up from the floor and began pacing the worn floor under his feet.

“I hate this! Why can’t they just leave me the hell alone?” Harry picked up a chair and flung it across the room, smashing it against the wall, making Ginny flinch. “Why does everyone expect ME to finish everything? I’m only eighteen!” He turned and looked at Ginny with a wild look in his eyes, reminding her of his outburst at Grimmauld Place when he was fifteen. “I’m so fucking angry with myself for how I reacted once she…” he broke off, the tears starting to fall. Harry flung himself onto the bed, perching himself on the edge.“I’m sorry, Ginny. You know I‘d never actually want to do that with her.” He spoke into his arms, muffling his voice.

“Harry, I know that. What happened to Hope?”

“She’s in St. Mungo’s. Kingsley smashed the music box and the spell stopped, but Hope is still unconscious.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at her. “She may never come out of it. She’s on the fourth floor.”

 _Spell damage_ , Ginny thought. _She’s just like the Longbottoms_. “Can’t they do anything for her?”

Harry shook his head. “It would appear only Bellatrix can help her out. Perhaps if we ask nicely, she’ll help us out.” His voice was full of sarcasm, which Ginny chose to ignore.

“Why Hope? Why didn’t the spell get you? Or Kingsley?”

He stared at her blankly. “A woman had to open the box. Of course, it was supposed to be Bellatrix, but Hope knew Spanish and was able to release the spell.” He paused to catch his breath. “The piece of her soul went into her and took over. She had kind of a split personality. ”

“So she made the Horcrux after the battle in the Ministry, right?” He nodded. “That’s why she remembered who you were.”

“Er, Ginny…” he began.

“Hmm?”

“I think she really would have…” he stopped again, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Oh, Harry.” She took his hands in hers and pulled him to stand next to her, gathering him in her arms, trying her best to help him, knowing there was absolutely nothing in the world that would take away his hurt. She put her hands on his face and gently kissed him, almost as if it was their first kiss. He opened his mouth and kissed her harder while she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. All too soon, he pulled away.

“I can’t, Ginny. It has nothing to do with you. I need time before we do anything again.” She saw the hurt in his eyes. “I guess I know how you feel about, you know, not having sex. I guess what I’m trying to say is…”

She interrupted him with another kiss. “I know, Harry. It’s okay.” She was starting to cry now. “We can go slowly.” She looked at the watch on Harry’s wrist; it was almost two. “I’ve got to go, Harry.” She stood up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

“Can you stay? I just want to hold you, make sure I’m not dreaming. Please?” Harry turned around and transfigured the bare bed into a duplicate of his at home. “I don’t want to be alone.”

 _How can I say no to that?_ “As long as you need me here.” They walked over to the bed, slipped under the covers, fully clothed, with their arms wrapped around each other, and fell asleep.

*~*

Early morning sunlight streamed in from the dirty window across from the bed, waking Ginny. She looked around the room, remembering where she was, finding Harry still sleeping beside her. His watch told her it was after seven. She gently rubbed his shoulder, trying to wake him.

“Harry. Harry, wake up.”

His eyes fluttered open and focused on her, bringing a smile to his face. “What time is it?” His voice was gravely and sleepy. He frowned as he looked at his watch. “Shite.” He sat up and pulled on his glasses, swinging his legs to the edge of the bed. “I didn’t think I’d sleep that long. I usually haven’t been able to sleep more than an hour at a time since I got back.”

“That’s great and all, but I’m in for a load of trouble,” Ginny told him. “There’s no way I can get out of this, Harry.”

“I should say not, Ginny.” The two of them swung around to find Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, jaw set, eyes narrowed. “Every Gryffindor has been up and looking for you. It’s just your luck your parents haven’t been notified yet.”

“Remus…” began Harry.

“I don’t want to hear it, Harry,” he interrupted. The older man glared at the two of them, still dishevelled from sleep. “Both of you come with me. Now.”

“How…how did you find me?” asked Ginny biting back a combination of anger and fear.

“You left Harry’s letter lying on your bed.” Ginny groaned. “It’s a good thing Sarah’s a snoop, Ginny.”

“Good for whom?” asked Harry. He saw ‘the look’ come across Lupin’s face. “Sorry. Come on. Let’s go.” Harry held out his hand and he led her out the door and back down the path to the castle.

“Do you need to tell my parents, Remus?” Ginny asked.

“It’s Professor Lupin, Miss Weasley.” They followed in silence the remainder of the way.

Once in the castle, Ginny and Harry received astonished looks from those watching them and snickers from those with overactive imaginations. Whispers grew into loud conversations, causing Ginny more embarrassment than she’d felt in years. They stopped outside of Lupin’s office and walked inside. The loud slam of the heavy oak door broke the silence, sealing Ginny’s fate.

*~*

On the evening of December 21st, Ginny watched her roommates dress and primp for the Solstice Celebration. As punishment for her sneaking out to the Shrieking Shack, Lupin banned Ginny from the Celebration and required her to remain at the castle until it was time to leave the next morning. She was suspended from Quidditch until the beginning of March, causing more than a few ruffled feathers with her team-mates. To her chagrin, her parents had been informed and she received her first-ever Howler from her mother, and had been threatened with being kept from Harry over the holidays as well. She knew, without a doubt, that Harry had received his own Howler or two and was probably considering a quiet Christmas at Grimmauld Place this year rather than facing the wrath of the Weasleys.

After painfully watching Sarah, Enid and Demelza get ready, she made her way to the common room and hid on a window seat, pulling the curtains to hide her from view. Her eyes drifted out the window and settled on the sparkling snow that lay beneath the window. Noises began to fill the common room as her fellow Gryffindors made their way down the stairs and out the portrait hole to enjoy their evening.

Soon the room was quiet and she opened the curtains around her to reveal an empty common room. After only five minutes of sitting there alone, she got up, walked out the portrait hole and into the Entrance Hall. The cheery Christmas decorations did nothing to lift her foul mood and only seemed to depress her. Sitting down on a bench near the front doors, she strained to listen to the music that drifted in from the Great Hall.

After a few minutes, she noticed someone sitting beside her. She turned and found Jonathan, dressed in a maroon jumper and dark trousers. He smiled at her.

“How do you always know where to find me?”

He scoffed and answered, “Just lucky, I guess.”

“This is the first time I’m not looking forward to Christmas. Harry’s liable to have been banished from The Burrow.”

“No, he’ll be there.” His deep voice was reassuring. “You’ll have a good holiday.”

“Oh don’t tell me. You have ‘The Inner Eye.’” Ginny shook her head at the thought.

“No. I have a magic eight ball.” He withdrew a black ball from his pocket and gave it a tap with his wand, making it grow to the size of an orange. Jonathan smiled and held it out to her. “Just ask it a question and then shake it. Then all will be revealed.” She smirked and raised her eyebrow. “Will Ginny spend Christmas with Harry?” He shook the black ball and turned it over. “See…’All signs point to yes.’ Hasn’t let me down yet.”

“So where are you spending Christmas?” she asked, trying to be polite.

“I still don’t know.” Ginny’s eyes widened. “Dad’s busy with patients and he’s got a new girlfriend, and Mum, well, she’s, um, making me a big brother.”

“Really? Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” he dryly replied. “Just another excuse to ignore me. I’m not her little project anymore.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about your mum, Jonathan,” Ginny admonished him.

“Your parents love each other, Ginny. Mine tolerate one another. When I got sick enough to leave school, I thought they’d get back together. I was stupid,” Jonathan said. “She was more than happy to leave me in a different country with a father I barely saw and then ship me off to a new school so she could get into the pants of another rich man.”

She looked at him, studying his eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“I heard you can’t go in there,” he stated, nodding toward the Great Hall.

“I’m banned, to be precise.” She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her. “He’s torturing me, making me stay here and all.”

“Do you want to dance?” He stood up and held out his hand to her. “At least smile once this evening, Ginny.”

“Whatever,” she said, standing up and taking his hand. The music from the Great Hall turned to a slow jazzy piece and they came together and began moving to the music, twirling around the floor.

He was right; she did forget her troubles, if only for a moment, she closed her eyes, trying to pretend that he was Harry and that she was wearing the dress she wore for Bill’s wedding and Harry was in new dress robes. She allowed herself to relax and enjoy the music.

“Ginny,” he said softly.

“Yes?” He was so close and she suddenly felt warm and content there in Jonathan’s arms with the music wafting around them.

He bent forward and kissed her. Without thinking, she kissed him back. Ginny felt herself relax against him as he pulled her close and kissed her harder. Jonathan moved his tongue along her lips, causing her to snap her eyes open and pull away.

“That should never have happened.” She slowly backed away from him and then ran up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady was gone. “Damn it all to bloody hell!” Her voice echoed in the emptiness of the castle as she frantically ran back and forth, looking for the Fat Lady.

“Who goes there?” A harsh voice from a painting behind startled her causing her to turn and face Sir Cadogan. “Milady, why aren’t you frolicking with the other lads and lasses?”

“Where’s the Fat Lady? I need to get inside!” Her patience was wearing thin and she had no desire to traipse around the castle looking for the woman.

“Ah! A quest! I shall endeavour to seek out the Guardian of Gryffindor!” The knight took off, eagerly searching the portraits that hung along the walls. Ginny paced back and forth before the portrait, cursing herself and Jonathan indiscriminately. The clock in the Entrance Hall chimed ten o’clock, and she knew she would have two hours to herself, at least, before anyone came back.

“Mistress fair! I have succeeded in my noble quest. Here, as you requested, the Fat Lady,” announced Sir Cadogan dramatically. The Fat Lady resumed her position inside the portrait.

“Bah humbug!” Ginny shouted at the lady.

“Washa matta dearie, have a bad time a’ da ball?” _Great, she’s drunk!_ Ginny thought.

“It’s the password word you pissed old bat! Bah humbug!” Her voice echoed through the stone hallways.

“Dear lady, not so loud! The honour of Gryffindor is contained in those words!” Sir Cadogan reprimanded Ginny. He pointed his lance at her, ready to joust.

“Open the bleeding door, you bint! Bah humbug!” The passageway opened and she was finally able to enter the common room. She swore at the house-elves who were decorating the room, causing several of them to back away, crying.

 _Lovely, I’ve made a house-elf cry. Merry Christmas to me._

*~*

The Burrow was decked out in all its second-hand fineness for the holidays. A large Christmas tree took over most of the sitting room and was bedecked with twinkling fairy lights and sparkling ornaments that had been passed down for generations. Garland and red bows festooned the banisters leading up the numerous flights of stairs and the front porch railings. The WWN was constantly playing Christmas carols, both Muggle and Wizard, filling the house with the sounds of the season. Fourteen Christmas stockings hung over the fireplace, bringing a small smile to the youngest Weasley’s face. There were stockings for her and her brothers, even Percy, along with her parents. There was also one for Fleur and Amanda, as well as the first grandchild, who should be making an appearance in the next few months. Hermione’s stocking was right next to Ron’s, and Harry’s stocking assumed its regular spot next to Ginny’s.

Ginny sat comfortably in a cushy chair with her legs tucked under her and a new jumper warming her body. She sat alone with her thoughts while the others were outside, playing in the snow. She gave a lame excuse about needing to do homework when in fact all she could think about was a conversation she dreaded having with Harry. She needed to tell him that she’d kissed Jonathan Martin.

“Ginny, are you okay?” asked Hermione, her cheeks red from the cold.

“When did you come in?” Ginny never noticed the door opening or closing, or the heavy thump of the other girl’s boots traipsing across the floor.

“Not long ago.” Hermione sat down across from Ginny in the worn sofa. “Tell me. What happened?”

“What makes you think that something happened,” Ginny asked, trying to hide her annoyance that her friend could read her so well.

“Well,” Hermione began, “you love Christmas and you merely opened your gifts when it it’s your custom to shred the paper to bits.” She paused to breathe. “Then, you very nearly ate the chocolate pie all by yourself, causing Ron to go into paroxysms of terror.” She eyed Ginny coolly before continuing. “You’ve been very nice to Fleur all day. Everyone knows something is wrong. Spill it.” Hermione leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees, making Ginny feel more uncomfortable every second.

Ginny got up and sat on the couch next to her and whispered, “I kissed someone.”

Hermione’s eyes grew wide. “Who? Whom?” Ginny stifled a laugh as Hermione corrected her own grammar. “Does Harry know?”

“No,” she whispered again, “and I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Who is he?” All Ginny could do was stare at her and tilt her head and widen her eyes. Hermione understood. “No!”

“Shhhh. How am I supposed to tell Harry that I kissed the git who is betting on me?”

“Excuse me?” The girls whirled around to find Harry standing in the doorway, a snowball cradled in his hand. His face held a look that made Ginny feel sick.

“Harry…”

“You kissed him?” he asked incredulously. “After all that…you kissed him?” He dropped the snowball to the floor where it broke apart into a puddle as he trudged back outside.

“Bugger!” She pulled on her shoes, grabbed a jacket and marched outside, leaving Hermione on the couch, stunned at what had just happened.

She saw a snowball flying toward her out of the corner of her eye, and with a wave of her wand, it flew back at Fred and hit him squarely in the face. Laughter rang in her ears as she marched over to the outhouse, the door open and sounds of smashing coming from inside.

“Harry…” She ducked as a light bulb crashed on the wall over the door.

“What? What do you want me to say, Ginny? Thanks for telling me? How could you do it?” His eyes gleamed brilliant green and were wide in anger.

“It was one kiss, and I stopped it. Shouldn’t you be a little more trusting? Or is there something that you need to tell me too?” Her anger began to bubble up inside her as she looked at him. “I don’t understand why you’re so angry, Harry. Nothing else happened.”

“So was it everything you imagined it to be?” His voice was thick with bitterness. She hated it when he sounded like that. It made her skin crawl.

“Harry, just listen to me!” The door opened behind her, revealing Fred and George.

“Trouble in paradise?” asked George.

Ginny turned around, quickly hexing her brothers and locking the door to their screams and against further interruptions.

“Harry, do you really think that I would WANT to kiss him when I can kiss you like this?” She moved her face closer to his. “I love _you_.” Ginny moved the final inch and kissed him softly on the lips, teasing him, begging him to kiss her back. She kept it up a little longer and then he took control.

Reaching over to her, Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He deepened the kiss, taking her breath away. Her mouth opened to his and met his tongue eagerly. They’d never had more than five minutes alone at The Burrow and this was a long time coming. She sighed against him, making him hold her tighter and kiss her harder. Their breathing quickened and their hands roamed freely. All too soon, Harry pulled away.

“Will it happen again?” She shook her head.

“Harry, I danced with him in the Entrance Hall and he leaned over and kissed me. That’s it. Now kiss me again, okay?”

“As much as I love kissing you, I think we had better get back before Fred and George bring reinforcements,” he said with puffy lips. He brushed the hair out of his face and let her slide off his lap.

“I s’pose you’re right.” Ginny smiled. “Wouldn’t fancy another verbal attack myself. Besides, Mum hasn’t served the Christmas pudding yet, remember?”


	6. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys head to Sweden for Charlie’s wedding. This chapter features snogging in a hotel room as well as some good news for Remus and Tonks.

“Does everyone have all their things? Ginny, your dress?” Mrs. Weasley was tittering around the lounge of The Burrow, checking and re-checking everyone’s trunks and the four garment bags that were strewn across them.

“Yes, Mum. You already checked. Four times. Now come on, Dad’s getting impatient!” Ginny grabbed her mother by the shoulders and stopped her pacing. “Everything is ready, and Dad wants to go. Bill’s waiting for the trunks; now let’s get a move on!”

“Yes, right then.” Mrs. Weasley said a quick incantation and the trunks disappeared with a pop. A few moments later, a piece of parchment flew in through the fireplace and Ginny snatched it from the air.

“He’s got them. It also says that Amanda’s ready to go into labour.” Ginny’s mother’s eyes widened at the words.

“What? But…but…”

“Mum, it’s a joke. He’s telling you we’re being slow. Get a grip!” Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother, who took the note from her daughter’s hand. and they were joined by Mr. Weasley and Harry.

“You lot all set to go then?” Mr. Weasley glanced at his watc, and picked up a gold dinner plate. “Grab hold now.” Their hands clasped the plate and all too soon, Ginny felt the strange tugging behind her navel, transporting them across the sea to a valley in rural Sweden.

“Damn, it’s cold!” Ginny shouted absently. “Why’d Charlie have to get married in the middle of the bleeding winter?”

“Ginevra, don’t swear!” her mother reprimanded her. The four of them walked toward the large house in front of them, and the door opened without them knocking.

“ _Hej, välkommen till vårt hem_ ,” said a small woman with greying hair and crystal-like blue eyes. “Arthur! Molly!” The woman gave each of Ginny’s parents a warm hug.

Ginny felt awkward and looked over at Harry, who looked just as uncomfortable as she felt.

“ _Du måste vara Ginny_!” She then found herself wrapped up in the woman’s arms and merely nodded, not knowing what in the world the strange woman was saying. “ _Och vem är det här_? The woman looked at Harry, scanning him up and down.

 _Here we go again. She’s noticed the scar._

“Harry Potter! _I mitt hem! Jag är så ärad!_ ” She was nearly jumping up and down, barely able to contain herself. “ _Nils, Harry Potter är i vårt hus!_ ” Her voice jumped a few octaves as she shouted behind her. She took hold of Harry’s hands and voraciously shook them.

“Uh, hello there. Nice to meet you,” Harry said with a nervous smile.

A very pregnant brunette came up behind the woman, sounding frantic. “ _Mamma, mamma, lugna ner dig! Du glömde översättningsformlen igen_!” The young woman removed her wand and said more words Ginny couldn’t understand. “Really, Mother. Let the poor boy go!”

Ginny felt her mouth drop as she suddenly understood the words. _What the hell just happened?_

The young woman looked at Ginny and smiled. “Hello, there, Ginny. I’m Amanda. Is this the first time you’ve ever witnessed a translation charm?”

“Uh, yes. Nice to meet you.” Amanda put her arm around Ginny, leading her and her parents into the front room while Amanda’s mother kept hold of Harry’s hands and pushed him onto a settee, sitting right next to him. “Harry, you’ll have to pardon my mother. She doesn’t get out much anymore,” she teased.

“Oh Amanda! You are so rude!” She got off the settee and took Ginny’s cloak from her, motioning for her to sit on the settee next to Harry. “My name is Eva. And my husband…” She glanced over her shoulder. “Nils!” She shouted in a voice that reminded Ginny of her mother. “The Weasleys are here. And they brought Harry Potter!” Harry’s face began to turn pink and his head sunk to his chest while his body shook in laughter.

~*~

The day of the wedding proved to be much more interesting than Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Granted, it was about fifty degrees colder than Bill’s, but things were much more relaxed; Harry wasn’t leaving to hunt for Horcruxes and war wasn’t an imminent threat anymore. Life was just, well, normal now. Ginny looked around at the reception hall and noticed the smiles on everyone’s faces. It made her heart quicken to know that she had a part in it.

Amanda and Charlie looked wonderful together. His red hair and her brown locks complemented each other quite well. They reminded her of Ron and Hermione who were, at the moment, totally enraptured with one another and sat disgustingly close together. Amanda’s belly was rather humorous, and Ginny had to drag her mother away from Amanda several times when she attacked her daughter-in-law’s belly with her hands.

“But, Ginny,” her mother had protested only moments before, “this is my first grand baby, and I’ve missed out on everything!” After that, Amanda took pity on her new mother-in-law, allowing her to feel the kicks and take guesses on the gender.

Charlie was so different now. Gone was the rakish devil who never talked about anything but Quidditch, dragons and girls with differing shades of hair. In his place was a strangely wonderful Charlie; one who talked about love, babies and family. She watched him while he talked to Bill, wondering what was on their minds. If Bill ever became a father, that would surely be a sign of the Apocalypse. Not that Bill wouldn’t make a wonderful father, but the thought of Bill and Fleur as parents is what really bothered her. Ginny didn’t know what would be worse, the little Veela prima donna complaining about stretch marks or the fact that Ginny would actually have to accept Fleur as a member of the family. Shaking her head at that thought, she headed back over to the buffet table to drown her thoughts in food.

Before she could turn around, Ginny felt someone beside her and smiled as she felt a breath on her neck. “I hope you know that I have a boyfriend.”

“Really? What’s he like?” He began nibbling on her ear.

“Skinny, has messy hair and can’t see worth a damn without his glasses.” She giggled softly.

“Well then, he sounds pretty lame to me.” Warm arms went around her waist.

“No, he’s not,” said Ginny as she turned around to face Harry. “He’s really rather sweet.” She kissed him softly on the lips. “I need some privacy.” His face lit up and he followed her as they began to weave their way through the crowd, finally taking a seat on the stairs leading to the basement of the hall. She sat down next to him on the narrow tread.

“You looked so serious there. What’s going on?” he asked. His hands absently went to her hair and took out the clips that held her hair in place during the wedding.

“Just thinking. Charlie’s married and becoming a father. That’s a right scary thought.” She cocked her head to the side, taking note of the way his hair fell across his brow. “I feel old.”

Harry’s rich laughter echoed down the stairs. “You’re seventeen! If anyone should feel old, it’s Hermione. Nineteen is ancient.”

“You git.” She rolled her eyes. “I meant that so much has changed in the last few months that it’s just difficult to believe that things as normal as having babies and weddings are taking place again.”

“Well, I did it for you,” he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, teasing her lips apart with his tongue. The last time Harry kissed her like this, they were in her father’s shed at Christmas and Ginny was trying to explain to him why she kissed Jonathan Martin. His talented lips, tongue and hands soon made her forget about everything and she felt herself floating along on a cloud of pure bliss.

“Eh, hem.” The two of them broke apart and turned around to find Bill looking down at them, his scars standing out in either anger or amusement. “They’re leaving. Bouquet and all.”

Harry quickly stood up and helped Ginny to her feet as she smoothed her dress and hair.

“Uh, Harry? You’ve got some lipstick right there,” Bill pointed out, briefly touching Harry’s cheek. Harry turned red and quickly rubbed it off as he muttered his thanks. They followed Bill back into the reception hall and Ginny was immediately swept up by Hermione and taken to the front of a large gathering of witches, all single.

“All set, ladies?” Amanda teased them. “One, two, three!” the little bouquet floated in the air, and without any effort or pushing, it landed right in Ginny’s arms. Applause filled her ears and she felt a blush rise onto her cheeks. Her thoughts, however, were not as innocent as the others imagined.

“Oh dear, Mum, looks like there’ll be another wedding to plan,” Fred announced earning him a huff from his mother. Ginny also heard the distinct sound of people choking on a beverage. Looking to her right, both Harry and Ron were gasping for breath.

~*~

“So your dad said that I could take you back to school,” Harry softly told her as they cuddled together in Harry and Ron’s room at the inn they’d been staying at. “The Portkey will take us just outside the wards, and then I’ll have to leave you at the gates.”

Ginny nodded slowly. They were lying on one of the beds in the room and listening to the wireless. Ginny lay curled up alongside Harry and he absently stroked her hair, occasionally twisting a strand on his fingers. One of her legs was thrown over his knee and her head rested peacefully on his chest. She loved the sound of his heartbeat and began tracing circles around his chest, stopping at the points of his nipples that formed.

The thought of going back to school was not a very pleasant one. She enjoyed the last week in Sweden and her time with Harry. But their time alone was never enough and Harry was supposed to take her back to Hogwarts in a few days. Her eyes began to sting as she tried to hold back the tears.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ll miss you, too, you know. I’ll come for the Hogsmeade weekend in February and we’ll get all mushy at Madame Puddifoot’s, okay?” He hated that place and all its horrible memories, but if that’s what she wanted, he’d suffer in silence for her. “Gin, don’t cry. I lose all masculinity when you do that.”

She snorted in response as she wiped her eyes. “So, um, how long do they usually take?” Ron and Hermione had taken over Ginny and Hermione’s room a few hours ago, leaving the two of them alone.

“Well,” he began, shifting on the bed, “depends sometimes. Now understand, I usually make myself pretty scarce and all, but one night I was in the kitchen for three hours. I went up to my room, and I could still hear the floorboards whining above me.” Ginny began to laugh, but he put his hand over her mouth. “It’s not funny, Gin! Do you have ANY idea what it’s like to hear your two best friends fucking all night while your girlfriend is in bloody SCOTLAND?” He shook his head as she burst out laughing.

“Sorry. But it is funny, you know.” She turned towards Harry and softly touched his cheek, enjoying the warmth of his flesh on her hand. “Fred and George aren’t going to be back for awhile. They’re still out with, um, Kristin and what’s her name.”

“Ingrid. They’re out with Kristin and Ingrid. And what, pray tell, are you trying to tell me?”

“Well, Mr. Auror-in-Training, put a spell on the damned door so we can have some time alone!”

“Ginny…”

“Harry, I’m going back to school in two days! The last time we had a snog--a really good snog--was back in November. Remember?” Ginny remembered and she was sure Harry did as well. Harry’s mouth turned up in a wide smile. “The spell, Harry?”

“ _Pseudo Portus_!” The door leading to the hall became eerily semi-opaque. Harry added a second spell “ _Alarum!_ ”

“What did you do? I can see into the hallway.”

“Auror secrets. I’ll have to Obliviate you later on, just so you know,” he teased. “So, Miss Weasley, what kind of a snog did you have in mind? Last time, I was the one who was starkers, right?” His lips met hers and soon Ginny forgot all about going back to school and being away from Harry. He kissed her softly, almost timidly until he was satisfied it was okay. She deepened the kiss out of frustration over his shyness. Their kisses became more passionate and their hands grew bolder in their exploration.

“Gin? Can I?” Ginny opened her eyes and suddenly remembered that she was without her shirt and Harry was in a similar state of undress. Trying to focus on what he wanted, she looked down, seeing his hand resting at the waistband of her sweatpants.

Harry’s eyes never strayed from hers as she nodded and felt his hand sneak under the grey cotton and satin that covered her and settle on her skin. Ginny knew she was wet and caught a shy smile play across Harry’s face. Placing her hand on his cheek, she drew him in for another kiss, parting his lips with her tongue at the same moment that his fingers parted her folds, slipping one finger inside her.

“Wow,” he muttered against her lips.

“Mmmm,” Ginny groaned against his mouth while she lifted her pelvis off the mattress, pulling him farther into her. His fingers quickened and grazed over clit, bringing a little shriek from her.

Their lips separated with a small pop and Harry looked down at her. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” He began to withdraw his fingers, but she held him fast.

“No, Harry. I loved it.” He smiled again and began moving his fingers across her sensitive spot. “Yeah, right there.” She rocked her hips against his hand and again felt the ripples of pleasure begin to build inside her. Harry watched her in fascination while she arched her neck against the pillow and bit her lower lip. Little sounds escaped her as he moved faster and faster.

“Ginny? Love, are you alright?” He was gasping for air as Ginny tightened around his fingers and let out a moan that reverberated throughout the room. She wrapped her arms around him, letting the aftershocks subside.

“Wow.” Ginny breathed as she brushed her hair off her face, feeling the sweat along her hairline. She had never felt so good, so relaxed and satisfied. But she knew, someday, there would be more. The prospect of that situation brought a toothy grin to her face. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Harry murmured. “But, um, I need a little help here.” Harry rolled to her side and she felt him poking her. A little laugh escaped her lips when her eyes landed on Harry’s cock, which was poking out of his boxers.

“Did I do that?” He nodded. “Well, I guess I should fix it then, yeah?” His arms went around her and gathered her close for another kiss. As her hand drifted down Harry’s torso, a disturbing squelch filled the room.

“Oh fuck! It’s Ron!” Harry bolted from the bed and threw Ginny’s clothes at her while quickly hopping into his jeans.

“What? How do you know?” Her pullover went over her head and she barked at Harry again once her head came through. “Harry? Answer me!”

“The spell I put on the door. It’s an alarm spell.” Harry threw his t-shirt over his head and sat on the sofa calming his breathing. “Hurry up.”

“Well, where the hell is my bra, Harry?” It flew across the room and landed on her head. She sprang from the bed and ran into the bathroom to finish dressing, slamming the door behind her.

It wasn’t three seconds after she shut the door that she heard Ron’s booming voice asking Harry to turn on the wireless so he could listen to the Cannons—Portree game. Sounds of Quidditch fans filled the air and Ginny sat on the toilet trying to calm down. Fully dressed, she opened the door and walked over to Harry, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good night, Harry. Ron, you have a hickey on your neck. Have Harry teach you a glamour charm or Mum’ll freak.” Ron blushed, bringing a smile to Ginny’s face as she left the room.

~*~

Ginny’s mother was giving a wonderful impression of a mother hen as the young Weasley made her preparations to head back to school. She’d been in and out of Ginny’s room for the past hour and a half and Ginny was down to her last nerve.

“Mum! It’s fine! I think I can pack for school without your constant vigilance!” Ginny yelled, her voice clearly making it though her mother’s muttering.

Unexpectedly, Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes as she looked at her daughter. “Oh, sorry. I promised I wouldn’t do this.” She sank onto Ginny’s bed and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. “It’s just that you’re the last one, and it’s not long until you leave me, too. Then you’ll be headed off to Healer school and then you’ll get married to Harry…”

“Mum! I never said anything about getting married!” _I thought about it, but not now._

“Ginny,” she began, shaking her head, “I have eyes, dear. Harry is completely taken with you and he has been for ages. You’ll be married before you’re twenty.”

“Mother! I can’t believe you!” This wasn’t quite the conversation she pictured having with her mother. “You’ve always told me to put school first. Now you’ve already got me married off. So when am I going to be a mother?” Mrs. Weasley took her daughter’s hand and motioned for her to sit next to her.

“Dear, I know you’re only seventeen, but I’ve known you and Harry would be married ever since he defeated…Vol…Voldemort.” _Wow, she actually said his name. Good for you, Mum!_ “He looks at you the same way your father looked at me. And still does.”

“I really don’t need to hear that mother,” Ginny giggled.

“Bill and Charlie have that same look. Yes, even for Fleur. She is growing on me, dear.” Ginny shut her mouth upon hearing her mother’s words. “Harry saved the world for you Ginny and whether he admitted it or not, you were his motivation. I don’t think he’d be the same person if you weren’t in his life.”

“Mum, I do love him. Very much.” Her voice was soft and low, a mere fraction of her normal tone, which surprised her. Ginny felt her neck warm with her admission, never dreaming that she would ever have this conversation. “He’s my world. Or at least a very big part of it.” Ginny noticed Mrs. Weasley’s expression change in a millisecond, telling Ginny the conversation would be getting even more serious.

“Now have you and he…?”

“No! No, no, no!” She sprung from the bed, feeling hot and uncomfortable in her own room.

“Good. But you are a grown woman and I didn’t bring you up to do things in the improper order,” she reminded her daughter.

“But you did Charlie?” Ginny saw her mother’s expression change in the blink of an eye.

“I am not going to say anything about that. But I know you and I know Harry. He’s not that type of young man.”

“Mum, can I ask you a question?” She took her mother’s hands and looked straight into her eyes.

“Absolutely, dear,” she replied. “You can ask me anything.”

“Did you and Daddy wait?” Ginny could feel her heartbeat thump harder within her chest. She wished she could take back those words.

“Ginny,” she began, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, “I can’t lie to you. No, we did not. Times were different. Stop.” She placed a finger on Ginny’s lips before she could get the protest out of her mouth. “I was about to say that love never changes. I wish you would wait until you are married, but I know I can’t stop you. Your brothers…yes, I know about them all. They at least had the courtesy to keep their trousers zipped while they still lived in my home.”

Ginny couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, Ron kind of messed that up.”

“I really don’t need to be reminded about that, young lady. The blinding white of your brother’s bum is forever etched into my memory.” They both laughed heartily before wrapping their arms around each other in a hug. “Come now. Harry will be here soon to take you back to school.”

~*~

She stood at the gates to Hogwarts, dreading to enter. It had started to sprinkle, and Ginny was glad of it since it hid her tears from Harry. His eyes were dark and he managed to hide his emotion from her behind his glasses as they stood there in the rain. He softly touched her cheek and stroked the tender flesh underneath her eye, wiping the rain, or a stray tear, from her face.

“Here comes Remus.” Harry’s voice was soft , drifting away on the wind that began to drive the rain harder across the landscape.

“Hello, Ginny. Harry.” Professor Lupin opened the gate from his side and with a wave of his wand, made Ginny’s trunk disappear; she knew her things would be waiting for her at the castle. Looking up,, she noticed her friend wore a huge smile on his face, despite the foul weather.

“Evening, Remus,” Harry replied, appearing a bit amused by the older man’s appearance. “What’s with you? They discover a cure for Lycanthropy or something?”

“No. Even better,” Lupin replied.

“Oh right, Remus. What could be better than that?” Ginny cocked an eyebrow while she observed his face. _Ah, there it is. That little gleam in his eye._

“Well, Tonks won’t be able to substitute for me much next school year,” he told them. His grin grew even wider, if that was even humanly possible.

“What’s wrong? Is she okay?” wondered Harry, sounding very concerned.

Ginny and Remus began laughing at Harry, whose confused look only drove them into further hysterics.

“Oh, Harry! I love it when you’re thick!” She put her arms around him and whispered in his ear. “She’s pregnant, silly!” Harry’s face snapped toward his friend, eyes wide in shock.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Remus asked. In answer, Harry launched himself at the Marauder and hugged him. Laughter came from the two of them as they pulled apart.

“Well, that’s fantastic! Bloody fantastic!” Harry reached over and grabbed Ginny’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

The three of them stood there, in the rain, talking inanely about the upcoming arrival of the littlest Marauder. Ginny learned Tonks was ill all the time and that she had sudden cravings for rarer meat than usual. No, they hadn’t picked out any names yet and yes, the baby would be fine and unaffected by Remus’ condition. A heavy clap of thunder reminded them of the reason they stood there.

“Well, Ginny, we need to get you inside, I suspect.” Remus still hadn’t stopped smiling. “I’ll turn my back so you can give him a proper goodbye.” He slowly turned around and faced the castle. It wasn’t much privacy, but enough.

“I’ll see you next month for Valentine’s, okay? I promise,” Harry reassured her. They leaned toward each other and kissed softly, not allowing themselves to get too carried away. He pulled her in for a hug and she closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his arms around her and his rain-soaked scent.

“I love you, Harry,” she murmured against his neck.

“I know. I love you, too,” he whispered back as he pulled away from her, holding onto her hand until it fell away as she entered the gates of the school.

~*~

Ginny decided that January was a boring month. Nothing happened at Hogwarts in January. No Quidditch. No Hogsmeade trips. Nothing. After the grand adventure of the trip to Sweden and her weeks with Harry, nothing could really compare to what had already happened. Her school work was nothing to get excited over, even after she was caught up with everything that she missed. The month seemed to drag on forever.

She sat in the Great Hall for lunch one dreary Thursday, idly chatting with Colin and Demelza when Hedwig dropped by to see her.

“Hi, girl.” She stroked the owl’s feathers lightly, tossing her a piece of roast beef. “How’s Harry?” Hedwig hooted her response. “Off you go now. Get some rest or Hagrid will kill me.” The snowy owl took off quietly and left the castle.

“So what’s new with Harry?” asked Demelza.

“Can I read it first without you breathing down my neck?” Ginny thought she sounded nonchalant, but Demelza’s look told her she sounded more irritated than amused. Her eyes scanned the page and she unconsciously furrowed her brow. “Great. Just great.” Putting the letter into her bag, she got up from the table. “I need some time alone. Sorry I can’t talk about it right now.”

“That’s okay, Gin. I’ll see you in Defence, okay?” She nodded and walked out the large doors to find her hiding spot behind a tapestry on the fifth floor.

Settling herself in a somewhat comfortable position, Ginny dug the letter out of her bag and unfolded the parchment to reread Harry’s letter.

 _Gin—_

 _This will have to be short.  
I’m leaving to go to something they call ‘boot camp,’ a two week physical training course in Lake District. Shacklebolt just got the all clear from the MLE so I’ll be leaving in the morning.  
Don’t worry; I will be back in time for Valentine’s Day. I promise._

 _Love, Harry_

  
“You sure as hell better show up for Valentine’s Day, Potter, or there’ll be hell to pay.” Ginny crushed the letter in a ball and set it on fire with her wand. As she watched the parchment turn into ash, her thoughts sped towards Valentine’s Day and her reunion with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of you are not familiar with the Swedish language, I give you the dialogue in English:
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello! Welcome to our home,” said a small woman with greying hair and crystal-like blue eyes. “Arthur! Molly!” The woman gave Ginny’s parents warm hugs.
> 
> Ginny felt awkward and looked over at Harry, who looked as uncomfortable as she felt.
> 
> “You must be Ginny.” Ginny found herself wrapped up in the woman’s arms and merely nodded, not knowing what in the world the strange woman was saying.  
> “And who do we have here?”
> 
> “Harry Potter! In my house! I am so honoured to meet you.” She was nearly jumping up and down, barely able to contain herself. “Nils! Harry Potter is here!”  
> Her voice jumped a few octaves as she shouted behind her. She took hold of Harry’s hands and voraciously shook them.
> 
> A very pregnant brunette came up behind the woman, sounding frantic. “Mama, Mama, calm down!” The young woman removed her wand and said more words Ginny couldn’t understand. “You forgot the Translation Charm again!”


	7. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is usually a day you spend with the one you love, not face to face with the one person hell-bent on making you his. Without your consent.

Hogwarts was all abuzz at the beginning of February. The morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ had arrived at breakfast, and the big news was that the Ministry for Magic had announced that there would be a gala in honour of the defeat of Voldemort the previous year. Harry, Ron and Hermione were to be the guests of honour at the lavish celebration which was to be held the week before Valentine’s Day.

  
Ginny knew that some things didn’t make the paper. Even though the Ministry tried to palm all the glory off on Harry, he said he wouldn’t participate if his friends weren’t involved. His loyalty to them is what changed their minds. It was that same loyalty and his desperate search for privacy that caused him to tell Ginny he didn't want her to go. He was being stalked everywhere he went lately and didn’t want his private life on display for the entire Wizarding world to see. She was thankful for that, in a way. The part of her that held a grudge was the part that longed to spend time with Harry.

  
She felt a nudge at her side and turned to find Sarah with a goofy grin on her face. "So? Are you going? I mean you were there."

  
"No," Ginny replied rather glumly. "Harry doesn’t want our private life in the paper." Ginny knew she didn’t believe that statement completely herself and that Sarah would read much more into it than was necessary.

  
"Oh really," Sarah replied, her eyebrow cocked in an expressive arch. She knew better than to continue pressing Ginny and left the Great Hall to spread the news of Ginny and Harry’s imminent break-up, Ginny was sure.

  
"Don’t let her get to you, Ginny. You don’t want to be a piece of meat for the press and neither does Harry," Colin reassured her. "Is he still at boot camp?"

  
"Yeah," she answered. "He has three days left and then the damn gala and six days after that he’ll be here for Valentine’s." The last phrase brought a smile to her face. She’d been looking forward to this Valentine’s Day since she left Harry at the gates after Charlie’s wedding.

  
In his last letter from boot camp, Harry told her to make plans for them all day and to see if Remus would be willing to let her stay out all night. Ginny’s thoughts became rather steamy, imagining what Harry and she could get up to. Oh, she knew what they could get up to if left to their own devices, and even though she told herself she wasn’t ready to make that step with Harry, she was making lists of things she did want to try with him. Thoughts of those activities brought a flush to her face and an ache to her thighs that didn’t go away until she lay in her darkened room with the curtains pulled around her bed. As the pleasure she gave herself surged through her body, she closed her eyes, imagining it was Harry touching her.

 _"Come in," she softly said into the dim light of her room._

 _"Hey," Harry automatically said. "Want some company?" A smile played across his face and she felt her temperature rise. She scooted over, leaving him a spot next to her._

 _"Don’t forget to seal the door, Harry. The wrath of Molly Prewett Weasley is rather infamous, remember?" Her laugh echoed in her room as she watched him cast a Silencing Charm and Imperturb the door. She watched as he flung himself to the bed and stretched out next to her._

 _"I don’t think you are going to need this right now, Ginny." He took the book she’d been reading and tossed it aside and pulled her to him so she was flush against his body._

 _"Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She tried to frown at him, but couldn’t stop her laugh. He was never this forward. In answer, his lips met hers softly, reminding her of their first innocent kisses by the lake that Saturday so long ago. "There he is," she managed once she broke their kiss. She swept the fringe off his face._

 _"I’ll miss you, you know." He looked so serious in the evening light. His fingers found their way to her lips and traced the edges lightly before moving onto her jaw line. Fingers were replaced by lips which slowly moved toward her ear, making Ginny tingle and arch her neck away from him, giving him more room to explore her skin._

 _"Harry," she whispered before she turned to him, kissing him full on the mouth, matching his need with her own. She felt a rush of desire in her chest asshe unwrapped her legs from his hips, feeling the hardness that strained under his pyjama bottoms._

 _Harry’s hand found its way to the skin under her shirt and drifted along her side, sending shivers up and down her spine. He barely touched her, yet could evoke all these feelings within her. His hands slid to her breast causing her to gasp into his mouth as they kissed. She knew he loved her breasts; she pulled away from him and nodded, giving him permission to remove her shirt. She saw him swallow hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Harry sat back on his haunches and pulled the shirt with him, exposing her to the chilly air of the room. She could feel her nipples tighten._

 _Ginny watched him as he just kneeled there, looking at her with wide eyes that held so much love in them. She reached up with her hands and moved them across his shirted chest and slid onto his shoulders. He took her hands and put them down before removing his own shirt and lying next to her on the bed._

 _"Ginny…I…I want you," he admitted, his voice catching on the last words. His hands began to wander again across her chest, breasts and onto her stomach, inching closer to the drawstring of her pyjama shorts._

  
Ginny lay in her bed, panting as the effects of her self-induced climax wore off. She bit her lower lip, wondering why she could so easily do this to herself but couldn’t let Harry see her naked and make love to her? She knew he wouldn’t care that her hips were wider than most or that she had freckles in some of the most embarrassing places or that she had bright orange hair between her legs that rivalled the colours of the Cannons. Punching her pillow in disgust, she turned on her side and tried to go to sleep.

~*~

  
A familiar tapping awoke Ginny, bringing a smile to her face as she saw the snowy owl perched on her window ledge. The air was cold as she drew back the blankets and stepped over to the window, letting in the bird.

  
"Hi, Hedwig. Oh, you’re so cold. You stay in here today, okay?" Ginny reached down and stroked the silky feathers and kissed the top of Hedwig’s head. The owl lifted her leg and patiently waited as Ginny untied the message before flying to the top of Ginny’s four-poster bed and burying her head under one of her wings.

  
 _Morning, Sunshine._

Ginny smiled. She missed these kinds of letters from Harry.

 _Well, tonight is the bloody gala and Ron is actually looking forward to dancing with Hermione tonight. He says he wants to make up for the Yule Ball and be the best date he can be. Hopefully, neither of the Patils will be around to remind him of what an utter ass he was before._

 _You wouldn’t believe the number of offers I’ve had for dates tonight. I think I lost count at forty owls yesterday. It was nice that none of them could find me at home, but Ministry officials are rather perturbed that I had a slew of them waiting for me in the training room. I’ve even received some rather peculiar gifts. Lacy things. They’re nice and all, but I don’t think they’ll fit me. So I’m saving them for you. Ron found some of them sitting in my room. He asked me, "Harry, are you the kind of guy that wants to play for the Harpies? You know the kind that swings the Beaters’ bat the other way?" I kid you not and you can just stop laughing! I know you are._

 _Ginny wiped away tears from her laughter._

 _The look on his face was just pitiful. He really didn’t appreciate it when I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled weird at him. He nearly ran out of the room. I don’t know how long it will take for him to forgive me for that one, but it was worth it. When I finally ended up explaining to him what happened, he was a bit jealous of the kind of mail I’d received. I then reminded him of Natalie’s latest package (she sent him a lacy red bra and a pair of crotch-less knickers) and he shut up._

 _I’m going to be rather busy the rest of the month. After the ball (gag), I have three projects that I have to work on plus I have another memorial thing to attend. That one is in Ireland. When all this is over with, I swear I’m going to shut myself in my house and not come out for a month._

 _So I’ll have your dad take some pictures and send them to you so you will know how desperately bored I will be. I’ll make sure he gets some of Ron twirling Hermione about the floor as well._

 _Love, Harry._

  
She folded the letter and placed it in her now overstuffed drawer with all his other letters. As she closed the drawer, she remembered that he hadn’t mentioned anything about Valentine’s Day and coming up to visit her. _Well, he did have a lot on his mind,_ she told herself.

  
She dragged herself out of bed and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast. She began to open the door and stopped midway upon hearing her name mentioned.

  
"Ginny’s not going? You’re not serious!"

  
"She told me herself. He doesn’t want to ‘put her on display.’ I’d say they’ll be finished soon. With all the time they spend away from each other, it’s no wonder."

  
"Oh come on, Sarah. They spent all that time in Sweden together for her brother’s wedding. They had to have enjoyed that," Demelza chirped.

  
"Well, they could just be staying together for the sex, you know." Ginny never hated Sarah Mitchell more than she had at that moment.

  
"You still think they do that? Even after what happened in November?"

  
"He’s a man, Dem. How can he not want it? If she’s not having sex with him, someone else is." Ginny let the door close and decided she’d rather do a Cleansing Charm than take a shower today.

~*~

"Miss Weasley!" Ginny’s head popped up at the sound of Professor McGonagall’s angry reprimand. She heard the laughter around her and she soon discovered that her mouse was ticking rather than squeaking. And rather loudly, too. "Miss Weasley, would you please stay after class?" Ginny nodded. "I didn’t hear that."

  
"Yes, Professor."

  
"Now, kindly fix your mouse."

  
Ginny’s gaze fell back on her mouse, noticing the tail had turned into the hand of a watch. She slapped her forehead with disgust, realising she had incompletely transformed her mouse into a watch.

  
Standing at the teacher’s desk after class was not the most exciting of prospects Ginny had ever encountered. She knew McGonagall was angry with her and prepared herself for the worst. Since coming back from Sweden, her performance in her classes had decreased significantly.

  
Professor McGonagall turned around, treating Ginny to her pursed lip expression, which meant any number of things.

  
"Now, Ginny, I have heard some rather disturbing news about you." She crossed her arms in front of her, and all Ginny could do was to open her mouth in disbelief. _What the hell happened now?_

  
"Pardon? Excuse me, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Ginny shifted nervously back and forth on her feet.

  
"I have heard from several students that you have been sneaking out to the village and meeting Mr. Potter for, how can I say this, relations," said McGonagall, looking uncomfortable.

  
"Well, that’s not true at all. Any of it." Ginny felt her blood begin to boil and tried to calm herself in the coming tide. "Who told you? Sarah? Romilda?"

  
"Miss Weasley that is not the point. I want to get the bottom of your behaviour. And Mr. Potter’s."

  
"Will you please listen to me?" The older woman nodded. "I swear I have NOT been sneaking out of the castle. Harry has been in Lake District for boot camp for nearly two weeks, so unless I can Apparate out of the castle, I haven’t been going anywhere."

  
There was a silence between them as McGonagall processed the information. After a fashion, she nodded at Ginny, pointing to the empty chair near her desk. "Please tell me what has been going on that would make people think this of you. Have you and he…"

  
"Professor! That is absolutely none of your business." Ginny felt her face redden. "And just so you know, we haven’t done anything, and anyone who says we have is a lying, evil snake!"

  
The older woman looked at her, astonished at Ginny’s words.

  
"I have an idea who is it, anyway, Professor. Jonathan Martin is a royal pain in the arse. Do you know what he and his friends have got going?" she asked and watched the woman shake her head. "They have a fifty Galleon bet on Jonathan getting me in the sack for Valentine’s, and seeing how close it is, I’d say they’re getting a bit desperate."

  
"And why didn’t you tell me about this when it all started?"

  
"Because I thought Harry took care of it in November. Obviously Jonathan recently got his balls back," Ginny retorted.

  
"Language, Miss Weasley," McGonagall warned. "I will handle Mr. Martin and his friends, thank you very much. You may go, Ginny."

  
Ginny ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. "I just want this to go away. I’m tired of everyone assuming the worst of me. I’m tired of everyone looking at me."

  
"Then perhaps it is a good thing you’re not going to the gala this evening." Ginny was shocked at how gentle her teacher sounded at that moment, and felt almost as if she had her mother there. "I was young once, too, Ginny, and I am not unaware of how fragile emotions can be when faced with gossip." She tenderly stroked Ginny’s shoulder and began leading her out of the room. "May I suggest a visit with Mrs. Lupin?" Ginny nodded and wiped a tear from her eye and headed toward the Great Hall.

~*~

  
"…and then, I asked for a bowl of spinach ice cream. He nearly lost his lunch that day," Tonks chuckled. She and Ginny were sitting on the sofa in her and Remus’ quarters eating ice cream and ignoring the man sitting across the room from them.

  
"Love, I am not that weak-stomached, and you know that," Remus chimed in. He barely looked up from his paper as he spoke, rustling the paper as he turned the page.

  
"Oh, Remus, lighten up, you old fuddy duddy," Tonks laughed. "Here, Ginny, have some more ice cream. It always helps to eat chocolate when you’ve been exposed to the Dark Arts." Ginny laughed.

  
"Are you referring to me, my little Kneazle?"

  
"Wouldn’t dream of it, poopsey!"

  
"Oh stop it, both of you! Ron and Hermione were never that bad," Ginny said sourly. "And don’t you dare say anything about Harry and me."

  
"So, Ginny, did Minerva actually try to talk about sex with you?" Tonks asked with her eyebrow raised as she turned to Ginny.

  
"Okay, I’m leaving." Remus got up off his chair and took his empty bowl into the kitchenette. "I prefer not to imagine one of my oldest friends and mentors talking about that subject. I fear I shall never enjoy copulating again." This statement brought forth another round of laughter from the ladies.

  
"Okay, fine, Remus, but the next time you feel the urge to go all doggy on me, I’ll remind you of that statement, okay?" That remark earned her a dish towel on the head, which Tonks immediately transformed into something a bit more silky and lacy before tossing it back to her husband. Remus shook his head as he left the room.

  
Ginny calmed herself down and looked seriously at Tonks. "You know, I have a strange feeling Harry forgot about Valentine’s Day. He didn’t mention it in his last letter."

  
"Well, ask him, Ginny," Tonks suggested.

  
"I can’t do that. He’ll think I’m a clingy little…oh, you know!"

  
"No he won’t. He’ll give himself a quick kick in the arse, that’s what he’ll do!" Tonks took another bite of her chocolate ice cream with marinara sauce. "Men need to be reminded of those sorts of things, especially the older they get!"

  
"I heard that, Nymphadora!"

~*~

  
The next few days seemed to rush by in a flurry to Ginny. She tried several times to begin her letter to Harry but was either interrupted or was called away for one reason or another. Before she knew it, it was February fourteenth and the day was a brilliantly bright white as she woke up, eagerly looking toward the window for any sign of Hedwig. There was none.

  
"Well, the mail will come soon enough," she told herself as she threw back the covers and stepped onto the chilly stone floor underneath her.

  
Dressing quickly, she headed down the stairs and entered the Great Hall, which was bedecked for the holiday with sparkly hearts, roses and twinkling fairy lights. Her mind went back to her first year and she was reminded of the garish decorations that Gilderoy Lockhart thought were so appropriate.

  
"Dear Merlin, did Madame Puddifoot vomit in here?" she asked as she sat down next to Colin at the Gryffindor table. She shook her head as glitter sprinkled into her hair. "Whose bloody idea was this?"

  
"Sorry you don’t appreciate it, Ginny." She turned around and saw Tonks standing there with a smug look on her face. "Call it the whim of a pregnant woman and the fact that we could all use a little cheering up today. Oh, by the way, when’s Harry coming?" Tonks sat down next to Ginny and took a piece of bacon from the plate in front of her.

  
"Don’t know. He hasn’t sent a letter since after the gala. I’m getting nervous now. I’ve got all the plans made and I’m not sure if I’ll get to see him at all now."

  
"So, Potter gave up on you?" asked a deep voice that made Ginny cringe. She turned around and saw her least favourite Ravenclaw standing in front of her with a bouquet of roses and a satisfied smirk on his face.

  
"No, Jonathan." Ginny stood up and looked at Tonks. "Sorry, I seem to have lost my appetite." Making her way toward the door, she strode past him, ignoring the looks of the rest of the students that had gathered for breakfast that morning.

  
"Oh come on, now! The least you can do is thank me for the flowers! It took a lot of work to get these," he pleaded as he chased after her, the sound of his feet thudding against the hard floor. He was pathetic and so very transparent. Jonathan caught up to her and stepped in front of her, holding the flowers to her and cocking his head to the side.

  
"Thank you," she said flatly. "But I’m sure you can find someone else who’ll want them."

  
Jonathan moved in and whispered, "But you’re the one I want to give them to. I’ve been dreaming of our kiss, Ginny. Remember?" Reaching for her hand, he pulled her to him, in front of the whole school no less, and leaned in as if to kiss her. "I can take your mind off your troubles today, love."

  
With her free hand, Ginny slapped him across the cheek, the sound echoing through the Great Hall. She’d pay for that, she was sure, but it felt damned good just to see the look of shock on his face. "Sorry. I think you’ll owe your little friends a right sum of money, yeah? Yes, I know." She swung around and marched into the entrance hall and out the front door, fighting to hold back the anger that was bubbling up inside her.

  
The cold air cleared her head far faster than she had thought it would, but she couldn’t bring herself to head back into the castle. This was supposed to be a special day for her and Harry and it was just starting out altogether wrong. She kicked the snow in front of her. How could he forget Valentine’s Day? He asked her to get together something special and he had the NERVE to forget? Harry Potter would wish that he had been blown to bits by Voldemort when Ginny Weasley was through with him.

  
It was the worst Valentine’s Day she ever had. Even worse than the one of her first year when she embarrassed herself and Harry with that damn singing Valentine.

  
She sat at The Three Broomsticks watching her friends huddle around the ones they loved and exchange looks and kisses that were painful to watch, hoping against hope, that Harry would burst in through the doors, throw himself at her feet and beg for her forgiveness. But that moment never came and instead of feeling loved and valued, she felt cheated and more alone than she ever felt in her life.

  
As Ginny, Luna, Dennis and Colin made their way back to the castle, a small Hufflepuff came running up to them.

  
"Are…are you Gin…Ginny Weas…ley?" he huffed, leaning down with his hands on his knees.

  
"Yes," she answered wearily. "What’s the matter?" The boy handed Ginny a rolled-up piece of parchment tied with a piece of red ribbon. She took it from him and the boy ran back the way he came.

  
"Open it, Ginny!" Luna urged her eagerly. She watched as Ginny hastily tore the ribbon from the parchment and unrolled it in her hand.

  
 _Ginny---_

 _Sorry I’m late. Meet me at the cave behind the Hog’s Head._

 _Harry_

  
"Luna!" Ginny hugged Luna in a tight embrace. "He’s here! He’s here!" Ginny gave Luna her bag and took off toward the cave in a flat out run.

  
Ginny slowed down as she approached the entrance of the cave, taking deep breaths to calm herself down but her heart was thumping wildly inside her chest. "Harry? Harry, you in here?" She stepped inside the darkness of the cave, and lit her wand softly, giving the inside of the cave a warm inviting glow.

  
"Gin?" She watched as he approached her from the shadows, bringing a smile to her face. In her excitement, she ran at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, his glasses falling to the side of his face. Ginny’s hands went to his hair and her fingers buried themselves in his thick locks. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, eagerly seeking entrance into her mouth and she willingly gave it.

  
In the darkness of the cave, they kissed and lost themselves in the moment. Ginny was amazed at his ardour and forwardness, if not slightly taken aback. But it had been so long since she’d seen him that she soon let those worries disappear.

  
He moaned and began tugging her down onto the floor of the cave, which she discovered was covered with a cushion that they sank into as he gently laid her on her back, continuing his kisses down her neck while his fingers began trailing down her arm, sending tingles up and down her spine. With boldness he’d never shown before, he rolled on top of her, pinning her beneath him and pulling open her shirt roughly.

  
"Har…Harry!" Ginny tried to lift his head from her now exposed upper body. His mouth fastened onto the swell of her breast and he began sucking on her tender flesh. "Ouch! Harry, that HURTS!" Ginny fisted her hands in his hair and yanked his head up to look him in the eyes. A beam of light fell on his face, causing her eyes to widen in both fear and anger. "Jonathan!" Ginny began to scoot herself backwards away from him, her feet skidding in the gravel beyond the cushion.

  
"What’s the matter, Ginny? Don’t you like the way I kiss?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face, tossing the glasses onto the floor of the cave. "You kiss like a dream." Ginny scrambled to her feet and began turning from him, hoping to get away.

  
"Jonathan, I told you before. I love Harry! Why can’t you understand that?" Ginny inched her way slowly across the cold wall toward the opening in the half-darkness of the cave. Without taking her eyes off him for a second, she took hold of her wand and closed her eyes, saying " _Expecto Patronum_ " over and over in her mind. A silver, misty doe appeared and leapt toward Jonathan, catching him off guard before prancing out into the daylight.

  
Ginny, emboldened by the appearance of her Patronus, pointed her wand at him menacingly, and with a non-verbal spell, Jonathan’s wand flew into her other hand. He was still in shock after her actions and made no movement. Taking the opportunity, she cast another spell on him, magical ropes binding him and a cloth wrapped around his mouth, effectively silencing him.

  
From outside the cave, Ginny heard footsteps and people shouting her name. She forgot that any Order member would follow her Patronus to offer their assistance. Both she and Jonathan turned toward the light at the opening of the cave to see Luna, Tonks and Professor Lupin charging into the cave.

  
"Ginny! What happened?" shouted Professor Lupin. He and the others stared at the scene in front of them. "Jonathan! What is going on?"

  
"That’s not Harry," Luna stated plainly. "She got a note saying that Harry wanted to meet her here. And that, Professor Lupin, is obviously not Harry."

  
"Tonks, take Ginny and Luna back to the castle while Mr. Martin and I have a word," Lupin said gruffly, almost growling at the boy, still bound and gagged on the ground.

  
Tonks stepped forward to place an arm around a now shaking Ginny and began pulling her out of the cave. "Ginny," Tonks whispered, "you should button up," Ginny looked down to see her shirt unbuttoned and a rather large, rather dark hickey on her left breast. Feeling her face flush, Ginny’s hands went to her shirt, pulling it shut before allowing Tonks to lead her back outside.

  
Ginny was silent the entire walk back to the castle and let Tonks take her to the Hospital Wing. She gave no resistance when Madam Pomfrey administered a Calming Draught and even allowed the woman to tuck her into a bed, all the while not saying a single word.

  
"Miss Weasley, this came for you shortly after they brought you here," Madam Pomfrey told her, handing Ginny another letter. "Do you want me to read it to you?" Ginny nodded and the matron began reading:

  
 _Ginny—_

 _Just wanted to let you know that you became an aunt today. His name is Kristoffer Arthur Jenz-Weasley. He’s adorable, Gin. Can you believe it? I’m a father!_

 _Charlie, Amanda and Kristoffer_

  
Ginny wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes and she smiled over at Madam Pomfrey, who wore a slight smile on her face.

  
"I’m an aunt," she simply stated.

  
After a nice nap and a meeting with Lupin and McGonagall in the infirmary, Ginny was released to Colin, who escorted her back to Gryffindor Tower.

  
"Ginny, are you going to be alright?" he asked at the bottom of the stairs that led to the dormitories. She nodded and gave Colin a warm hug.

  
"Thanks, Colin. I’ll be fine." Deep inside, Ginny knew she wouldn’t. It was perhaps the worst day of her life. She was pleased with the punishment handed down to Jonathan; he was expelled and sent packing that very afternoon. But what really bothered her was that she let her love for Harry get in the way of her better judgement. She should have known there was something wrong when she entered the cave; Harry would never meet her in a cave, as if he were trying to hide their relationship from others.

  
Harry. She was angry with both herself and him. She was angry with herself for being so naïve and stupid; she was upset with Harry for leaving her alone on Valentine’s Day, seemingly having forgotten about the entire thing.

  
As she huddled inside her curtained four-poster bed, she tried thinking of ways to make Harry as miserable as she felt. Things like cursing him with a Fat-Lip Jinx, or a Mole-Vision Spite Spell sounded good to her about five minutes ago, but as she sat there listening to the slow breathing of her roommates, she knew nothing she or Harry did would make things any better. She was just about to extinguish her light when a familiar tapping at the window drew her out of her curtained bed.

  
"Better late than never, Hedwig," she scolded the white owl before showing it to the top of her bed-post. Harry’s hurried handwriting across the parchment angered her and yet it made her heart soften. _At least he remembered._

  
 _Ginny,_

 _I know nothing I say will make up for the stupid mistake I made today. There’s no excuse. I have been pulled every which way the last few weeks and things just got away from me. I blew it. I’m sorry…_

  
The rest of the letter was full of him trying to explain things away and offerings of tokens of his sincerity. It was the last thing she needed right now. She needed Harry; she needed him to hold her and say he loved her; she needed to kiss him and feel herself drift away on clouds of bliss. She wanted to do all the things she had planned for the two of them, _on his insistence_ , and make him forget that he was famous. She just wanted to be his girlfriend.

  
Taking the letter, she did something very unusual. She crumpled it in her hand and threw it in the heater, watching it turn to ash.

  
Over the next few days, Hedwig was an almost daily visitor. She would arrive in the Great Hall with the regular post; she arrived early in the morning or late in the afternoon. Each time, the owl would look at her quizzically as if to say, ‘Read the letter. The boy misses you.’ And each time, Ginny would take the letter, shoo Hedwig away and toss the letter aside. Her roommates knew better than to ask her about the letters, and Sarah Mitchell even stopped bothering her.

  
After two weeks of letting Ginny shoo her away, Hedwig became insistent. She stood firm and bit Ginny a time or two, even drawing blood one particular morning.

  
"Damn you, Hedwig!" She shouted at the calm bird before she sucked on her finger. "Fine. I’ll read the damn note." Ginny untied the parchment and unrolled it carefully.

  
 _Ginny, it’s Hermione._

 _Harry feels terrible about what happened and is taking it very poorly. His hair stopped growing and is actually starting to fall out. He goes to bed right after he gets home and has taken to drinking on the weekends. Ginny, you have to talk to him._

 _I understand that you are angry with him and goodness knows I would be with Ron if he did something like this, but you really need to let Harry tell you what went on. He’s miserable and I think you are the only one that can fix him right now._

 _Harry will Floo call you Saturday at ten. Don't let him down._

 _Please Ginny._

  
Hedwig gave Ginny an accusatory glance and looked at her sternly as she reached into her bag to retrieve a quill, quickly scratching her reply. Satisfied that Hedwig wouldn’t bite her again, Ginny fastened the note and away Hedwig flew.

  
Ginny found it difficult to concentrate on her studies knowing that Harry was going to call her in a few days. She was caught daydreaming in Charms, she completely destroyed her Rejuvenating Potion and had to stay after to redo it, and to top it all off, she received a detention from McGonagall when she hexed a third-year Ravenclaw who asked for Harry’s autograph.

  
She just couldn’t catch a break.


	8. March

Ginny punched her pillow for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, trying to get comfortable and fall asleep. She'd gone to bed almost three hours earlier, and yet hadn’t slept a wink since. The true reason for her restlessness came to mind: she had a fight with Harry during their Floo call earlier that night.

 

 _"Hi, Gin." Hermione was right, he did look terrible. His normally unruly hair was cropped short, and she could almost see his scalp. He looked like a starved monk._

 _"Hey." She tried to hide the bitterness in her voice, but was unsuccessful. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant call._

 _"Look, Gin, I’m sorry." His eyes pleaded with her from the fireplace of his bedroom, and if she hadn’t been so angry with him she might have felt pity toward him._

 _Trying to get her emotions under control, she took a deep breath. "You really hurt my feelings, you know. You told me to make all those plans and then you forgot." An angry tear surprised her as it slipped down her cheek. She hated feeling like this._

 _"I had a lot on my mind. I was at boot camp and was busy every day. I hardly ever got a break, Ginny."_

 _"But you did have enough time to think about the gala, keep me from attending, and write to me about that, did you?" Ginny huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

 _"Is that what this is about? The gala? I thought you understood me when I explained it to you." Harry shook his head in annoyance. Ginny knew that look and was quite familiar with it._

 _"I thought I did" She paused, taking a deep breath as her anger slowly turned into bitterness. "So who did you take? Was she prettier than me? Did you fuck her, Harry?" The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and quickly realised she couldn't take them back. But a part of her really didn’t care. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to feel as miserable as he had made her feel. "This isn’t the first time in the school year that you didn’t want me to go to London. Who are you hiding?"_

 _"There is NO ONE else! I didn’t want you here because of the press. I can’t even go to Fortescue’s without getting mobbed," Harry shouted. He stood up and paced around the room. When he returned, he wore the same look he did when he’d killed Voldemort. "I don’t want to put you through that. The one time was bad enough."_

 _"Trying to protect me again, huh, Harry? Don’t think Ginny’s a big enough girl?" That was low, and she knew it. When he had left to hunt for the Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione, she’d felt like she’d been stabbed in the heart. She hated it when he thought she couldn't take care of herself._

 _"That is not the reason, and you know it."_

 _"Whatever. Are we done?" She checked her fingernails for dirt._

 _"No. I miss you." Harry looked pathetic, staring into the fire. She knew she should forgive him, but the hurt went too deep._

 _"Good. Why didn’t you call before now?"_

 _"Ginny, you sent Hedwig back without even reading any of my letters. I didn’t think you’d even wanted to even see me." She let out a little snort of laughter in spite of herself._

 _"You’ve got a point there."_

 _He returned her smile._

 _"I was a mess."_

 _"You still are. Your hair looks terrible." He looked like a prisoner of war. Harry's soft, raven locks were gone and in their place was stubble about half an inch long. It didn’t suit him in the least._

 _"Thanks," he muttered, running a hand over the remaining hair on his head._

 _"No problem." Ginny adjusted her legs underneath her as her foot was beginning to fall asleep. "So what did you do on Valentine’s Day, then?"_

 _Harry stared into the fire on his end, shifting uncomfortably. Ginny knew him well enough to know that he was hiding something. Something he was desperately trying to avoid telling her._

 _"Harry…answer the question."_

 _"Hope…" He barely got the word out before she erupted in anger._

 _"You spent the day with HOPE?"_

 _"Ginny, she woke up…"_

 _Ginny swore under her breath. "And you had to be her hero, didn’t you? She almost killed you and Kingsley. She almost RAPED you, Harry."_

 _"NO! We needed to question her and debrief her about the whole thing. It took all day," he protested. His eyes were wide, giving him the look of a man possessed._

 _"And I suppose the fact that she’s gorgeous didn’t matter at all"_

 _"Stop it! You know that’s not true, Ginny." Harry looked her in the eye and took a deep breath. "I love you. You, Ginny. I’ve shot her down every time she asked me out."_

 _"She asked you out? When were you going to tell me this? I knew she fancied you, but…"_

 _"Nothing is going on between us. You’re being stupid." Harry realised the error of his comment, and his mouth hung open as he tried to form words to take away his statement._

 _"Oh, fuck you, Potter." Ginny rose from her place on the floor and began marching toward the stairs. She felt like throwing something at him but stopped, realising it wouldn’t do any good at all._

 _"Ginny!" His shout stopped her dead in her tracks, making her turn around, her eyes blazing with a mixture of anger and hurt._

 _"No, you listen to me, Harry Potter!" she shouted, her finger pointing at his image in the fire. "You hurt my feelings. You made the day miserable for me. You forgot our date, and I had to fight off Jonathan AGAIN while you spent the day with another girl. How am I supposed to feel, Harry?"_

 _"That was NOT my fault!" The flames of the Floo call grew with Harry's remark. "I wanted to come right away when Tonks told me, and you knew that! Why couldn't you Floo me right away yourself? I had to hear it from Tonks the next morning!"_

 _"Harry, I was embarrassed, okay? I was stupid believing you'd want to meet me in a cave," Ginny muttered, more for her benefit than Harry's._

 _"Ginny, you didn't do anything wrong. He brought this on himself," Harry told her, his anger having calmed somewhat. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

 _"I’m fine, Harry. I can take care of myself, you know," she reminded him yet again. "I have to go," she said, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "I have practise tomorrow morning."_

 _"That’s right! You got reinstated!"_

 _Ginny couldn't help but notice his attempt at being cheerful._

 _"Yes. You_ _can remember my status on the House team, but you forget me on Valentine’s Day?"_

 _"When’s your game? I want to see it," he pleaded._

 _"Ask my brother. I think he has loads of free time these days. Hermione is hacked off at him, too." She couldn’t quite remember why her brother and friend were fighting, but she assumed it had something to do with her brother’s prat-like behaviour that had been blown out of proportion by Hermione._

 _"Don’t remind me."_

 _"Saturday after next," she stated calmly, not quite willing to get her hopes up._

 _"I’ll see you then?"_

 _"If you want." She smiled at him, failing to hide her pleasure at the prospect of a visit from him._

 _"I love you, Ginny."_

 _"Mmm hmm." She watched as the flames died in front of her and Harry disappeared into his room._

 

 

Ginny wiped the errant tears from her cheeks. She hated crying. She hated what Harry had done. She hated how she treated him earlier that night. She hated feeling as if the world was against her when all she wanted was to finish school and be with him in the world they’d helped save. But she knew deep down that nothing like that would happen if she kept acting like this. She had to forgive Harry, but he also needed to know that a repeat of Valentine’s Day was unacceptable.

 

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she sighed heavily, a determined set in her jaw. "Am I a Weasley or not? Come on, Ginny, you give Fred and George a run for the money," she gloated into her curtained bed. "You can find something that will finally make Harry Potter realise that Ginevra Weasley is not a witch to be trifled with."

 

~*~

 

Ginny’s spare moments were rare as she set out to find a spell that would teach Harry his lesson. Her homework took first priority, but she often found herself looking through heavy tomes of spells instead of studying for her NEWTs. She was able to sweet-talk Professor Slughorn into giving her access to the Restricted Section of the library, which she took advantage of on a particularly dreary Sunday.

 

Her head was buried inside _Vision Spells: Beyond Correction_ , a rather thin book compared to the others she had found. The title intrigued her only because of Harry’s pathetic vision. She shook her head wondering how the Wizarding world could do so much with magic, helping all sorts of ailments, and making life easier in general, yet they couldn’t do a thing about correcting one's vision. _When I’m a Healer, that’ll be a definite research project,_ she told herself on Harry and her father’s behalf. Percy could go blind for all she cared.

 

"Oh that’s interesting." Her voice echoed in the alcove she sat in, causing her to look around in case Madam Pince was lurking about. Ginny reached inside her book bag and pulled out a parchment and quill, taking down the incantation of the spell she found.

 

When she finished copying the information, she made notes at the bottom to complete the spell and reread it with a smile on her face.

 

 

 _"The Vision Confusion Charm was developed in the early 20th century to confuse Muggles who happened to live in close proximity to Wizards. The main purpose of the spell is to confuse the victim, making them see things that aren’t there or to see what the caster desires. It has been used in various forms over the years, but has dwindled in popularity due to the rise and ease of the traditional Confundus Charm._

 _The incantation must specify what the victim can and cannot see. A vessel for the spell is necessary, such as spectacles. Once the victim of the spell puts the glasses on, the spell will activate and continue to work even if the glasses are removed. The effect will continue until the caster removes the spell. For this reason, among others, the Vision Confusion Charm has fallen out of favour."_

 _Primary incantation:_

Conturbo oculus

 _Incantation to charm the glasses:_

Muto oculus

 _Incantation for removing items from sight:_

Eximo _(add specifics)_ Ginny Weasley’s clothing!!! ( _He will finally see me naked!)_

 _Reverse Incantation:_

Reverto _(specific item from above)_ Ginny Weasley’s clothing

 

 

Feeling utterly satisfied with herself, Ginny shut the book and replaced it on the shelf before leaving the library.

 

~*~

 

"What? Are you crazy, Ginny? That’s just…just…"

 

"Brilliant?" Ginny finished Hermione's sentence with a smirk.

 

"No. It’s cruel, devious…and, well, yes, brilliant." Hermione allowed herself a tiny smile at the corners of her mouth. "He’ll never forgive you."

 

"Yes, he will. I could have done something much more physically impairing," Ginny pointed out. She sat back on her heels and watched Hermione through the flames of the Floo call.

 

Ginny had contacted Hermione to enlist her help in carrying out her plan for the change in Harry’s vision. The Quidditch match was in two days, and after trying out the spell on Colin and Dennis, Ginny was confident that the spell would work on Harry.

 

The Creevey brothers were rather amused at the lengths she was wiling to take in order to teach Harry a lesson. However, much to Dennis’ chagrin, the test did not include them in being able to see Ginny sans clothing. Rather, they had seen Professor Slughorn in the buff, and that vision was enough for them to keep their mouths shut.

 

Ginny wanted to make sure she had all her bases covered. "I’ve tested it and the spell works. I just need you to bring me Harry’s glasses on the way out to the Pitch, and then I’ll cast the spell. He won’t notice a thing is wrong until I come out onto the Pitch."

 

"You’re sure?"

 

"Positive. Colin and Dennis will give you testimony to its effectiveness if you want proof," she responded.

 

"Ginny! What did you do to those poor boys?" Hermione’s expression was a mixture of horror and amusement.

 

"Well," Ginny stammered, "they volunteered to help me out." Ginny was barely able to contain her laughter. "For a price."

 

Hermione guffawed at Ginny’s statement. "Have you been channelling Fred and George? You’re sounding too much like them." Hermione chuckled lightly. "Fine, I’ll do it." She turned around to look into her sitting room. There was a crack, signalling someone’s Apparation. "I think that’s Ron. I’ll see you Saturday."

 

"Okay, Hermione. Thanks a lot!" The fire died out as Hermione doused the flames, leaving Ginny sitting in front of the empty hearth.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ginny shaded her eyes against the sunlight on Saturday morning. She thought she’d caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron and Hermione heading down the path to the Quidditch Pitch. The figures grew larger the closer they got to the castle, and she smiled as Harry’s face came into focus. He looked better than the last time they talked; his hair was growing back but it was still unnaturally short. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his cloak, and he looked grumpy to say the least. Not wanting to appear too anxious, Ginny calmly left the area outside the changing rooms and headed toward the trio. Ron caught sight of her and waved excitedly at his sister.

 

"Ginny!" Ron cleared the remaining distance between them and enveloped her in a warm hug. "Whatever it is you’re going to do to Harry, make him hurt. I didn’t speak to him for a week," Ron whispered in her ear. Ginny’s mouth fell open as he pulled away.

 

"You’re so sweet, Ronnie!" she teased. She usually hated when Ron pulled the big brother act, but this really surprised her. "Don’t worry, he will."

 

Harry and Hermione arrived and Ginny made a point of greeting Harry coldly. She did, however, allow him to hug her, which made her want to melt right there into his arms. While the hug itself didn’t last long, it felt as if time stopped and Ginny took in every little detail about him. He’d washed his hair that morning and she could smell his shampoo and soap. He still had the leftover fragrance of cinnamon from his toothpaste on his breath that mixed with the musky scent of his cologne. Harry’s skin was rough against her cheek, almost as if he forgot to shave and his warm breath against her neck sent shivers up and down her spine.

 

She pulled away and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I wasn’t sure you were coming."

 

"I said I would, Ginny. I missed you." Harry reached for her hand and she let him take it as they walked toward the changing rooms.

 

"Ginny! Demelza wants you back in here!" Ginny turned toward Natalie McDonald, who gave Ron an exaggerated wink, standing near the door.

 

"Be right there, Natalie." Ginny turned back toward Harry. "I’ll see you after the match, okay? We’ll talk then." She tried to put an ominous tone to her voice but wasn’t sure if she had pulled it off. "See you, Ron, Hermione." Ginny widened her eyes and nodded at her friend before heading in to meet with the team.

 

Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor squad listened half-heartedly to Demelza’s pep talk. They were leading in the Quidditch Cup, and she kept reminding them that they needed this win to assure that Gryffindor won their third straight Quidditch Cup. Tradition, after all, was on the line.

 

The team had a few minutes left before they needed to head out onto the pitch, they were sitting on the benches when Hermione flew in.

 

"Ginny! Here! I knocked the glasses off Harry and told him I would clean the lenses, so do the spell." She was out of breath and looked nervous.

 

"Okay, Hermione. Calm down. You’re making me nervous." Ginny removed her wand from her inner pocket and began the wand movements and incantation. " _Conturbo oculus_." A flash of blue light sparkled from the end of her wand. " _Muto oculus_." Harry’s glasses glowed purple. " _Eximo Ginny Weasley’s clothing_!" The lenses turned orange, then blue, and then returned to normal. "There. It worked. It did the same thing when I tested it on Colin and Dennis. Go!" Hermione took off, glasses in her pocket, leaving Ginny smiling broadly.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Now entering the Pitch… the Gryffindor Team!" announced Ethan McClelland, amidst shouts of joy and boos of annoyance. "Captain Robbins! Donahue! MacDonald! Peekes! Nicholson and Wheeez-leeeeeee!" Ginny cringed at the way Ethan said her name. He started saying it that way in the halls between classes and the git knew she hated it. Ginny quickly scanned the crowd, wanting to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione and make Harry aware of his new vision as soon as possible. She mounted her broom and made her way slowly around the arena. There. She saw him, eighth row from the bottom. As Madam Hooch approached the centre of the pitch, Ginny pulled directly in front of Harry, did a small circle on her broom, and finally turned her bum Harry’s way. She wiggled her hips suggestively, knowing that all he could see was her firm round buttocks with the words, "Potter is MY King," written across her backside in magical lipstick. She was completely ruthless.

 

All through the match, Ginny felt distracted… with good reason, of course. She knew Harry was ogling her and not because of her Quidditch skills. A few times, she flew past him and noticed his eyes resembled dinner plates; the feeling made her uncomfortable. She loved Harry, loved spending time with him and kissing him, loved his body, and what the pleasure he could give to hers. However, knowing that all he was focused on was her naked form made her feel uneasy. She didn’t want him to love her because of that, and decided she’d remove the spell as soon as possible.

 

In her distraction, she lost sight of the Snitch and nearly cost her team the match. But a well-timed push against the Hufflepuff Seeker gave her enough time to speed up and snatch it from her opponent. Cheers rose from the crowd and she swiftly swooped to the ground, anxiously looking for Harry. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike immediately mobbed Ginny in the middle of the pitch, and she found herself swamped, unable to move away and look for him. The mob surrounded the entire team all the way to the changing rooms, and she barely escaped into the cavernous locker room.

 

"Ginny!" She turned to see Demelza at the door, holding it open. "Someone wants to talk to you!"

 

"Who?"

 

"It’s Harry, Ginny," Demelza said softly. The door opened to reveal Harry with a full head of hair and a look of utter shock and embarrassment. He smiled at Demelza and walked across the room to Ginny, trying to avoid looking at her.

 

The rest of the team began to filter out of the changing room, and soon they were left alone.

 

"Hi, Harry," she said with a slight giggle. "Something wrong?"

 

"Remove the bloody spell, Gin. NOW!" His eyes fell to the floor and he began tapping his foot impatiently.

 

"Give me your glasses, okay?" He handed them over and she drew her wand. " _Reverto Ginny Weasley’s clothing_." Harry’s glasses glowed pink, signalling to Ginny that the spell had been successfully removed from them. "Put them on. They’ll fix your eyes, too." He took the glasses from her and placed them back on his face. His eyes sparkled pink for an instant as well. "Better?"

 

"You are cruel, evil and _damn sexy_ , you little wench!" Harry pulled her to him, kissing her hard. Breathing was secondary as she responded to his kiss. Their teeth clashed against each other while Harry continued his assault on her mouth. He removed his lips from hers with a loud noise and looked her in the eye. "Don’t you EVER do that again! I couldn’t look at you. I couldn’t look at Ron. I couldn’t sit. I couldn’t even enjoy the game. Stop laughing at me!" Harry lost the battle with his own laughter and joined her now raucous laughter.

 

"You think I’m sexy?" she asked, looking innocently up at him.

 

"Do you even have to ask? Where’d you find that spell anyway?"

 

"The Restricted Section. I sweet-talked Slughorn," she admitted. "Will you please excuse me now so I can shower and change?"

 

"You want some company?" _Where did that come from_?

 

"No!" Although, if Ginny were truly honest with herself, she would have admitted that the thought was a rather delicious one. "Be a nice boy and wait for me outside. I know all sorts of vision spells now, Potter," she warned. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and watched him leave the room.

 

Once she was showered and freshly dressed, Ginny met Ron, Hermione, and Harry outside the changing rooms, smiling at the three of them.

 

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked, receiving a blank look from Ron and Hermione.

 

"Uh, we’re going home. I have a game tomorrow, remember, so I have to get back in about an hour," Ron reminded her. "Hermione leaves for Portugal tonight. Actually, love, why _are_ we hanging around this lot when you’re going to be away for three weeks? Let’s go home!" Hermione blushed furiously as Ron took her hand, and the two of them dashed off toward the gates of Hogwarts with Hermione waving good-bye.

 

"Well, I guess we know what they’ll be up to for the next hour," Harry stated. He looked over to Ginny and gave her a lopsided grin. "So…uh…it’s just you and me, huh?"

 

She eyed him suspiciously, looking out the corner of her eye. Ron didn’t have a game tomorrow. She knew he was lying, simply because she knew Natalie. If there really were really a game, Natalie would have been sure to fawn all over Ron. Harry was up to something, she just knew it.

 

"Master of the obvious, aren’t you, Potter?" Ginny cleared the small distance between them and stood in front of Harry, her body touching his ever so slightly. "So what’s your plan? Ron doesn’t have a game." She watched Harry swallow and put on a smirk.

 

"Fine. I told Ron I wanted to be alone with you, okay. Is that so wrong?" Harry reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

 

"I reckon not. It’s actually kind of nice. Lemme guess, you got another room at The Three Broomsticks?"

 

Harry shifted his feet and looked at her with a pained expression. "Is that really what you think I’m after? To get into your knickers?"

 

"Well…I, uh," she stammered. She was utterly gobsmacked. After all they’d done together, this was a surprise to her.

 

"Well, it’s not. Yes, you drove me spare during the match and yes, I’ve been a right, randy bugger," he began before taking her chin in his hand, "but I love you, Ginny. You, and only you. All the other stuff is nice, but I just like spending time with you." He let his hand fall and they resumed walking again, hand in hand.

 

Ginny wiped stray tears from her eyes. She hated crying and Harry knew it. He squeezed her hand and she knew he was smiling. "I feel so stupid, Harry."

 

"No, no. It’s okay. I’ll survive, you know." Ginny chuckled. "Lots of people don’t have sex at eighteen. I’ll manage and so will you."

 

"Well, you always ask me to," she reminded him.

 

"I’m a guy. You can stop laughing at me now." She noticed that they were on the outside perimeter of the school grounds. He stopped by a large willow tree and sat down underneath it, motioning for her to sit next to him. Ginny joined him and he pulled her into his shoulder. "Gin, that’s not what’s important. I want to be with you. Just you, okay?"

 

"But what about, well, snogging?" A little giggle escaped her lips. "Don’t you like that?"

 

" _Yeah_ ," he answered quickly and enthusiastically. "But I know you’re not ready for more, and to be honest, I’m not sure I am either. From what Ron says, it’s a bit addictive once you start, and I don’t think I want that feeling while you’re all the way up here." Harry blushed a shade of pink, and he turned away from her when he saw the look in her eye.

 

"So how randy do you get, Harry?" She reached over and turned his face back towards her. "How bad is it?"

 

"Remember how Ron used to behave whenever he saw Hermione in a bathing suit?" Ginny smiled at the recollection. "Multiply that by around a thousand." Her eyes widened.

 

"Really?" He nodded his answer. "Wow."

 

"Yeah. And Ron keeps teasing me that I’ll go blind in a year if I keep it up." They both laughed.

 

"Ass. You just remind him about Moody’s Castration Potion, and he’ll shut up. He’s really worried about that one." Harry pulled her in for a quick kiss.

 

"Don’t ever doubt how I feel about you, Ginny," he began seriously. "I love you, and if I could have been here last month, I would have just to save you from what Martin put you through. _You_ should have told me yourself."

 

"I know. I think I was still in shock for a while. If you remember, I was a little upset with you," Ginny reminded him.

 

"Will you ever forgive me for that one? Please?" Harry placed both his hands on her face, and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you if that’s what it takes."

 

 _He said the rest of his life!_

 

"Not that long, Harry. Maybe twenty-five years," she whispered, meeting him half way for a kiss that cleared her mind of all doubts. _Maybe only twenty-five seconds_ , she told herself, _but I won't let him know that_.

 


	9. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip home for the Easter holiday allows Ginny some time with her family, especially her new nephew.

April 1st: The Twins’ Birthday.

Ginny had always dreaded this day. The twins always made complete arses of themselves and made everyone around them walk on tenterhooks, wondering what shite they were going to pull. It also made the family scrounge around for enough money to get them gifts that wouldn’t garner some sort of idiotic joke rather than a polite, ‘Thank you.’ For this reason, Ginny was particularly grateful that she was at school, rather than at home. She’d sent them a full report on the stunt she’d pulled on Harry and felt that was gift enough. Even though they’d never complained about her relationship with Harry, Ginny knew that both Fred and George would be proud of her. Most likely, they’d develop some sort of product that had the same effects to market to pre-pubescent boys in the near future.

Ginny shook her head and placed the last bit of clean clothing into her trunk. Today was the start of Easter holidays and even though it was only a week Ginny was very excited, as it would be her first chance to see her nephew. Charlie, Amanda and Kristoffer were coming to England for a visit, and Ginny was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement. She still had a difficult time thinking of her brother as a father, but she was fairly certain that the little one would be decked out in little clothes with tiny images of dragons and would be wearing dragon-hide booties before he could walk.

With the last of her things inside her trunk, Ginny shut the lid and expertly levitated it out the door, down the stairs, across the common room, and waited in the queue for her turn to exit out the portrait hole. There was a tapping on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Ginny, have you got a moment?"

"Uh, Sarah, can’t it wait until the train? I really don’t want to lose my place in line." Ginny wondered why Sarah was even being as polite to her as she was, and in fact, it was rather disturbing. Sarah always had ulterior motives.

"I’m not going home, Ginny. I just wanted to talk. Anyway, this is for you. I know how much you liked it." Sarah stuffed a package into one of the pockets of Ginny’s robes and hastily turned around, heading back up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Weasley! Get a move on!" A disembodied voice shouted at her. Ginny turned around and discovered she was next in line to leave the Tower. Regaining her composure, she continued on with her trunk toward Professor Lupin, who was ticking names off the list.

"I’ll see you on Sunday, Ginny," Lupin told her.

"Oh, I thought you and Tonks would be visiting her parents, what with the baby coming and all."

At Ginny’s remark, the remaining Gryffindors broke out in cheers and questions about the arrival of the Lupin baby. Remus and Tonks had tried to prolong the announcement of the pregnancy, but when Tonks substituted for Remus back in February, it was a lost cause. The Gryffindors still loved to tease their Head of House, and every time he managed to turn a very attractive crimson, rivalling any live Weasley. Someone even broke out singing, "And I’m hungry like the wolf." That surely had to be Adam Donohue.

"Thanks, Ginny," Lupin muttered.

"Oh, sorry," Ginny apologized, feeling about an inch high. "I really didn’t mean to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me? I’m becoming a father! If anything, Tonks should be embarrassed by having this old man as the father of her baby."

"Thanks so much, Professor. I’ll never be able to think about sex in the same way." That was Adam again. A number of students laughed at the remark while Professor Lupin began shooing the rest of Gryffindor out the portrait hole and down the stairs. Once Ginny reached the Entrance Hall, she met up with Luna and they exited through the old oak doors together, making their way to the waiting carriages and Thestrals.

"You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to these things, even after riding them," Ginny muttered to Luna.

"Well don’t you remember this one, Ginny? You rode this one," Luna ran her hands over the Thestral’s mane in a soothing manner. "She has sparkly green eyes, like Harry’s."

Ginny stepped in front of the creature and looked into its eyes, unable to see anything resembling green eyes. "Come on, Luna, let’s get in." The two of them climbed into the carriage, along with three other Ravenclaws, and they made their way toward Hogsmeade station.

"What’s in your pocket, Ginny?" Luna asked. Ginny had forgotten about the paper bag that Sarah had given her, which was still in her robes.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about it." Ginny removed the package, unwrapped the brown paper wrapping, and pulled out a ceramic picture frame with tiny roses arranged around the outside. "Oh my! Sarah’s had this forever. She used to keep a picture of her parents in here." Ginny shook her head. "Why would Sarah of all people give this to me?"

"Well, perhaps there is a simple explanation, Ginny."

"Like what? She wants to be best friends? That’s not very likely," Ginny pointed out.

"True. Or perhaps the Good-Deed Goblins got to her. It’s been a warm winter, so they are more active. Father wrote about them in a letter." Luna could always make her smile, and this time was no exception. Talking to Luna made the trip to the station quick and uneventful.

As Ginny and the others disembarked the carriage, Ginny heard her name being called down the platform. She turned around and watched as the crowd of students parted dramatically to reveal black Auror robes flapping about the body of a dark-haired young man who was able to set her heart aflutter with a single look. "Harry!" Ginny’s levitation spell broke and her trunk fell to the platform with a thud as she sprinted to him, untold numbers of eyes staring at the pair of them. She leapt into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground in her enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it’s nice to see you, too, Ginny," he murmured before she fastened her lips onto his. They both got lost in their kiss, and Ginny felt Harry’s hands begin to wander over her school robes before heading up into her hair.

"Potter! Weasley!" The pair broke apart reluctantly to find a very irate looking Hagrid standing in front of them. "What ya thinkin’ actin’ like tha’ in public? And you in yer Auror robes, Harry. You have got ter be more respons-ble." Ginny had never seen Hagrid speak to anyone like that before.

"Sorry, Hagrid. But what’s wrong with you?" Ginny asked the half-giant angrily.

"I’m on duty, you two. I’m s’posed to keep this lot in check. Now get on th’ train," Hagrid ordered, his hand pointing in the direction of the scarlet train.

"Hagrid," Harry began, "I’m taking Ginny home." Ginny smiled up at him, excitement filling her up inside.

"Not wit’ out her parents permission, yer not," Hagrid told him.

"I’ve got it." Harry thrust a note into Hagrid’s hand and stood impatiently while he read the note. "Now what’s the matter with you, Hagrid? You’re angry and you never get angry." Ginny watched as Harry and Hagrid began a staring competition. Hagrid broke first.

"It’s not yer fault, Harry. I jus’ got word from Romania. Norbert’s taken ill," Hagrid announced, his big eyes watering in front of them.

Ginny placed a hand on his elbow sympathetically. "Oh Hagrid, I’m sorry." Hagrid blew his nose loudly. "How is he?"

"He should be fine an’ all, but I feel a right mess. If only I coulda kep’ him, this might notta happen’d." Hagrid pulled Ginny in for a bear hug, which felt more like being crushed hard against a rock. "You go on now, Ginny. Harry, I’m sorry ‘bout before. Ye deserve any happiness you can get. Both of ye." Hagrid turned around, walking down the platform only to return with Ginny’s trunk in his arms.

"Oh thanks, Hagrid," she said, smiling at him. "So are we Apparating, Harry?" Harry gave her a sheepish grin and shook his head.

"Nah," he answered. "I drove."

"Harry! When did you leave London?" London was hundreds of miles away and he drove here?

"Well, remember your Dad’s flying car?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, let’s just say that your dad helped me make some modifications to mine."

"Harry! Dad got into so much trouble for that!" she reminded him.

Harry looked at his feet and shuffled them across the wooden platform sheepishly. "Well, it’s all legal, Gin. I, uh, pulled the 'Chosen One Card'."

She gave him a swat on the arm in disgust. "Shame on you!" In all honesty, Ginny was rather pleased with him. He never expected any of the attention or accolades he received for what he did, even though he could pretty much get anything any time he wanted. For him to use his fame like this was funny and she thought, deep down, that he really should have done it earlier. Harry must have sensed that she was pleased with him and smiled at her, chuckling slightly.

"Hagrid, you want to see my car? I don’t think you’ve ever seen it," Harry asked his old friend.

"No, s’okay, Harry. I ‘spect I need ter get a move on wit’ me duties. You have a safe trip now, ye hear?" He patted the two of them on the head lightly. Well, lightly for Hagrid. Ginny knew she would need something for her headache when they got home.

Harry resumed levitating Ginny’s trunk and the two of them walked down the platform, their hands firmly clasped together. As they walked, Ginny placed her head on Harry’s shoulder, feeling warmer and happier than she had in a long time. Harry turned his head to kiss her hair softly while he squeezed her hand in his. They walked in silence, but in Ginny’s mind talking would only distract her from the feelings she was experiencing.

"You’re quiet tonight." Ginny realised they’d stopped walking and were already at the car. He opened her door before going around to the boot with her trunk.

Once inside the car, Ginny was engulfed in Harry’s scent: woodsy with a touch of leather and a light floral scent. She leaned into the driver’s seat and breathed deeply, closing her eyes as she smiled, remembering their times together these last few months.

"My car smells?" Ginny’s head popped up and she saw him hiding a laugh behind his wide smile.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I just like your smell."

"My smell? How am I supposed to take that?" He slid effortlessly into the driver’s seat and Ginny snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Well, you smell-"

"Now I smell," he chuckled back, earning him a soft punch in the arm.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish?" She eyed him warily as he clamped his mouth shut. "You smell like leather from your jacket." Her finger ran down the sleeve. "You smell like fresh air like when you ride your broom." She lifted herself up and breathed deeply, her nose in his hair. "You remind me of the scent of the flowering fruit trees in the orchard at The Burrow." She nuzzled her nose into his neck, and as quick as lightening licked his warm skin and sucked it into her mouth, making him squeal. With the widest grin she’d ever known, Ginny pulled back and looked at Harry, giggling to discover that he’d turned a nice shade of pink.

"Ah, it’s a good smell," he said huskily. Harry reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear and then rested his hand on her cheek. He was going to kiss her. But she had an even better idea.

"Move."

"What?" His startled and confused look was well worth it.

Ginny tilted her head towards the back of the car. "We never did get to try out the back seat, Harry. Hermione always said it was fun." With a quick hop, Ginny leapt to the back. With a quick swish and flick she enlarged the back seat and lounged back, looking sexy, or at least she hoped she did. "Come over here, Harry." She beckoned him with her index finger and he gladly obliged.

"Miss Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?" Harry ran his hand over her hair and soon it was tangled inside, weaving around his fingers, as he pulled her in for a kiss. Without any protest, Ginny melted into him and let Harry control the kiss. She moaned as his strong tongue caressed first her lips and then her own tongue before running alongside the inside of her mouth tantalizingly slow. He pulled her to him and leaned over so that he was lying on top of her, his knees on either side of her supporting him as they kissed.

Hands, both Harry and Ginny’s, began roaming around their bodies, bringing forth moans of pleasure and annoyance as clothing got in the way of eager hands. Ginny had long ago removed her cloak and jumper, leaving her in a thin t-shirt and jeans that were proving to be more of a hindrance than anything else. Harry was bare-chested and breathing heavily into Ginny’s mouth as he kissed her, all the while sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. Harry groaned in frustration as he tried to open her bra without stopping their kiss. When did I lose my top?

"Let me," she moaned into him and playfully slapped his hands away and removed the offending piece of lace and satin before tossing it to the side.

"You’re beautiful, Ginny," Harry eeked out and fastened his lips to the nipple on her left breast and his hand began massaging the other with gentle tugs followed by stronger ones that brought another moan of pleasure from her lips. Harry’s mouth left her breasts and made their way down her stomach until his lips touched her jeans.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "take them off, please." She began wiggling her hips, hoping to encourage him but all he could do was stare at her as he moved to his knees at her feet.

"Ginny, I, uh…" Before he could finish, Ginny sat up and kissed him, knocking him against the window of the car. Her fingers went to his fly to begin working on the button and zipper. "Ginny! Stop!" Harry grabbed her wrists and pushed her back onto the seat. He looked terrified, something she wasn’t used to seeing.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Harry, I’m ready." Ginny kneeled in front of him again, rubbing her hard nipples against his hot skin. He let out a low growl.

"No," he whispered, his answer sounding more like a question than a statement. "Not now. We’ve got to get back, Ginny. Your parents are expecting us and the train’s left already." Ginny turned around to the window and wiped away the condensation, showing her an empty train station.

Her face fell and she suddenly realised the amount of frustration she had caused Harry over the last few months. Looking around at the interior of the car, she had to admit it wasn’t exactly where she wanted to have sex for the first time. And he was right, her parents were expecting them and if they got to The Burrow later than anticipated, there would be hell to pay. Ginny reached for her clothing and silently redressed herself, not wanting to meet his eyes. But he was also quiet, she noted. Usually, he spouted off after she halted any of his advances but this was different. He had stopped her. Something was definitely wrong.

"Harry," Ginny began, touching him lightly on the shoulder, "is something wrong?" She bent forward to look into his eyes, searching for an answer. To her surprise, he shrugged off her hand and crawled into the driver’s seat.

"You ready to go?" Ginny nodded unenthusiastically and joined Harry in the front seat. With a turn of the key, Harry started the engine and soon they were in the air, the landscape of Scotland slowly giving way to the beauty of the Lake District and then to the countryside of Devon. All the while, the car was silent, save for the music from the CD player, which was currently playing Def Leppard, Harry's favourite Muggle band.

Ginny wanted to fall asleep but she was too anxious over Harry’s demeanour and his sudden lack of attention. She felt the jerk of the car as Harry began the car’s descent toward The Burrow and the sudden jolt of the landing.

"Sorry," Harry said finally, looking at Ginny for the first time since they left the station. As the car slowed to a halt, the remaining Weasley family came tearing out of the house and very nearly ripped the passenger door off its hinges.

"Ginny!" George tugged her out of the vehicle and scooped her up into his arms. Ginny was laughing so hard she didn’t notice that she’d been passed along to Fred who planted a wet kiss on her cheek. These were not her brothers. These were some sort of poor imitation of the twins, and she didn’t like it one bit.

"Put me down!" she laughed. Fred put her on the gravel and her mother then immediately swooped upon her.

"Thank goodness you’re home, Ginny. I wasn’t sure that I should have allowed Harry to pick you up in that blasted car of his," she said quickly. "But look at you! Have you grown?" Molly held Ginny at arms’ length and then she was enveloped by her father.

"Hi, Dad," she told him, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek. "How’s work?"

"Boring," he laughed. Ginny turned around to look for Harry, but she only saw his back as he entered the house. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Fred and George giggling hysterically and cheekily pointing at her.

"What’s the matter with you two?" she asked them, getting angry at them. Both of them walked over to her and leaned in close, one on either side of her.

"Just thought we’d tell you," Fred started.

"That we are very proud of Harry." George looked at his twin with a toothy grin. Ginny looked at them as if they were out of their minds.

"What?"

"Let’s just say, sister dear," said George.

"That Harry’s left his mark on you. Right there." Fred put his finger on her neck, just below her ear. Her hand replaced her brother’s and Ginny felt her face grow warm in embarrassment.

"She better make sure that there aren’t any others, right Fred?"

"Absolutely! Mum’ll think you’re a scarlet woman or some other rubbish," Fred pointed out.

"But we know you’re as pure as the driven snow," George said cheekily before taking off for the house with Fred on his heels.

With a smile for her parents, Ginny walked quietly to The Burrow, looking for Harry so she could corner him and find out what was bothering him so much. He wasn’t in the sitting room or the kitchen. On her way up the stairs to her room, she heard footsteps on the landing above her.

"Harry?" Ginny peered up into the stairwell and caught a glimpse of his black hair. "Harry, can we talk?"

"Not now, Ginny, okay? I’m tired." The sound of a door closing ended the conversation and only served to increase her frustration.

  


~*~

Harry was uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the evening as well. He’d taken a nap, and at dinner barely said more than eight words to Ginny or anyone else. Her mother tried unsuccessfully to engage Harry in conversation, answering her questions in either yes or no. Ron, who arrived home right on time for dinner, took note of Harry’s mood.

"Harry, what’s the matter? You look worse than when you got to Grimmauld that summer." It was true. Harry was surly and made the rest of the family feel just as morose.

"Nothing. Please excuse me," he announced, suddenly rising from his seat and headed up the stairs.

"What did you do to him, Ginny?" Ron accused.

"I don’t think she wants to tell you what she did to him, Ron," Fred chirped.

"Boys! That’s enough," their mother admonished. "Whatever is going on is none of your business." She rose from the table and began collecting plates and silverware. "Now you three come help me with the dishes." A collective groan emerged from the mouths of Ron, Fred and George in protest of their mother’s orders.

"What about her?" Fred nodded towards Ginny.

"Fred," his mother began, "Ginny’s going to cheer Harry up."

"I bet she does more than ‘cheer him up’?" George suggested lasciviously. Before George could be scolded by either of his parents, Ginny shot a hex at her brother, leaving him lying on the floor covered in bat bogeys. She then left the room, taking the stairs two at a time, not stopping until she stood outside Ron’s room where she knew Harry would be. Not bothering to knock, she entered the door to find Harry sitting in the middle of the floor, looking at pictures from his time at Hogwarts.

"Hi Gin," he muttered not bothering to turn around. "I thought you’d be up sooner or later."

"So are you going to explain your behaviour or do I have to drag it out of you?" She sat on the floor next to him and picked up a picture, looking at it carefully. "Is this from the Yule Ball?" Harry nodded.

"I was miserable. Ron was miserable. Neither of us were with whom we wanted to be with."

"Neither was I, Harry. I really wanted to go with you." She set the picture down and picked up one taken at the third DA meeting. She smiled at the gathering of old friends in the picture.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that, Ginny," he said softly, still not meeting her eyes. Harry took a deep breath and took the picture from her hands. "You realise how many of these people are gone?" He traced his fingers over the faces of friends he’d lost: Lee Jordan, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin and Katie Bell. Gryffindor had been hit hard during the war, and Ginny knew he still felt responsible.

"What brought this on?"

"I ran into Katie’s mum the other day at the Ministry. She was polite and told me how much Katie liked me, and that she was thankful that I let her have that extra year and a half with her." Harry put his head on his hand and continued. "Funny how keeping Katie alive that year at Hogwarts meant so much to her."

"Harry, it’s okay, you know. That was a good thing." He nodded at her statement and finally looked at her. "Can I ask you another question?"

"You can ask me anything, Ginny," Harry reminded her, taking her hand and giving her a weak smile.

"Is there anything else bothering you? I mean, after…uh, when we left the station…" Harry interrupted her with a heavy sigh.

"I’m sorry about that."

"I know, but why, Harry? Why didn’t you talk to me the whole way home?" Ginny brushed the fringe from his face and placed her hand on his chin, turning his face to hers.

"I…well, uh, I got scared," he told her. "You’d stopped me so many times and all of a sudden there you were, ready and willing, and I froze. I don’t know what to do, Ginny. Maybe those people are right."

"What people?" Ginny watched as Harry got up off the floor and began pacing, something he did to help himself think.

"There’s a rumour going around about me."

"Harry, there’ve always been rumours about you." Ginny got up and stopped his movements, steering him over to the bed. "You usually don’t let them bother you. Why now?"

"These are different, Ginny. They’re personal." He looked away from her and began staring out the window. "There are some people who think I’m … "

"They think you're what, Harry?" Her eyes widened in realisation. "You mean like…"

"Yes!" His face began to turn red and he ran both his hands through his hair. "I’ve been receiving all sorts of stupid newspapers, mostly geared toward, well, uh…"

"Men who fancy men?" Harry nodded and she laughed out loud. "Well that’s laughable! You are very much in love with the female population."

"No." Ginny’s eyes grew wide in astonishment. "I’m in love with one female. I love _you_ , Ginny, not any other _female_ , and certainly not any _bloke_."

Ginny smiled at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Then why are you worried about it?"

"Well, I thought about some of the things those papers said about me. I didn’t kiss a girl until I was fifteen. I was brought up in a not so loving home. I had no real parental role-models." He started pacing again. "And then there’s the fact that I live with Ron. People think that we’re, well, that Ron and I are, uh, together."

"Does Ron know about this? He’d burst a vein if he ever heard that." Ginny began.

"No! He’s got no clue! And then at the gala, they made a big deal that you weren’t there."

"Well that was your own doing, Harry," she pointed out, stopping her movements and sitting back on the bed.

"And that’s what made me think maybe I am," he admitted. "I mean, how many blokes would stop their girlfriend when she’s lying in front of them, nearly naked, ready to fuck in the back of a car?" His eyes were wild with something akin to fear. "I couldn’t do it. If I was really straight, we’d still be at the bloody station." Harry sunk down onto the bed beside her and Ginny wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her.

"First off, Harry, Ron didn’t kiss anyone until he was almost seventeen. Now that’s pathetic." Harry chuckled. "Second, coming from a bad home environment doesn’t make you gay. I’m sure there are gay men who come from very loving homes. Third, Ron lives with you because you don’t charge him rent." Harry chuckled a bit more and nodded his head. "Fourth, Ron’s been in love with Hermione for, what, almost eight years? I think he’d notice by now if he didn’t feel right. And finally, just because you don’t want to have sex when the opportunity arises…" Harry snorted this time. "…merely means you are a gentleman. And if I recall, you were the one who put a halt to my advances when I stayed at your house before school started."

"I did, didn’t I? You were all randy," he pointed out. "But it was because of your dad."

"Yes, I know," she said, stroking his hair. "You respect me and my family. That surely doesn’t make you gay, Harry. Like I said, you’re a gentleman." Ginny let go of Harry and put her hands on his cheeks. "And I love you, Harry Potter, more than anything else in the world." Ginny leaned into Harry and they slowly, ever so slowly, met each other’s lips in a gentle kiss that promised everything, yet delivered nothing but reverence.

"Mum!" came a shout from the door. Ron had burst into his room loudly, causing Harry and Ginny to jump apart. "Mum! Ginny’s snogging in my room!"

~*~

  
It was the day before Easter and Ginny couldn’t recall being so excited. Charlie and his little family were due to arrive any minute, and she couldn’t wait to see her nephew.

"Who does he look like, Mum?" she asked her mother for the third time since arriving home.

Giving Ginny a little squeeze, her mother told her, "Oh he’s a strapping boy, dear. He has curly red hair, like Charlie, and lovely green eyes like Amanda’s." A dreamy look came over her mother’s face as she spoke of her grandson. "He has the temper of a dragon, too, I might add. Charlie has his hands full with that one." The new grandmother had spent two weeks in Sweden with Kristoffer last month and she was on a mission now to encourage Bill and Fleur to give her another grandbaby.

"Gin, you’ll love him. He’s a little fireball," Bill told her as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I’d think he’d be more like a Hungarian Horntail. Those buggers are wicked nasty," Harry added, receiving a few laughs from those around him. "You say he has red hair and green eyes?"

"Bright red hair, Harry," pointed out Ginny’s father. "My hair used to be a bit like that."

"A long time ago, Dad, huh?" Fred ruffled his father’s head from behind. There wasn’t much hair left, but Fred had made his point. "If he’s cute, Harry, then you’ll get a good idea what your kids’ll look like." Harry coughed in shock, nearly choking on the chocolate egg he had in his mouth.

"Fred, leave the poor boy alone." He received a nudge on the shoulder from his mother as she walked by.

A popping noise from the fireplace drew the family’s attention away from Fred and a letter flew into the room. Fleur caught the parchment and handed it to Bill.

"It’s from Charlie. They’re on their way!" The family and Harry looked expectantly out the window and within a few seconds, Charlie and Amanda Apparated near the chicken coop. The room quickly emptied as the Weasleys ran out of the house to join the new arrivals in the yard.

Ginny was amazed at how tiny Kristoffer was. After everyone greeted the newcomers, they were escorted into the sitting room and the youngest Weasley was soon making the rounds. Ginny now held him, admiring the tiny fingers with their even tinier fingernails. He was alert and looked at her with wide eyes, and Ginny couldn’t help but smile at him. Kristoffer held one of her fingers tightly and made little gurgling noises as he did. She was so involved with Kristoffer, Ginny didn’t feel someone touch her shoulder. It was Harry.

"I thought you might like something to drink," he shyly said, holding a large glass for her.

"Thanks," she whispered. Kristoffer was starting to fall asleep. "Wanna hold him?" Ginny nearly laughed at the look of panic in Harry’s eyes. "I can’t hold him and drink this, you know."

"Uh, yeah, right," he stammered. "Lemme just put this down." Harry placed the glass on the table in front of him.

"Here, now make sure you hold his head." She leaned over and placed the baby in Harry’s shaky arms. "Good. Relax, Harry. He can’t hurt you."

"I just don’t want to hurt him, that’s all." Harry’s finger went to the little boy’s hair, sweeping it to the side. Ginny watched as Harry’s eyes travelled over the little boy in his arms and the smile that was forming on Harry’s lips. It was surreal, actually, that Kristoffer had green eyes and red hair. Fred was right. If she and Harry did have children some day, she was sure one of them would certainly look like Kristoffer.

Ginny continued to watch Harry hold Kristoffer and soon forgot about her pumpkin juice; she was so absorbed in Harry. She leaned into Harry’s shoulder and looked at the baby as he slept, a chubby fist wrapped around Harry’s thumb. .

"Gin," he whispered softly, barely enough for her to hear him.

"Yeah?" Ginny lifted her eyes to Harry’s.

"I love you." He smiled. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I love you, too, Harry," she answered and leaned up to kiss Harry softly on the lips. She knew, at that moment, that nothing but good could come from her love for Harry. When they broke apart, she laid her head on his shoulder again, watching the baby sleep.

"Harry, Ginny, are you two asleep, too?" It was Amanda. Ginny looked around and noticed the shadows in the room had shrunk. They had fallen asleep.

"I guess we did," Ginny said, half yawning in answer. "Should we wake them?" Harry’s head had fallen to the side and rested on his shoulder and Kristoffer was still peacefully asleep in Harry’s arm.

"No. Grab a blanket, okay?" Amanda smiled, reassuring Ginny that it was fine with her that Harry held her son. Ginny took the crocheted blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it across Harry’s lap, draping it across his shoulder so that part of the soft covering lay across the baby. "He looks nice holding him." Ginny’s face grew warm.

"Uh, yeah." Ginny smiled at them again. "He was scared to hold him, you know? But he got the hang of it."

"Kris looks like he could be yours and Harry’s," Amanda observed, sitting down next to her sister-in-law. "Oh, I heard about what Fred said. He’s right. Charlie said the same thing."

"Really?" Ginny shook her head, trying to get the thought of her and Harry having children out of her mind.

"Yep, he did. You two are good for each other. I saw it at the wedding," Amanda told her quietly as they continued to watch the pair sleeping. "Harry’s smitten, Ginny. He’s in it for the long haul. I’m sure of it." Amanda patted Ginny’s shoulder and gathered her son in her arms, leaving a sleeping Harry to pull the blanket over his other shoulder and lay down against the arm of the sofa.

Ginny got up from the sofa, kissed Harry lightly on the cheek, and turned off the light next him. As she left the room, she took one last look and smiled, knowing, some how, that she and Harry would have their own turn. Some day.

~*~

  
After Easter, Harry had to return to London as he only had a few days off from training. He reassured Ginny that he was fine and that he had settled things in his mind.

"So, we play Ravenclaw in May. Could be for the Cup, will you be there?" Ginny looked up at Harry’s eyes, wanting to remember every detail until they could be together again. The sunlight of that April morning was reflecting brilliantly off the irises of his eyes, making them look like sparkling jewels.

"Wild hippogriffs couldn’t stop me." Harry kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose and turned to open the car door. "Study hard, love. NEWTs are coming up quick."

"Really means a lot coming from someone who never took them." Ginny smiled as she leaned into the open window of the car, not wanting to say goodbye. "Hermione gave me her study notes, so I think I should be fine."

"Good. Well," Harry began, touching her softly on the cheek, "I’ve got to get going. There’s only two and a half months left, right?" Ginny nodded, fighting back the tears that were building. "Hey now, don’t do that."

"I can’t help it. I love you so much, Harry."

"I know. I love you, too. But it’s not that long. You’ll be so busy studying for exams that you won’t have time to miss me," he told her optimistically. Ginny gave him a small smile and stepped away from the car.

"You go now. Fly safely, okay?" He nodded and started the engine. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold in the warmth of his touch while she watched him drive down the gravel road, leaving only a cloud of dust behind him. She startled as someone touched her shoulder. Ginny turned around to find Charlie standing beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey there, Midget." He hadn’t called her that in years. "You okay?"

"I think so. I just hate leaving him." She sighed and pulled her jumper tightly around her.

"Well, I think he’ll be just fine, Midget. Can I talk to you?" Ginny turned to look at her brother, curious as to what Charlie would want to talk to her about.

"Yeah, Charlie. On the tree swing?" The two of them quietly walked across the grass and sat on the creaky old swing, which happened to be Ginny’s favourite place to think about things, especially about Harry.

"Well, uh, Amanda told me to talk to you."

"About what? Why couldn’t she talk to me herself?" She thought Amanda knew her well enough to talk to her about anything. Was she wrong?

"Kristoffer. He needs a godmother." Ginny’s jaw dropped.

"Me? You’re kidding, right?"

"No. We want you to be his godmother. Sven had agreed to be godfather, and we wanted someone from my family, too," Charlie told her. Sven was Amanda’s younger brother and a year older than Harry.

"But why me? Is it because I’m the only female?" Ginny asked him, bringing a smile to her brother’s face.

"A bit, but not much," he answered. "Bill has his hands full already. And would you trust Gred and Forge with a kid?" Ginny shook her head. "And as much as I love Ron, he’s a tad insecure around my son. He did, after all, almost drop him the other day."

"Yeah, I remember. He didn’t want Hermione getting any ideas by seeing him holding a baby." Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hermione has her own ideas about that without Ron putting any there."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. While she loves Ron and all, she really doesn’t want to get married for a while. She wants to work and travel before she settles down. Don’t tell Mum, but she told me once that you were onto something living with Amanda." Charlie was taken aback by her comment.

"Hermione wants to follow in my footsteps? Oh my. I don’t think Mum’d like two of her boys getting in the family way before its all legal." Ginny nodded but smiled at him before she spoke.

"No, no, no. Mum scared both of them after we found out about you, Charles." Ginny was the only one who could get away with calling Charlie by his full name. "In fact, thanks to you, all of us got these lovely lectures from Mum and Dad, and you can probably imagine how comfortable that was."

"Ah yes. But did you know that Mum did the same thing?"

"What?!?"

"Do they not teach maths these days? Can’t you add, Gin? Bill was born almost six months to the day after Mum and Dad were married." Ginny’s jaw dropped for the second time that afternoon. "You mean you didn’t know that?"

"No," she said flatly. "You forget that I am the innocent princess, Charlie. Mum would prefer to think that I remain a virgin until my first child is conceived." Ginny laughed at the look Charlie gave her.

"I’d rather not think of you doing that, sis," Charlie pointed out. He cleared his throat and began again, in a more serious tone. "Are you, Ginny? Are you and Harry…"

"No," she blurted out, feeling her cheeks warm at Charlie’s question. "Harry doesn’t have a death wish, Charlie." There was no way she was going to tell her brother what she and Harry _had_ done, that was for sure. She didn’t have a death wish, either.

"Understandable. Just when you do, make sure it’s right. For the both of you," Charlie said softly, his own cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Ginny smiled at him, grateful that she could talk to at least one of her brothers about something like this. She missed him a lot when he was in Romania. He wasn’t around much during the war, and shortly after, he moved to Sweden, coming home on the occasional holiday.

"Thanks, Charlie. I know. I love him, you know. I can’t think of anyone else that I would even think about doing that with."

"So will you do it? Will you be Kristoffer's godmother?" Charlie asked again, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"You mean I didn't answer yet?" Ginny smiled broadly. "Of course I will, you big goof." Ginny patted Charlie’s hand before she stood up. "Come on. I think Mum is going to corner Tonks pretty soon and we all know that Mum will hover over Tonks like she never got to with Amanda."

"Oh, yes, Midget. We must go rescue the war heroine and her war hero husband from the baker of fine pastries," Charlie said with a chuckle. "Just wait until Fleur has a turn."

"The Apocalypse. I tell you, Charlie, that’ll be the Apocalypse."

~*~

  
The returning train ride to Hogwarts was filled with chatter about Ginny’s new nephew. In the compartment with Luna, Colin, Dennis and Demelza, Ginny passed around photos and rambled on about the new addition to the Weasley clan. She mentioned her new role as godmother, and was as proud as a mother hen.

Ginny was the first seventh-year to return to the dormitory at the top of the stairs that night and was grateful for the return to what she considered normalcy. As she lay on her bed, reflecting on her holiday, she heard a sob from the other side of her bed followed by the popping of a cork. Ginny sat up and made her way to Sarah’s bed. Ginny remembered that Sarah stayed here during the break, and she almost forgot about the frame Sarah gave her as she was leaving the tower. Suddenly, a terrible thought entered Ginny’s head and she tore back the curtains of Sarah’s four-poster bed. She was shocked by what she found.

Ginny’s eye immediately went to the now empty bottle with the cork lying on the top of the sheets. Her gaze travelled up to the still form of Sarah Mitchell, who was clutching a note in one hand as she lay still.

"Sarah! Sarah wake up!" Ginny shook the girl, hoping to rouse her from whatever sleep she was in, silently praying that she just took a sleeping draught and didn’t do what Ginny most feared. Ginny ran to the door of the room and stuck her head out into the corridor. "HELP! Someone help us in here! Get Professor Lupin!"

She ran back to the room and again tried to shake Sarah awake. The sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs was soon followed by the entire female population of Gryffindor Tower. Enid ran to Ginny’s side and stopped short as she reached the bed.

"NO-O-O! SARAH!" The girl leapt onto the bed next to Sarah and placed her ear next to Sarah’s mouth and nose. "Quiet! All of you!" The chatter and crying stopped as Enid tried to listen for Sarah’s breathing. Enid let out a large sigh before saying, "She’s breathing, but just barely. Where is Lupin?!?"

Ginny looked toward the door, willing Professor Lupin to run into the room and take over. She felt herself shaking in fear and shock. She had seen people die in the war, but this, this was different. Sarah did this to herself. Hundreds upon hundreds of questions were racing through Ginny’s mind as she tried to come up with a reason why Sarah would do this to herself. The slam of the heavy door drew Ginny from her thoughts, causing her to turn around and find both Tonks and Remus charging into the room.

"What’s happened? Who’s hurt?" Lupin skidded to a halt as he noticed who was lying on the bed.

"What happened here?" Tonks chimed in, her eyes darted around the crowd of girls, all scared and looking frightfully white. "Remus, you get her to the Hospital Wing." Not needing further instruction, Remus scooped Sarah up into his arms and took off down the stairs.

As soon as Lupin left the room, Tonks took control of the situation. "What happened? Does anyone know?"

"I…I heard her cry…crying," Ginny spat put between quick breaths as she fought to keep her composure. "And then I heard a cork pop." Ginny looked onto the bed and saw the empty phial and cork. She reached over and picked them up in her hands, giving them to Tonks.

"Ginny, come with me. The rest of you, go to the Common Room. I’ll send up Professor McGonagall. And for Merlin’s sake, PRAY!" Tonks shoved the items into the pocket of her oversized shirt and pulled Ginny by the arm and led her out the door.

The two of them nearly flew down the many flights of stairs and Ginny couldn’t help but wonder if this was good for Tonks, especially in her condition. Tonks slammed the portrait hole open and pulled Ginny away from the stairs toward a corridor on the left.

"Tonks! It…it’s the…wr-wrong way!" Ginny stopped and bent at the waist, trying to catch her breath.

"No, Ginny." Tonks was barely out of breath. "There’s an emergency portal to the Hospital Wing over here. Come ON. Let’s go!" Tonks took off again, and Ginny had no choice but follow her to a cluster of small statues Ginny had never really noticed before. "Stand next to me." Ginny followed Tonks’ instruction and as soon as Tonks snapped her fingers, the two of them appeared in the Hospital Wing.

"Mrs. Lupin! What happened? Did anyone see?" Ginny watched as Madam Pomfrey charged over to them, peppering both with questions which Ginny had no idea how to answer.

At some point that night, Ginny was placed in a chair while Lupin, Tonks and Madam Pomfrey huddled around the sleeping form of Sarah Mitchell. Ginny tried to listen to their conversation, but she was fighting a more powerful foe than curiosity: sleep.

~*~

  
Ginny awoke to hear a murmured conversation across the room. Focusing on the voices, Ginny discovered that Professor Lupin was speaking with Sarah’s mother.

"She took it so hard when he died, Professor. But she didn’t want to miss school," Sarah’s mother explained in a tearful voice. "She…she loves it here, and I thought it would be the best place for her."

"Why didn’t she come and speak with me about this, Mrs. Mitchell? I would have given her all the time she needed to come to terms with this."

"Sarah doesn’t like to burden people with her problems. I tried convincing her to stay home for a few days, but she refused." Mrs. Mitchell sniffed again. "I couldn’t force her to stay."

"Yes, I know." Remus sighed heavily. "Here, let’s get you into this chair. Madam Pomfrey says Sarah will wake up in a few hours." Ginny watched as Professor Lupin guided Sarah’s mother to the fluffy chair next to the bed. "You get some rest. Do you want a sleeping potion, Claudia?" The woman shook her head and smiled as Remus conjured a patchwork quilt and tucked it around her. He patted her on the shoulder and began walking toward Ginny.

"Are you awake, Ginny?" Remus stood at Ginny’s right and looked down at her, his face highlighted by the light from the waning moon.

"Yes. Why did she do that, Remus?" Ginny could feel hot tears begin to make their way down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"Come with me. We’ll talk on the way back to the Tower." Ginny got off the chair, feeling chilly from the sudden loss of the chair’s warmth. Once they were outside the room, Remus spoke again. "Her father died over the Christmas holiday."

Ginny paused and looked up at her friend and teacher. "She never said anything, Remus. Why didn’t she say anything?" Remus ushered her back down the corridor, continuing on their journey.

"Ginny, I don’t know. People react differently when faced with a great loss." Ginny remembered how Harry felt after Sirius died and how other people she knew handled the death of a loved one. Every person was different and there was no way to predict how they would handle the situation.

"I just don’t understand why she would do that. What could make her lose hope like that?" Ginny knew there were no answers to her questions, and really, the only who held those answers was Sarah herself. _It certainly wasn’t very Gryffindor of Sarah_ , Ginny thought to herself, but tried to put those kinds of thoughts away as they reached the portrait hole and said goodnight to Remus.

Back in her bed, Ginny couldn’t help but think that if she had been a bit more tolerant of Sarah, this may not have happened. Sighing heavily into the darkness of her curtained bed, Ginny closed her eyes and willed those thoughts to leave her mind, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Ginny’s dreams were troubled that night as images of a dead Sarah asking her why she took so long to find her. Ginny was haunted by dreams of a similar theme all night leaving her tired, sweaty and shaking when morning finally came. Ginny sat up, deciding a cold shower was necessary that morning and vowed to figure out the whys of Sarah’s actions.


	10. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Quidditch match of the season means another chance at the Quidditch Cup for Ginny and the Gryffindor team. However, a Bludger has different ideas.

Through the remainder of April, Sarah stayed at St. Mungo’s, undergoing treatment for her depression and her suicide attempt. Her absence, while refreshing for Ginny, weighed heavily in the minds of the seventh-year girls. Sarah, for the most part, had always been a bubbly person and her eternal good mood was often contagious, sometimes even cheering Ginny up when no one else could.

But there was no time to really miss Sarah. Ginny and the rest of the seventh year students were occupied with the upcoming NEWT exams at the beginning of next month. Most of Ginny’s free moments were split between classes, studying and Quidditch practice, which began cutting into her sleep. It was not an odd sight to find Ginny taking a nap during one of her free periods.

Ginny was asleep one Tuesday afternoon when the large door to the dormitory opened, loudly followed by heavy steps crossing the room. Sitting up, Ginny rubbed her eyes and resigned herself to the fact that she would miss her daily nap.

"Sarah?" Standing a few feet from Ginny’s bed was a very different Sarah Mitchell. Sarah’s usually shiny golden blonde hair was dull and hung limply against her shoulders. Ginny noticed that Sarah had lost weight as well. "Sarah, what are you doing here? Are you coming back?"

Sarah turned around and Ginny was shocked by her dorm mate’s appearance. Sarah, who took great pride in her appearance and wore make up on a daily basis, looked extremely tired and her skin was sallow and colourless. Her bright blue eyes, heavily lidded, had lost all their sparkle. "Ginny, oh I didn’t see you there."

"Are you back at school?" Sarah shook her head slowly.

"No. I’m going away for awhile, Ginny, with my mother," Sarah said softly and opened the drawers of her bedside table to remove her belongings. "Mum’s taking me to Majorca. I have a lot of things to work out." The fire was gone from Sarah, leaving Ginny with a sunken feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sarah…er, what happened, you know, last month?" Ginny didn’t think she would ever get the image of a barely breathing Sarah lying on the bed after taking the poisonous potion out of her mind.

"Well, first off, Ginny, thanks for finding me. I, er, was a bit out of it, you know, and had a hard time dealing with things." Sarah sank heavily onto the bed behind her and let out a heavy sigh.

"I heard about your father, Sarah. I’m sorry, I didn’t know," Ginny softly told Sarah and sat down next to the other girl. "He was sick?" Sarah shook her head and began tugging at her sweater and balling it in her fists.

"No. He was fine. And that’s what’s so unfair," Sarah whispered in a low voice, one Ginny hadn’t heard before. Ginny watched as Sarah got off the bed and began pacing at the foot of her bed. "We were in Glasgow for Christmas, and he was going to cross the street to get to the train station and was hit by a car."

"Oh, my goodness, Sarah! That’s terrible!"

"He was hit pretty hard and died at the hospital," Sarah choked out. "Mum didn’t trust the Muggles and we took him to St. Mungo’s." Sarah sniffed the tears that were heavy in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. "They couldn’t do anything for him there." With a rare display of emotion, Ginny found herself crying as Sarah went on to explain about her father’s injuries and the resulting funeral. But the one thing Ginny couldn’t understand was how Sarah would want to do something like that to herself.

With a deep breath, Ginny went on to ask Sarah that very question. "But Sarah, why did you do that?"

Ginny could sense Sarah’s trepidation at the prospect of answering the question, and Sarah’s head fell to her chest.

"Ginny, I miss him so much. We were so close and we did everything together when I was at home. Mum worked while Dad stayed home and taught us at home," Sarah began with a tiny smile on her face. "He taught me how to play the piano. He was actually very good, you know." Sarah’s eyes lit up at the memory she shared with Ginny, who continued to listen to Sarah describe her father in loving terms.

Mr. Mitchell, Ginny learned, was much like her own father. He was a gentle man with a great love for life and especially, his family. Even though he was a pureblood wizard, he preferred to live among Muggles and had many Muggle friends who merely thought that he was a modern man, choosing to stay home with his children while his wife went to work. By the time Sarah finished talking about her father, Ginny discovered that she hadn’t really got to know Sarah in all the years they'd lived together.

Sarah had finished talking about her father and looked seriously at Ginny. "Ginny? I want to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I said about you and Harry. I should have known better." Sarah looked at Ginny with pleading eyes. "I always wanted to be you. You have brothers who love you and I was stuck with snotty sisters." Ginny let out a little snort. Sarah was right. Her sisters Caroline and Beatrice were some of the most arrogant and self-centred girls Ginny had ever met. "I suspect I’m really not the best Gryffindor there ever was."

"Sarah, no, you’re wrong. There are much worse examples of a Gryffindor." And for the first time in seven years, Ginny gave Sarah Mitchell a hug.

~*~

  
Ginny began pacing back and forth in the changing room as she and the rest of the team prepared for their final Quidditch match of the season. It wasn’t just any other game, either. It was for the Cup. They were playing Ravenclaw again, and the two teams were neck and neck for the championship. While Ginny had been in this position before during the year Harry was captain, she was more nervous than ever. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already stopped by to say hello and wish her luck. Fred and George had sent her a new set of goggles for the match, but she refused to wear them, fearing that they had done something to them. And to her surprise, Charlie and Bill were also in attendance. Ginny was happy her brothers were here, of course, but their presence added more pressure than she was prepared to handle.

Ginny’s thoughts were broken by Demelza clearing her throat in an attempt to get the team’s attention. The room grew quiet and everyone turned toward their captain.

"Okay. We’ve practised hard and we’re ready, I know it. Dennis, make sure you keep an eye on the left goalpost. You’ve been letting in a lot of goals on that side." Dennis nodded. "Jimmy and Charlie, their Chasers are wicked fast, so you have to keep the Bludgers going. If you have to knock ‘em off their brooms, fine. We need any kind of advantage. Adam and Natalie, we’ll be using those formations we worked on for the last couple of weeks and remember, Adam, I am the one calling out the formations. Not you."

"Right, cap’n. Sorry about the last match." Demelza and Adam had got into a fight because Adam kept ignoring Demelza’s called formations and going off on his own.

"Ginny, you’ve been doing great all season. Just catch the damned Snitch as soon as you can. I don’t trust Baker and Busby." Baker and Busby were the Ravenclaw Beaters. Ginny nodded.

The team gathered in a circle, hands in the middle, ready to chant.

"Bravery.  
Strength.  
Honour.  
Go mighty Gryffindor!"

The team chant was a little cheesy, but it was a good way to get everyone focused and ready for the match. Demelza led the way out the changing room and the Gryffindor team headed out onto the pitch, ready to defend their title. Once out on the green grass, they mounted up and took off into the blue May sky as Ethan McClelland announced the team in his usual fashion, although he was a bit more enthusiastic announcing the members of his own house team. Madam Hooch released the balls and the match began.

While the weather was perfect for Quidditch when the match started, clouds gathered after about an hour and a half into the match. Ginny was having a particularly trying time during the match. Tom Baker and James Busby, the Ravenclaw Beaters, constantly harangued Ginny, blasting the Bludgers at her one after the other as well as trying several times to knock her off her broom. Ginny had the distinct feeling that they were so persistent because she was the cause of Ravenclaw’s last defeat two years ago. Ravenclaws were smart without a doubt, but they were also logical and excellent strategists. Their tactics didn’t surprise Ginny. After all, Ron was her brother.

After an hour of flying in the dark clouds, Ginny finally got a good look at the Golden Snitch and plotted out a path to avoid the opposing Seeker. She weaved in and out, careful not to make it obvious that she’d seen it. When she was certain she could make her final drive, Ginny leaned into her broom, urging it on as it built up speed. Out of the corner of her eye, the speeding form of the Ravenclaw Seeker came up quickly on her and Ginny made a quick decision. Knowing that the other Seeker was a gullible git, Ginny dived for the ground and saw that her tactic had worked; she was being followed.

The roar of the crowd filled Ginny’s ears as they figured out what she was doing while the ground came increasingly close. She knew it was time to begin pulling up, hopefully causing her opponent to crash to the grass. What she didn’t expect was the Bludger that came out of nowhere, colliding with the back of her head sending her tumbling back to Earth.

~*~

Ginny felt the pain in her head and heard a buzzing in her ears which muffled something like the sound of voices. She willed her eyes open and when they did all she could see was the high stone ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Her left ear hurt and all she could hear out of it was a constant ringing that would change into an irritating buzz. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to the side and noticed something that made her smile. Harry lay there, with his head at her feet, sleeping with his glasses clutched in his hand. His other hand was stretched toward her and she instinctively knew that at some point he was holding her hand. Her heart ached at his simple declaration of love.

Ginny’s eyes moved across the room to find her parents leaning against each other in a pair of easy chairs. Her dad had his arm around her mother and her head lay gently on his shoulder. Oh how she wanted that some day. To know that the someone you loved would always be there to support you and try their best to make life as wonderful as it possibly could be. Her eyes again went to Harry. And then she knew. She had that with Harry. All she wanted was to hold fast to that feeling and never let it go. She knew that she was still very young, in the eyes of the rest of the world, but she knew in her heart of hearts that no one but Harry would complete her the way he did.

She rolled to her side and took Harry’s outstretched hand in hers, stroking the flesh on his hand. His eyes began to flutter and she watched as he opened his eyes to her and smile.

"Gin…Ginny…" Harry spoke in the middle of a yawn. "Hey, you’re up." He lazily put his glasses back on his face and scooted onto the bed to sit next to her, taking her hands in his. "You scared me, love. Don’t ever do that to me again!" He started to cry. Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, was crying because she got hurt in a Quidditch match.

"Harry, it’s okay." Ginny reached out and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I’ve been hurt in matches before."

Harry suddenly looked very serious. "Gin, it’s bad." Ginny’s smile faded at Harry’s tone. "First, you’ve got a concussion. You probably knew that." Ginny nodded. Harry sighed heavily and looked down at the stark white sheets. "You’ve got a skull fracture, but Madam Pomfrey fixed that. And, uh, you might have some hearing problems."

"Might? Doesn’t she know?" Ginny’s eyes were wide with panic and she felt her heart race. "Bloody hell, Harry, what the hell happened out there?" She looked over at her parents as her father shifted himself in the chair and let out a loud snort. "Harry, the last thing I remember was heading into a dive."

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and took her hands again. "Well, one of the Beaters hit a Bludger at you and it hit you in the back of the head."

"I know that Harry!" Ginny hissed.

"You may have trouble hearing and, uh, well you may have some brain damage." Ginny could barely hear him, but she knew enough to know that her career as a Healer was in jeopardy.

"No," Ginny whispered frowning in disbelief. Everything she’d been planning for could be lost and she’d be left with nothing but a cracked skull. What am I going to do now? "How are we going to fix this, Harry? What if I lose my hearing? What if…what if something else happens?"

"Whatever it takes, I’ll make sure that you get the best care. I’ll take care of everything, I promise." Harry’s face was full of concern and a bit of fear. Her heart broke as she continued to listen to him. "You’ll have the best Healers in the world and the best Muggle doctors if we need to. Ginny, don’t give up." Tears began falling down his cheeks and he put his arms around her, the two of them comforting each other with soft caresses.

All too soon, a stabbing pain erupted in Ginny’s temple and she screamed into Harry’s ear before falling back onto the bed. Her ears were ringing and her head felt as if she was being stabbed with an ice pick. She could hear Harry yelling out for help and the sound of footsteps coming across the floor of the hospital underneath the buzzing of her ears before it drowned everything else.

Opening her eyes wide, she saw her parents and Madam Pomfrey surrounding her bed and Harry holding her shoulders on the bed. She couldn’t hear what the four of them were yelling but she could tell that the old matron was bewildered by her condition just from the look on her face. She watched helplessly as her mother had to be removed from the room by Tonks, who Ginny didn’t even know was there.

"What’s going on!" she shouted at the others. Harry answered her, but she couldn’t hear the words.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a tankard of steaming liquid and motioned for Ginny to drink it. She sat up and reached for the pewter container, lifting it to her lips. It was a thick, purplish liquid that tasted worse than it smelled. She thought she tasted something like molasses mixed with bile in it, but decided not to decipher the ingredients. When she had finished, the ringing subsided and she began to hear bits and pieces of the conversation before drifting off to sleep again.

~*~

  
Orange light filtered in through Ginny’s eyelids the next time she woke up, telling her it was early morning. She allowed her eyes to open and found Harry’s spot on her bed empty. She was hoping he’d still be there. Ginny rolled to her left side and was pleasantly surprised. He was asleep on the bed next to her, his mouth open and a soft snore coming from his throat. She held back a giggle and continued to watch him.

"Harry," she whispered. "Harry, wake up." He didn’t move. She found a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean on her bedside table and tossed it at his head, hitting him right above his ear.

"Gi..awh…neee?" he said in the middle of a yawn. "You awake?" He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up most handsomely.

"Yeah. Mum and Dad still here, too?" She couldn’t see them anywhere in the room. "And why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be in class or something?"

Harry stood up and walked over to her bed, standing at her side. "I sent them home last night. I almost had to hex your mum." They exchanged a smile. "I’ve worked it out with my instructors. You’re more important than that anyway. I had better get Madam Pomfrey. She wanted to see you when you woke."

Harry kissed her cheek before getting the matron. Ginny hated being in here and desperately wanted to get back to the common room and take a shower. Her teeth felt like they were coated with wool and her mouth was dry. Thank Merlin Harry didn’t kiss her on the mouth. She reached for her wand and cast a dental hygiene charm she’d picked up from Hermione and lay back down on the pillow, turning toward the bed Harry had occupied and enjoying the quiet of the usually noisy ward.

Ginny jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder and she craned her neck to find both Harry and Madam Pomfrey standing over her with worried looks.

"What’s wrong?" she asked them. She watched Harry’s mouth move, but heard nothing. "What?" She dug at her ears with her index fingers and shook her head. Madam Pomfrey’s mouth was now moving and Ginny still couldn’t hear what she was saying. "I can’t hear you! What the hell is wrong? Tell me what’s going on!"

Harry raised a hand and sat next to her, taking her hands in his. Madam Pomfrey scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Harry, who gave it to Ginny.

 _We told you that there would be other side effects, and hearing loss is one of them._

"How long will it last?" Pomfrey scribbled again and handed her the note.

 _It’s temporary. It will come back after a fashion, but I don’t really know any more than that._

Harry began scribbling on another piece of paper and then handed it to her.

 _You need to go to St Mungo’s. They’ll be able to tell us more after they get a good look at you. Your parents will be here in an hour or so._

Ginny looked at Harry with anxious eyes, her stomach churning and her heart racing. "Harry, I’m scared…" She lost control as he took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried into his shoulder. He began stroking her hair and she felt herself relax. She wished she could hear his voice; he could always calm her down with his loving words, but all she could do was feel his lips move against her scalp.

~*~

  
The bright light of the Healer’s exam room blinded her as she stared up at the tiled ceiling as the two wizards studied her brain with assorted spells and wand motions. Her hearing returned soon after they arrived at St Mungo’s and was soon whisked away into the exam room where a team of medi-wizards hovered over her.

The tap of a wand on the top of her head, a rather sharp tap if she was truthful, woke her up out of her thoughts. She wished that Harry or her parents were in with her, just to have a friendly face. But no, they weren’t allowed. It was one time in her extremely independent life that she wanted someone there to take care of her. Well, besides strangers with wands.

"Now Miss Weasley, when your hearing fades, what exactly happens? Any pain or ringing? Do you feel dizzy?" asked the female Healer as she came around to look at Ginny. She looked to be in her mid-40s and had soft brown, curly hair with friendly green eyes. Ginny immediately liked her.

"Well, er, the first time it happened, my ears were ringing and then it really hurt. Then the next time, it just stopped." She sighed as she remembered the feeling of not being able to hear. "I fell asleep after Madam Pomfrey gave me something purple."

The Healer nodded and motioned for her male associate to come round to face Ginny. He smiled weakly at her and looked down at the notes he’d taken down. "Uh, yes. Now, let’s see. Is your vision blurred or anything, miss?" Ginny nervously smiled at the young man, not much older than herself, addressing her so formally.

"No. Just the ringing and headaches." Ginny nervously played with the hem of the exam gown she was wearing.

"Okay, Ginny, that’s all we need right now. Do you want me to bring in your parents as well?" asked the female Healer.

"Yes, please. Harry, too." She received a smile as the woman went to the door and opened it for the others, then ushered them into chairs across from Ginny.

"Physically, Ginny will be fine. Madam Pomfrey's treatment was correct and delivered quickly. However," the woman began, "there may be some residual damage that we can’t detect."

"What do you mean? Can’t magic fix anything?" asked Ginny’s mother, worrying the strap of her handbag.

"Mrs. Weasley, to be honest, no. Magic can’t fix everything. Take for instance Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter’s eyesight." Ginny, her mother and the two Healers looked pointedly at the bespectacled men, making them both shift uncomfortably in their seats. "The retina is extremely delicate and a spell aimed incorrectly can irrevocably damage the tissue. The same can be said for the brain." The Healer got up from her stool and began rummaging through a drawer across the room.

"So, what can we do to help Ginny?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair as he kept looking at Ginny, and gave her a smile.

"First of all, there will be daily analgesic potions for you to take, Ginny. Those are for the headaches."

"Do I have to mix them?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No. Madam Pomfrey should have them in the Hospital Wing."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. Even though she was near the top of her Potions class, she felt uneasy making medicinal potions at the moment.

"You will also need to rest frequently during the day. Naps between classes and short blocks of studying should help with the fatigue."

"You mean I’ll have medical ORDERS to take naps?" Ginny couldn’t help but sound excited, and was almost laughing.

"Ginny! This is serious and nothing to joke about," her mother reprimanded, looking to be on the brink of tears.

"Molly, Ginny is taking this seriously. She’s merely finding a silver lining," Ginny’s father reassured his wife with a pat on the hand.

"Well, it’s no laughing matter, Arthur. Our baby is losing her hearing." She blew her nose into a handkerchief. "How can she be a Healer if she can’t hear?"

Her mother’s remarks caused Ginny to panic. What if she did lose her hearing forever? What would she do with her life? She couldn’t be a Healer. She’d worked all year to hone her skills for that future occupation and suddenly it could all be fruitless.

"I’m sure there’s something that can be done, Mrs. Weasley. Right?" Harry piped in, looking both worried and optimistic at the same time.

"Yes, there is." The Healer smiled. "I know of a noted Muggle neurologist whom I have worked with in the past and who should be able to help you out, Ginny."

"Muggle! She’ll go to a Muggle doctor in a Muggle hospital to receive Muggle treatment?" Ginny’s father’s face it up like a Christmas tree and was nearly bouncing on his seat.

"Er, yes, Mr. Weasley. Is there a problem?" The Healers looked at each other nervously.

"You’ll have to excuse my father. He’s rather fascinated with the Muggle world," Ginny informed the Healers while she smiled at her father. "I have a feeling my father wants to go along with me."

"But this is a magical child. Why would a Muggle want to treat her? How do we explain ourselves? It’s just not feasible." Ginny’s mother shook her head. "Last time my husband dabbled in Muggle medicine, they sewed him up like barbarians!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I’m sure she wouldn’t suggest it if she didn’t think it would help," Harry said, trying to calm everyone down. "Just hear her out. For Ginny’s sake." Harry flashed Ginny a gleaming smile, settling her nerves.

"Mr. Potter is right. This is for Ginny’s well-being. And to answer your question, Mrs. Weasley, this doctor I spoke of will see her because he is my brother. I’m Muggle-born and my brother is as fascinated by my world as your husband is with the Muggle one. They’ll get on famously." The woman’s smile reassured Ginny that this was the right thing to do. "I’ll call his offce this afternoon and to set up an appointment, if that’s alright?" She received four nods.

"But she'll have to wait awhile to see him then, won't she? The wait lists are long for Health Service patients, I understand.?" Ginny watched as her father wrapped his arm around her mother, the two of them exchanging sad smile.

"Yes, well, but I’m sure there is…" the Healer began.

"It won’t be a problem. I’ll pay for it. That way they'll fit her in sooner. I’ll make sure that she gets the best care. I promised her in the Hospital wing," Harry stated matter-of-factly. Her mother’s jaw dropped and she stared at Harry.

"Harry, no. You need that money, and we can’t possibly…"

"I. Am. Paying for it." Harry got off his chair and knelt in front of her mother. "Sirius left me more than I know what to do with. I love your daughter, Mrs. Weasley, more than I thought possible. Please, let me do this for her."

Ginny’s heart constricted from Harry’s words and she wanted to just leap off the exam table and snog the breath out of him. Instead, she watched as her mother pulled Harry into her arms, nearly squeezing him to death. When she finally released him, her eyes were full of tears and nodded her agreement. Ginny physically felt herself fall more in love with Harry, if that was at all possible.

~*~

Back at school, Ginny’s days became routine, broken up into small chunks of time. After breakfast, she would go to the Hospital Wing for her morning headache medication. The headaches, though easing up a bit, never went away entirely, even with the pain medication. Rather than sharp and debilitating, they were now merely dull and annoying. After visiting Madam Pomfrey, Ginny had her morning classes, each followed by a Healer-ordered nap. Most days, she really didn’t need them, but she dutifully went to her room. After lunch, it was another dose of potion, classes, and naps. The evenings were not much different either.

Ginny sat in the common room of Gryffindor Tower one Thursday, looking over Hermione’s notes with Colin. She’d a rather incident-free day. No snapping at the younger students; no tearful outbursts when Professor Binns spoke about her uncles Fabian and Gideon. Most of all, the dull throbbing headache had diminished significantly. In fact, Ginny was beginning to think her trip to the Muggle doctor was unnecessary.

"Ginny? Hey, you in there?" Colin tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"What? What’s wrong, Colin?"

"Uh, you kinda spaced out there for a minute. You got a headache?" While Colin was one of her best friends, she really didn’t need to be coddled by him, either.

"No, I haven’t got a headache, Colin. Is that supposed to be my excuse for everything? A headache?"

"Hey, calm down. We were studying, and you just faded there." Colin’s eyes searched hers, as if he were looking for an explanation. "And don’t get snippy with me, Ginny."

"Snippy? You think this is snippy? You haven’t seen snippy, Colin." Ginny stood up from her chair, knocking it down in the process before storming across the room to the window seat. "Get out of there! That’s my spot!" she yelled at a fifth-year boy and a third-year girl.

"I don’t think so, Weasley. We’re busy," the boy said and went back to kissing his girlfriend.

"See how she likes snogging this! _Mucous Chiroptera_!" Both the boy and girl began screaming, fighting off the effects of Ginny’s hex. Amid the laughter of the common room rang out a sharp, piercing voice.

"GINEVRA!" She turned around to find a very disgruntled Professor McGonagall standing at the opening of the common room. "What is going on here?"

"She…she cursed us when we… when we didn’t get off the win…window seat," the boy explained between bogeys flying at his face, arms flailing. "Geroff me!" Professor McGonagall, with a practised swish of her hand, performed the counter-curse and the couple was returned to normal. "That’s it, Weasley! I’ve had ENOUGH of you screaming down everyone’s throat! Get a fucking grip on yourself and grow up!"

"Mr. Goodwin! Watch your language!" Goodwin merely huffed in disapproval.

"The hell I will! You know she’s been a loose cannon and I’m tired of it, and so is everyone else!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Ginny. "She’s pissed off half the House lately."

"Shut it, Tad! You’re being an arse so just get out of my face!" Ginny jabbed him in the chest with her finger menacingly. She felt hands on her upper arms as someone moved to restrain her.

"Ginny, calm down," Colin said in a soft voice. "You need to get some rest, okay?"

Ginny turned around to face Colin and found everyone staring at her, waiting to see what she’d do next. Every face, she realised, she had made either scream at her, cry, or turn into giant bat bogeys. _What’s going on with me_? she asked herself. She put her hands on her hair and sunk down into the chair behind her.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor?" The woman looked worried, and frankly, Ginny didn’t blame her one bit.

"Are you going to be alright? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes and answered calmly, "No, ma’am. I, uh, think I just need to relax."

"That’s right! You sure do need to relax! Get Potter to shag you…that might relax you!" Tad Goodwin shouted from across the room.

"Now that’s enough, Mr. Goodwin! Miss Weasley, I came here to tell you that Professor Lupin wishes to see you." The woman pursed her lips together and turned her attention back to Tad. "Mr. Goodwin, must I inform your mother about your language this evening?"

Spurts of laughter ran through the students standing around. It was common knowledge that Tad’s mother was on the Board of Governors and a very strict disciplinarian. Tad set his jaw and slowly shook his head. Satisfied with his response, Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Ginny’s shoulder and led her out of the common room.

The two of them walked in silence, the clicking of their heels the only sound as they mad their way to the Lupins’ residence.

"Professor?" Ginny stopped and waited for the older witch to turn around. "What am I doing here? Have I done anything wrong?"

"No, Miss Weasley, you haven’t," Professor McGonagall reassured her. "Remus and Nymphadora want to help you with some relaxation for your headaches." With that, McGonagall rapped sharply on the door and left Ginny waiting there.

The door opened, revealing a pastel pink-haired Tonks wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts, her belly protruding profusely. "Ginny!" Tonks wrapped her arms around Ginny and pulled her into the room. "You feeling alright? Headaches not too bad?"

"No, they’re getting better. But I just want it all to go away, you know." The two of them walked into the cosy sitting room and sat on the sofa together. "Oh, and I keep blowing up at people, too."

"Mood swings? I think I’ve had enough of those to last for a lifetime already," Remus said as he entered the room, looking quite comfortable in lounge pants and a t-shirt. Ginny suddenly felt like she was either interrupting something or extremely overdressed. "I’ve felt like I live with a moody mother Hippogriff sometimes."

"Oh bugger off, Moony." Tonks beamed at her husband and turned back to Ginny. "So, why didn’t you change?"

"Change for what?"

"We’re going to teach you how to relax," Remus told her. "Yoga. It’s about the only time I can get her to shut up most days." He stopped behind Tonks and kissed her on the cheek while ruffling her hair. "Minerva must have forgotten to tell you. Dora, you got something for her?"

"Come on, Gin. I’ve got loads of clothes that don’t fit me anymore." Tonks stood and pulled Ginny into their bedroom, making her feel quite uncomfortable suddenly.

Not knowing what else to do, she sat down on a chair and looked around the room. A small cot stood in the corner decked out in pinks and purples and little stuffed toys that she assumed to be lambs and puppies.

"Tonks?" Ginny asked. "Are you having a girl?" The thought of a girl baby was rather foreign to her and fascinating at the same time. Tonks came over to the chair and tossed Ginny some light clothing, wearing a silly grin on her face.

"Uh huh. That’s why my hair’s pink. I can’t change it. Madam Pomfrey confirmed it." Tonks glowed with the revelation and Ginny had never seen her happier. "Remus brought that home after Easter. I think it’s ridiculously girly, but he is of the opinion that he wants to spoil his little girl, given his advanced years and all." They both laughed.

"Forty is not old, Tonks," Ginny pointed out as she began changing her clothes.

"Oh I know that. He feels old, given the fact that James has an eighteen-year-old son and he’s just starting out." Ginny had never thought of that before. "But I’ve never seen him giddier than what he is lately."

Ginny smiled as she remembered the change in her professor’s demeanour over the past few months. He smiled more and even though he still had his monthly transformations, didn’t look nearly as worn out as he had in the past. Fatherhood was doing wonders for him and she could only think of good things to come.

"I’m ready." Ginny now wore a tank top and some stretchy shorts that came to mid-thigh. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she realised it was the exact type of outfit her mother would send her inside to change out of and the type of outfit that Harry would appreciate in many different ways. "So when did you learn yoga?"

Tonks opened the door and began to leave the room. "Auror training. Harry will learn it next year. Now come on."

Ginny spent nearly an hour with Remus and Tonks learning how to breathe, of all things. They spent part of their time sitting on the floor with their legs crossed and their hands resting on their thighs, palms up. Another portion was spent lying on her back with her hands on her abdomen as she felt herself breathe. Tonks had put on a recording of waves crashing against a beach somewhere, which managed to soothe Ginny so much that she nearly fell asleep on the floor of the sitting room.

"Okay, good job, Ginny." Tonks spoke, waking Ginny from her self-induced deep relaxation.

"Wow, that was great. I think I fell asleep there for a minute." Ginny stood and stretched her arms above her head.

"That’s the whole point, Ginny. To learn to relax," Remus said. "Whenever you feel like you’re going to snap at someone, go to your room and go through the poses we went through." Remus levitated the sticky mats back into the credenza and walked into the kitchenette. "You ladies fancy some ice cream? Dora here has developed a new taste for cherry ice cream with chocolate sauce."

Tonks and her belly waddled over to her husband and playfully patted him on the stomach. "I think you have, too, Moony. I saw the enlarging charm you had to do on your trousers…"


	11. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, and Ginny couldn't be happier.

"Now look this way…"

Ginny's eyes moved to the left and the doctor's light shone brightly in her eyes.

"Now put your hands out to the side and alternate touching your nose."

Ginny's arms went up and she performed for the doctor. It felt rather silly to be touching her nose. She thought for sure that the exam would be much different.

"Good. Now hands on your sides and stand on one foot then the other." The doctor stepped back to observe Ginny's balance. "Now have a seat. We're done with this part."

Ginny hopped onto the exam table and watched the doctor nervously as he jotted notes on her chart.

"Okay, now could you tell me about the accident again?" he asked without looking up.

"Er, well it happened during a Quidditch match…"

"You play Quidditch! My sister played when she was at Hogwarts! It's an amazing sport! What position do you play?" His eyes were wide and Ginny could feel his excitement.

"Seeker."

"Really? Amazing. Adrienne got the Headmaster to allow us to see one of her matches, and it was fabulous. She was a, what do you call it, a Chooser?"

"Chaser, sir. Well, the accident happened as I was diving for the Snitch…" Ginny continued with the explanation of what happened, not allowing any pauses in which Dr. Haworth-Smith could interrupt.

"Was this your first concussion?"

"No, sir. I had one back when I was sixteen. I was, er, fighting someone." Ginny had a difficult time thinking of the right words to describe the battle of her life against Bellatrix Lestrange. "And I got knocked out."

"Uh-huh." He nodded as he wrote down more notes. "Well, I am going to order a CT scan and possibly an MRI."

"What? What's that?" Whatever they were, they didn't sound very fun.

"Oh, I'm sorry. They are electronic scans of the brain. They'll let us see if there is any underlying damage and then we'll be able to figure out what's going on." Dr. Smith gave her a reassuring smile. "It won't hurt, I promise. It's all very routine." The doctor stood and headed toward the door. "I'll go get your parents and your brother then."

Ginny watched him leave the room and barely contained her giggle upon hearing him refer to Harry as her brother. There was nothing brotherly in how she felt about him in the least.

The door opened again and in walked her parents and Harry, who walked up to her and kissed her soundly on the lips, making the doctor do a double take.

"He's not my brother, Doctor. Harry's my boyfriend," Ginny informed the gobsmacked doctor.

"Yes, well then. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny will need to undergo some brain scans to determine what is troubling her. I'll have the nurse take you all to the radiology department then." He smiled briefly at them. "Any questions?"

"What exactly does this test do?" asked Ginny's father with an excited look on his face.

"Well, it takes pictures of the brain…"

"Amazing…" her father interrupted.

"I suppose, yes. It gives us a good image if there is anything wrong physically. I think it is rather unfortunate that the folks at St. Mungo's haven't tried something like this." Dr. Haworth-Smith's eyes lit up at the mention of his sister's workplace.

"Muggle medicine isn't well received in certain parts of our world," Harry told the doctor. "Mr. Weasley here had stitches a few years back and Ginny's mum was mortified." Harry nudged Ginny as they watched her mother blush.

"Well, let's get this going then, alright?" The doctor stood and ushered them out of the room.

=====

  
Ginny, her parents and Harry walked out the clinic doors, relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong with her. Dr. Haworth-Smith explained that Ginny suffered from Post-Concussion Syndrome, which affected a small percentage of people, and with her prescription anti-depressants, things should get better for her in a few weeks. She still needed to take breaks throughout the day, but otherwise, she didn't have to do anything different.

Once the foursome reached the Leaky Cauldron, they stepped in front of the Apparation point of the pub and Disapparated, reappearing in the village of Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall had allowed Ginny the day off from classes in order to see the doctor.

"Ginny, dear, would you like your father and I to walk you up?" asked her mother, a much more relaxed person than she was a few hours before.

"That would be fine, Mum," she answered, but her eyes kept drifting toward Harry. Even though they spent the day together, they really had no opportunity to talk.

"Molly, I think they'll be fine. Let's get home." Her father's voice was deep and if Ginny wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn her father's hand was caressing her mother's backside. _Block the image, block it NOW._

"Oh, yes. There was that, er, thing that needed doing."

Ginny watched her mother blush and wished she wasn't standing there listening to her parents' sexual innuendo and watching her father feel up her mother. She initiated the goodbyes and soon she and Harry were walking toward the castle hand in hand.

"Did you see where your dad's hand was?" asked Harry in an amused voice.

"Yes," Ginny replied in a not-so-amused voice. "Put your hand back here and make me forget what I saw, Potter."

She reached out and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his, effectively driving those particular images from her mind. Harry willingly opened his mouth when her tongue met his lips. Ginny continued to dominate the kiss and pushed Harry down to the grass, straddling his hips and still kissing him.

"Ginny…hey!" Harry sat up with Ginny still in his lap. "What's up with you? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought this on?" His eyes searched hers for an answer and his hand stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes at the sensations he was causing.

"I guess I'm just happy that there isn't anything really wrong with me, you know? Now that I know what's going on," she said hurriedly, "things can only get better, right?" She smiled widely at him as she finished speaking.

"There's m'girl. There's my Gin," Harry purred before leaning in for another kiss. He stood and pulled her up beside him with his arm around her waist. "But as much as I'd like to stay, I have to get you back up to the castle. McGonagall has me on a short leash after December." The memory made Ginny smile.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't entirely your fault, you know."

"I'd rather not push it," Harry leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. "You need to get back up there, Gin."

Ginny sighed and nodded her head. "Go ahead. Send up Bambi." Harry'd shown her the movie earlier that summer and she loved referring to his Patronus as the lovable cartoon stag.

Harry stepped away from her, took out his wand, sending the brilliant stag into the air. Once it trotted away, all they could do was wait for someone to arrive at the gate and let them in.

The two of them waited in awkward silence, hand in hand, until they saw a glowing form coming across the field.

"What is that?" Ginny asked, her hand pointing out toward the castle. "Isn't that Remus' Patronus?" The two of them watched as the form of a wolf trotted toward them.

The silvery wolf stared at Harry and opened its mouth and whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded and the form dissolved into the cool air of the early evening.

"What was that all about?" Ginny looked back over at the castle wondering why no one had come when Harry called.

"Apparently, there was an explosion in the kitchens."

"What? Was anyone hurt? What about Dobby? Winky?" This was unbelievable. Things like this just didn't happen at Hogwarts. There were too many protective spells around the castle.

"Well, it appears my ownership of Kreacher has ended," Harry said with a touch of moroseness. "He's dead."

Ginny let out an involuntary laugh. "Sorry, Harry, but I'd think you'd be relieved."

Harry returned her laugh and nodded. "Looks like the staff is still trying to sort things out, so Remus sent the spell with his Patronus." Harry took out his wand and whispered so softly that Ginny was unable to hear. The wrought iron gates creaked open eerily, just wide enough for Ginny to enter. "Well, I'll see you."

"What spell was it, Harry?" Ginny teased him, curious as to what sorts of spells the teachers used to protect them.

"I can't, and you know that. It'll be changed once you get inside anyway." Harry smirked at her making Ginny roll her eyes at him. "Now get on up there." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and ushered her through the gate, making it shut harshly behind her. "You need Hedwig tomorrow?" He grasped her hand through the gate.

Ginny shook her head and kissed his knuckles. "I love you, Harry."

"Me, too," he answered with a hint of a blush. Ginny stepped away and their fingers disentangled from each other and she reluctantly made her way back to the castle.

=====

  
Ginny rubbed her temple for what seemed like the tenth time in five minutes, the headache pounding mercilessly. But this headache wasn’t from her injury. She had been studying non-stop for the past two hours in the library. NEWTs were scheduled to begin on Monday, and this was just not the way she wanted to spend a beautiful Saturday in June. But her determination was winning out, despite her inner protests. She wanted to succeed in this more than anything and a bloody headache wasn't going to get in her way.

She slid lower on her chair and pulled her Defence textbook closer to her. She knew most of this already, thanks to practical experience, but wanted to make sure she did her best. She was determined to give Percy a run for his money.

The sharp sounds of heels against the hard floor distracted her from her reading and she looked up to see Madam Pince standing before her, lips pursed in her usual manner.

"Miss Weasley," the woman began, "Professor McGonagall wishes to see you in her office."

"Now?"

"Now," Pince replied curtly and turned around sharply, heading off in the opposite direction.

With a huff, Ginny stood up and gathered her things into her bag, nearly spilling her ink in her haste.

It felt good to be out of the library, and if she was truly honest with herself, she would admit she was tired of studying anyway. She glanced longingly out the windows that lined the halls and wished beyond anything that she could be outside flying, preferably with Harry. She missed that, flying, almost as much as she missed him. She hadn't got on a broom since her accident, and that fact frightened her. She shook the thought out of her head and made her way to the headmistress's office.

She rode the now familiar stairs up to the office and saw Professor McGonagall actually happy, smiling broadly even. What put her in that good of a mood?

"Ginny. Please, sit down." She walked over to the hard wooden chair that sat in front of the efficient-looking wooden desk, with nary a paper out of place. So typical of the woman.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. I have just returned from a meeting with Madam Pomfrey, Healer Malory and Doctor Haworth-Smith. We have come up with a schedule for your exams, so they will not tax you too much," the professor informed her.

This was rather unexpected, as Ginny had no idea this would be happening. It was also a surprise that McGonagall would go along with any change to the test schedule.

"You will take your theory exams in the library with breaks every forty-five minutes. Your time allotment will be the same as your classmates, and since your surname is at the end of the alphabet, you will finish in time for your practical tests." Professor McGonagall handed Ginny a piece of parchment with her timetable. "Professor Lupin will oversee all of your exams and will also administer any medications, should you require them. Does that sound agreeable?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. "Er, sure. Thank you, Professor." She smiled weakly at the headmistress.

"You are very welcome, Miss Weasley. I was happy to do it."

"You're kidding." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Ginny's comment. "What I mean, Professor, is that you are usually pretty, well, er…"

"Strict?" McGonagall smiled at her. "Ginny, this is not your fault. You are a bright student, and any accommodations that were made are not out of favouritism. They are from a willingness to allow you to do your best on your exams."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Ginny's smile grew wider and she could swear that McGonagall's eyes twinkled.

"Now go outside. The fresh air will do you good." Professor McGonagall put her hands on Ginny's shoulders and turned her around to face the door. "You've been staying inside far too much."

Ginny left the office with a light heart, determined to take the advice.

=====

  
Monday morning was bright, cheerful and all the annoying things it could be for the first day of exams. Ginny awoke early, even before Enid, who liked to get up at 5 am for some ungodly reason. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her stomach a swirl of nerves. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and rolled out of bed to head for the bathroom.

When she returned to the room, Enid was awake and playing with Hedwig, who was perched on the chair next to Ginny's bed.

"She's a beautiful bird," Enid cooed, stroking Hedwig, eliciting a soft hoot from the snowy owl.

"Isn't she? I'm a bit protective of her since she got sick in November," Ginny told Enid. "Morning, baby," Ginny told Hedwig and bent down to untie the note that was attached to her leg. "How've you been? Harry's been staying out of trouble, I hope." Ginny reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a treat before Hedwig perched herself on top of the window sill.

"Ready for today, Ginny?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You?" Ginny unrolled the letter but laid it in her lap, waiting for Enid to leave.

"Nervous as hell." Enid smiled and grabbed her bathroom items, leaving Ginny to read her letter.

 _Morning, Sunshine_

 _So, it's the big day. You'll do well, I know it. I wish I could give you a kiss for luck, but if I did, you'd be late for your first exam._

 _I can't believe this year is almost over. I'm excited that you'll be finished with school and you can spend more time with me. I don't know if I told you this, but the time we had together in Sweden was the best time I've ever had. It was amazing, seeing you everyday and being with you, even if it was just listening to music or Quidditch on the wireless. Ron would laugh if he ever found out I'm saying this, but I don't think I could handle being apart from you much longer…I love you so much, Gin, and I really don't think there's going to be anyone else for me. You're it. Always and forever. I know this is a lot to throw at you at one time, but I wanted you to know this before you go back home. I'm going to be there for a month, in between sessions. I can't think of a better way to spend a month than with you._

 _Hermione has an idea. She'd like you to move in with her. I think it would be bloody brilliant. Think about it. Sweet talk your mum. Put on those puppy dog eyes and turn on the charm like you do with me…but different._

 _Good luck this week and remember I love you._

 _Harry_

  
Ginny wiped a stray tear that escaped her eye and hugged the letter to her body. With a sob, she curled on her side and cried happy tears.

Later that morning, it was eerily quiet as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. A number of students were hunched over their breakfast, frantically rereading notes from the past year. It was exactly what Ginny was planning on doing as well.

She stepped up to the Gryffindor table and took a seat across from Colin, who was idly munching on a piece of bacon that hung from his mouth, leaving his hands free to rustle through the unorganised mess he called notes.

"Can you even find anything in there?" she asked, pouring cream on her porridge. She watched as Colin nodded, the bacon wagging like a dog's tail.

"Asowutwee," he muttered with the bacon still in his teeth. Ginny smiled and opened her notebook, scanning the pages to get in some last minute studying.

So absorbed was she in her reviewing, she jumped when she heard Professor McGonagall begin to speak.

"Attention, please. I remind all students that today marks the beginning of your final exams as well as OWLs for the fifth years and NEWTs for the seventh-years. Fifth and seventh year students are to remain in the Entrance Hall until it is time for their exams to begin." She cleared her throat and then continued. "Conversation in the hallways will be kept to a minimum and the corridors will be patrolled in between classes. Now off you go."

The sound of benches scraping the stone floor echoed through the Great Hall. Ginny made her way through the mob of students and caught up with Luna and the two of them found a quiet corner and people-watched for a while, trying to relax.

"Should we get out the Extendable Ears, Lu? I need something to take my mind off things," Ginny suggested even as she began searching for them in her bag.

"Oh wouldn't that be interesting."

The two of them each took an earpiece and began strolling about the Entrance Hall, pretending to gossip as they listened to their fellow Seventh-years.

====

 _"The third use of dragon's blood is as a stabiliser for Veritaserum…"_

Too boring. The girls continued on.

====

 _"Monkshood is the same thing as wolfsbane…"_

Ginny shook her head at the girl's inane chatter about first year Potions knowledge.

====

 _"So you wanna meet me at the North Astronomy Tower? We could finish up where we left off last night…"_

 _"Will you do that thing you do with your tongue?"_

Ginny and Luna gave each other silly looks and slowed their walking, continuing to listen to the racy conversation.

====

 _"Are you sure this thing'll work? I remember Granger confiscating it back in fourth year…"_

Ginny chuckled at the memory of hearing about the things Hermione, as a Gryffindor prefect, had confiscated in the days prior to her own OWL exams.

====

 _"I hear Jonathan Martin got some girl pregnant. That's why he got expelled."_

That comment made them stop in their tracks. Ginny thought for sure that the stories about Jonathan had all worn out. This one was a new rumour.

 _"Nah, that's not right. Remember, he was found in the cave down by the village."_

 _"Wasn't he with a woman from the village? He was about to…well, you know."_

 _"I think so. Luckily, Lupin got there in time."_

 _"So how did he know? It's not like the man is a bobby or anything. D'you think it was a student?"_

 _"Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it was a student. Wonder who."_

 _"He was pretty out there, so I wonder if it was an ickle Third-year he lured out there to get his jollies with."_

 _"Ugh, don't make me think about it anymore. He was one of Malfoy's cronies, if I recall. Had a bit of a nasty streak, I'd say."_

====

  
Ginny felt a tug on her sleeve, bringing her attentions away from the conversation. She looked up to see Luna pointing to the doors of the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick stood on his usual stool, about to instruct the students.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Flitwick's reminders about Auto-Answer Quills, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self-Correcting Ink before he ushered her classmates and the fifth-years into the Great Hall. Before Luna turned to leave, Ginny pulled her into a hug, whispering, "Good luck."

Luna smiled and patted Ginny on the back, and they parted, Luna for the Great Hall and Ginny to the library.

At the library, she was greeted by Professor Lupin's toothy grin. He'd been smiling a lot more these days. _Couldn't have anything to do with impending fatherhood, could it_? Ginny thought with a grin of her own.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Yes, it is, Ginny. Yes, it is," he answered.

"Well, you're not taking exams now, are you?" Ginny reminded him. His eyes finally lost their glaze and he began to look more himself.

"I suppose not." He held the door open for her and she entered the eerily quiet library. There were no students, no noise. Not even an errant ghost floating about waiting to distract a studying group of students. Standing by the desk was Madam Pince, her arms crossed and wearing her traditional pursed lip look. She was a little ray of sunshine, she was.

"Lupin," she muttered, her lips barely coming apart. "Miss Weasley, please come with me." Pince began walking away from her, and Ginny hurried to catch up. "No running in the library."

Ginny followed the librarian to a small alcove containing a large desk, a wooden chair, a settee and a pitcher of water with glasses.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me the comfy couch for my exams, Irma! That was so sweet," Ginny teased, flinging herself onto the hideous floral upholstery. She immediately cringed inwardly and silently cursed her moods and her condition.

"Miss Weasley! Show some respect, my dear. It's only because the headmistress asked me that I am allowing the two of you to disrupt my library." The haggard-looking woman glared at Ginny, clearly awaiting an apology.

"Irma, Minerva and I thank you for these arrangements," Lupin began, his voice even and deep. "I am sure Miss Weasley appreciates it as well, don't you, Miss Weasley."

Ginny felt her cheeks warm up at the remark and cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes, thank you, ma'am." She got up and settled herself in the wooden chair and retrieved her quills and ink, setting them carefully on the desk.

"Your first exam is Potions theory. You will work in forty-five minute blocks and have a ten minute break wherein you will be able to relax and take any pain medication you may need," the professor rattled off, as if reciting a carefully written speech. "I will remain here while you take your exam."

"And what will you be doing?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Catching up on my child-rearing reading," Lupin replied cheekily, sitting down on the settee and swinging his legs onto the cushions. "Seriously, I have my own exams to mark." With a flick of his wand, Professor Lupin produced a packet of parchment, handing it to Ginny. "You have a total of two hours for the exam. The first forty-five minute section will begin…now."

=====

  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley. I suspect your Defence mark will be rather spectacular," mused Miranda Gobschalk, the Ministry official there for the NEWT exams.

Ginny smiled at the elderly witch, relieved that her final exam was now over with. She was done. It was all over. She silently left the Great Hall a bit dazed that all it took to complete her years at Hogwarts was a Shield Charm, a Patronus and a scamper through an obstacle course that proved to be no challenge at all.

A smile came over her face as she saw Luna waiting for her next to the stairs, already changed into a more comfortable outfit of track pants and a garishly pink t-shirt.

"How'd you do in the obstacle course?" Luna asked, her face screwed up in a tight frown. It was obvious Luna didn't do very well. "I'm afraid I confused the Hinkypunks with Grindylows and blew the poor things to smithereens. I nearly vomited right there on the spot."

"I think I did rather well," Ginny answered. In fact, Ginny did extremely well on the obstacle course. According to the proctor, she had the quickest time and no penalties. "You did get your Patronus to work, didn't you?" That particular charm was always a trouble spot for the girl. Ginny had Luna practising it nearly every day in anticipation for the exams.

Luna breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Yes! And it was fully corporeal, too." Ginny could see the joy in Luna's face over the appearance of her barn owl Patronus. The heart-shaped face of the owl reminded Ginny so much of her friend.

"Wonderful! Come upstairs with me. I need to get out of this uniform!" Ginny and Luna traipsed up the stairs to the Fat Lady. "Freedom!" Ginny shouted.

"Pardon me, but is that a Ravenclaw with you, dearie?" the Fat Lady admonished.

"Yes," Ginny replied brusquely, "and it doesn't matter that she's here. Now let us in! Freedom!" Ginny was reminded of the night of the Solstice Ball when the Fat Lady was too drunk to let her into the common room.

"Sorry, but the password was changed not ten minutes ago," the Fat Lady huffed and left her portrait.

"You crazy old bint! I should take some paint thinner to you!" Ginny slid down the wall to wait for someone to open the portal from the inside. "Damn her!"

"And I thought Brutus was difficult," Luna told Ginny. Brutus was the occupant of the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. "He is so very particular about pronunciation. One wrong accent and he becomes as nasty as a Snorkack." Luna joined Ginny on the floor to wait for entrance.

It was only a few minutes' wait before the door opened. Ginny was able to retrieve the new password, 'Metamorphmagus Mambo', from the sixth year prefect. Once inside, Ginny turned to Luna and muttered, "Remus really needs to get a sense of humour, don't you think?" Both girls giggled at the remark.

=====

The day before term ended, Ginny, Luna and Colin sat under what they called 'The Tree of Friendship.' The same tree sheltered Ron, Harry and Hermione during their days at Hogwarts; Ginny was eventually added to that circle, as were Neville and Luna in the days following the battle in the Department of Mysteries. That battle bonded the six of them in ways no others could understand. It felt appropriate to spend her last days at Hogwarts there with two of her closest friends.

"Ginny?" Colin asked, looking up into the azure sky. The three of them had been reminiscing about their years at Hogwarts, laughing at times, crying at others. Although they'd only been around for a bit over seventeen years, all three of them had seen more than people twice their age.

"Yeah, Colin?"

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what really happened to you our first year? I know you were taken to the Chamber, but no one ever really said why."

It was true. Ginny didn't really talk about that time in her life much, and would prefer to forget that it ever happened. She didn't blame Colin for being curious, which was actually not surprising at all. She often wondered why he didn't ask sooner as she and Colin rarely kept things from each other.

"The Heir of Slytherin was Voldemort. But you knew that." Colin nodded. "Well, it was really that diary that I had back then that started it all."

"I remember that. You were always writing in it and kept hiding it from the rest of us," Colin remarked, turning onto his stomach and chewing on a piece of grass. "But it was just a book, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't." Ginny went on to tell the story of how the diary was a Horcrux and the horrible things it made her do. It felt cathartic to get the story out, to tell someone who wouldn't judge her or condemn her for something she had no control over. Colin and Luna were kind enough not to interrupt her as she spoke, realising she needed to get it out and for that, Ginny was eternally grateful. She didn't think that she could stop and start several times as she relayed the tale to her friends. When she finished, Luna wore the most loving expression Ginny had ever seen.

"You are definitely a Gryffindor. Your bravery that year proved it. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Luna scooted over to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her dearest friend.

"Thank you." A flood gate opened and Ginny found herself crying for the little girl who lost her innocence so long ago at the hands of a mad man.

=====

  
The day was finally here. In a matter of hours, she would no longer be a student of Hogwarts. She would be a fully-qualified witch on her way to embark on a new journey in her life. The prospect both thrilled and terrified her at the same time. She was thrilled that she would be one step closer to her dream of being a Healer and living with Hermione in the flat her friend was letting in a mixed neighbourhood on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. But she was terrified that she would now have to take care of herself completely for the first time in her life. Throughout her school years, she insisted that no one took care of Ginny Weasley. That wasn't entirely true. She always had her parents' home to return to and her mother's food to eat and her father's quiet strength. Soon, she would be the one helping to maintain a home. She would be cooking. She would have to be strong for herself, because her future depended on what she made it.

And then there was Harry.

They loved each other deeply and Ginny knew beyond any doubt that they were meant to be together. How would they proceed now that she was out of school? Would they become intimate? Would they live together at some point? When would they get married? Would they get married? Even more worrisome was the thought that spending more time together would make them realise it was all a mistake. This year, they barely saw each other for more than a week at a time. Could they really manage being together?

With a heavy sigh, Ginny fell back against her pillows and pulled the covers back over her head, hoping to get a few more minutes sleep. Unfortunately, it was at that very moment that a shriek erupted outside her curtains, causing her to jump out of her bed, wand drawn, ready to do battle.

" _Stupefy_!" Ginny shouted without thinking, the spell making contact with whomever was in the room. A _thunk_ on the floor told her that her victim had fallen.

"Um, Ginny?" Carrie Newton broke the silence. "Maybe you should look to see who's on the floor."

 _Oh hell, who did I curse?_ Ginny's eyes made the journey from Carrie's face to the floor very slowly. She was filled with a sense of impending doom as her eyes alighted on the white trainers coming from scruffy blue jeans that led to an old brown trench coat that looked oddly familiar. Her heart sunk upon seeing dark brown curls cascading down the back.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm SO sorry! _Ennervate!_ " Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open and darted around the room.

"Honestly, Ginny, look before you curse!" Hermione smiled brightly and held out her hand, which Ginny took, helping her friend off the floor.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you and all, but still, this isn't like you at all!" Ginny suddenly stopped, eyeing the young woman before her and drew her wand. "Are you really Hermione Granger? Prove it!"

"Ginny, it's me!" She took a step but was halted by the tip of Ginny's wand in the middle of her chest.

"What went wrong with the Polyjuice Potion you took in your second year?"

"Oh please, don't make me say it…"

"Answer the question."

"Iturnedintoacat," Hermione mumbled. There were several giggles from Enid and Carrie, who were both standing behind Hermione.

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear that," Ginny snapped back, a smile beginning to play across her lips.

"Fine, then. I turned into a cat because I thought it was a strand of Millicent Bulstrode's hair but it was a cat's instead. I was in the Hospital Wing for weeks." Hermione began to blush. "Ron rather liked my tail."

That was all it took for Ginny, Enid and Carrie to burst out into fits of laughter that echoed throughout the large room. Hermione looked utterly mortified at the other's laughter at her expense but soon joined in and then found herself wrapped up in Ginny's arms in the warm hug she was expecting.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ginny pushed Hermione down onto her bed, feeling more elated than she had in a long time. "Is everything alright? Is it Harry?"

"Calm down. Everyone is fine. Harry's been up since dawn, he's so excited to see you." Hermione cleared her throat and began again. "I'm here for work. There are two students that've been hired in the Department of Mysteries, and I've been sent to take them to the Ministry."

"But how did you get here?" Enid asked, getting impatient and climbing onto the bed beside the other two.

Three pairs of eyes immediately focused on Hermione, eagerly waiting her explanation.. "Well, I developed a new skill recently." Her face looked sheepish and Ginny knew she was just bursting to say what was going on.

"No! Get out! You're an Animagus, aren't you?" Ginny had a feeling that was what Hermione was working on at work.

"Yes. I'm a mouse." Hermione was rather pleased with herself.

"A MOUSE! Dear Merlin, Ron's going to FREAK. He had enough problems with the whole Scabbers-Pettigrew thing, and now you!"

"Ginny, Ron's fine with it." Hermione touched her friend's arm, soothing away her worries. "I Apparated here and then transformed inside the gate. I crawled up the vines to get here. McGonagall knew I would be arriving today and gave me the spell for the gate. Luckily, you left the window open. I crawled inside and then changed back. You two saw me!" Hermione turned toward the others and they nodded their agreement.

"You sure Ron's fine with it? Just don't go showing off around McGonagall. She may just eat you."

=====

  
Ginny looked around the Great Hall for the last time, taking in all that was around her. The school banners were hung from the enchanted ceiling which was bright with the midday sun and the colours of the four Houses draped the windows and walls. Chatter filled the large room and filled Ginny with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia, remembering the good and the bad from the past seven years.

The clink of a spoon upon a glass quieted the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall rose to address the student body.

"To all of the students leaving us for the final time this year, I wish to say 'Well done.' You have been a wonderful example to the underclassmen and you should be proud of your accomplishments." She paused and took a piece of parchment from Professor Flitwick. "Your NEWT scores will be given to you by your Head of House shortly. The staff and I are also pleased to inform you that we are recognising one boy and one girl for achieving the highest marks. First, we are pleased to honour Mr. Gregory Smythwyck of Ravenclaw." Applause broke out and Gregory stood, clearly revelling in his accomplishment. He was Head Boy for good reason. "And I am very pleased to say that Miss Ginevra Weasley of Gryffindor achieved top marks as well."

Ginny's jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't the brain in the family. This was wrong.

"Ginny, stand up!" Colin urged her, poking her in the ribs.

When she rose, the applause began and unlike Gregory, she felt embarrassed and unworthy. Above the sound of the clapping, she heard a squeal of delight and turned to find Hermione standing just inside the doors, beaming at her and smiling broadly. Ginny sat down quickly and hoped to hide from the attention.

"I am proud of each of the seventh-year students and I wish you all the best in your future paths, wherever they may lead." McGonagall sat down with a smile and the chatter of the students grew again.

Professor Lupin made his way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat across the table from Ginny, next to Enid. The remaining seventh-years gathered round to receive their marks.

"Ginny, well done." He reached out his hand, which held her marks, and Ginny took it with shaking hands. "You really outdid yourself."

She opened the envelope and scanned the page, amazed, shocked and proud all at the same time.

 _Care of Magical Creatures—O  
Charms—O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts—O  
Potions—O  
Arithmancy—E  
Herbology—E  
Muggle Studies—E  
Transfiguration—E  
Astronomy—A_

  
Along with her marks was a letter from St Mungo's.

 

 _Dear Miss Ginevra M Weasley,_

 _  
We are pleased to accept you into our Apprentice Healer programme. Your OWL and NEWT marks have shown you to be an outstanding student and we feel that you will be a wonderful addition to our staff._

 _Your training is set to begin on 1 September. Please report to the office of Healer Clarissa Painter at 0900 to receive your timetable and materials._

 _Congratulations again and I look forward to working with you._

 __

_Sincerely,_

 _Augustus Pye_

 _  
_

_  
_Healer_   
_

_  


  
_Apprentice Healer Programme Chair_   


  


  
_St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies_   


  
_

 


	12. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tumultuous year has finally come to a close and Ginny contemplates the future. Features Quidditch!Ron, Feisty!Tonks and Daddy!Remus.

Ginny opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that streamed into her room, temporarily blinding her. Looking up at the ceiling, she stretched her arms above her head and smiled broadly, happy to be home once again. It was strange, somehow, knowing that she would never have to share a room with five other girls, or have to eat at scheduled times anymore. She was finished with her education at Hogwarts. She was in love. Life couldn't get much better.

She rolled onto her stomach and noticed that Hedwig had once again taken roost on her bureau. The bird gave her a quiet hoot and flew over to the bed, landing softly on Ginny's shoulder.

"Morning, Hedwig," she whispered as she untied the note from the owl's leg. Hedwig hooted again and fluttered out the open window.

 _Morning Gin_

 _I can't wait to see you. I finish up with my last class at eleven, and I'll Apparate right over.  
Your mum said I could spend the month there until training starts up again, so we'll have the whole time together.  
Hermione has your room ready for you to move into; so whenever you're all situated I'll help you get your things over there._

 _See you in a few hours,  
Harry_

With a broad smile, she added the letter to the collection that now filled the drawer of her bedside table to the brim. She would never throw these letters away and knew that she would read them over and over again in the future.

She swung her legs out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown, settling her feet on the cold wooden floor of her bedroom.

Her bedroom. It was the only room that she truly felt was her own, even though she loved her dorm at Hogwarts.

But soon, she would be leaving forever.

Well, not exactly forever, she knew that, of course. But her address would change in a matter of weeks, bringing about a certain sense of nostalgia that was rather persistent.

She remembered how Bill had helped her learn to play Exploding Snap when she was five. She only cried once when the cards exploded and after that, with Bill at her side, she’d proven to be a wicked player.

She smiled as she recalled how Charlie would sit and draw dragons with her for hours, describing them in vivid detail even before he started Hogwarts. It was evident, even then, that he would follow his passion.

She giggled at how Percy tried to teach her how to write letters and numbers when she was three. He was a patient teacher and by the time she was five, she was able to write a neat manuscript and began writing cursive.

Fred and George, of course, took her under their wing and taught her how to be devious and take care of herself. They never tried to protect her the way the others did, and for that, she would always be grateful.

Ron was more than a brother. He was her friend, and for the first ten years of her life he was also her confidant and protector. In a way, she was glad that she would still see him often, given the fact that they were each dating flatmates.

Her parents would have the hardest time letting her go, especially her mother. Ginny knew that she was the surprise of the family, and the fact that she was female made her parents want to protect her even more. While their protectiveness was irritating at best, she always knew that they loved her. She was encouraged to keep up with her brothers and not let them leave her out of things. Ginny had to admit that they did a wonderful job raising her to be the witch she was today.

A soft knock at the door tore her from her thoughts. Ginny looked up to find her mother standing in the door carrying a tray with a teapot and the French press Bill and Fleur had given Ginny for Christmas.

"Do you mind if we breakfast here together?" her mother asked. "Your father had to leave for the office early today." She set the tray on the bedside table and pulled the desk chair over.

"Oh that'd be great, Mum," Ginny answered with a smile. She sat back down on the bed and took the coffee mug handed to her.

Her nostrils filled with the aroma of the steaming liquid, and she smiled as she brought it to her lips.

"Did I make it right?"

"Mmm-hmm. I missed this at school. The house elves are great and all, but they can’t make a cup of coffee to save their lives" Ginny chirped. It was true. Try as they may, the house elves messed up the coffee every time she tried to get some. Dobby and Winky hit themselves over the head numerous times and finally, Ginny just gave up trying to find good coffee at Hogwarts.

Ginny and her mother chuckled at her remark and each drank their beverage in companionable silence.

"Now, I know you didn't just come up here to drink coffee with me, Mum. What's going on?" Ginny set her cup on the bedside table and looked at her mother expectantly.

With a heavy sigh, her mother placed her tea on the desk. "Fine. I don't think you should move to London."

"Mum, we've talked about this," Ginny told her.

"No, you informed us in letters that you had already made up your mind." Her mother gave her a rather stern look that told Ginny that she was serious. "I don't like the idea of you out there on your own."

"But I won't BE alone, Mother. I'm going to be living with Hermione!"

"Do you know that she and Ron are usually at her flat? Will you stay there when Ron stays over?"

"Er, well, I thought-"

"You will not be spending the night with Harry, my dear."

After their talk about this same subject back in January, Ginny couldn't believe that her mother was still harping about this. She'd told her that she and Harry had not slept together, and Ginny assumed that her mother believed her. Apparently, it only lasted while she attended Hogwarts.

"We haven't even done that, Mum," Ginny pointed out. "We talked about this before, and I thought you trusted me."

"I do. But you'll be in the same city and seeing each other more often and I'd just be more comfortable with you here, at The Burrow, that's all."

Ginny watched as her mother rose from her chair and began picking dirty clothes up off the floor.

"I don't believe you! You honestly have no faith in either one of us?" Ginny stared as her mother continued to straighten up the room. "Mum, look at me!"

"Ginevra, dear, I trust you. But I also know what runs through the minds of eighteen-year-old young men living on their own." Ginny's jaw dropped. "They get it in their heads that sex is the be all and end all of a relationship. I don't want to see either you or Harry make a mistake."

Ginny sprang from her bed. "Mother! I am not a child anymore. Please trust me!" She knelt on the floor in front of her mother and took her hands in her own. "Mum, I've always had people looking after me. Between you and Dad and the boys, I've never been on my own. Even at Hogwarts there was always someone there to keep an eye on me." She paused, thinking back to the poor example that was her first year. With a deep breath, she continued, "I can handle it. I'm strong, and I'm smart. I need to do this for myself, I really do." Ginny locked eyes with her mother, noticing the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Ginny felt her mother's hand on her cheek gently stroking the fullness of her cheek with her thumb. "But remember, you’ll always have a home here if things don't work out, alright?"

"Serious?" She couldn't believe her mother was agreeing with her.

"Yes, but don't keep pestering me, or I may just change my mind," her mother teased. "You're right. You've never really been on your own, and it would be more conducive to your training at St. Mungo's. Please be careful, love," she whispered huskily as tears began forming in her eyes.

"I will," she promised as her own tears began dripping down her cheeks. "I'll come home for Christmas and some weekends, I swear." She smiled weakly at her and found herself pulled into a Molly Weasley hug.

=====

Ginny stood outside The Burrow, anxiously awaiting Harry's arrival. According to his letter, he finished class at eleven that morning and was due to arrive any minute. Checking her watch again, she saw that it was fifteen minutes to twelve, and she was getting nervous. She kept telling herself that he wouldn't pull another stunt and not come today. She turned around to head back inside the house but before she got very far, a familiar crack caused her to turn on her heel.

"Harry!" She ran toward where he stood and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and meeting his lips in a crushing kiss.

Harry stumbled as she slammed into him and held on tight, returning her kisses until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hi," he said, in dazed sort of voice. Harry set her on the grass and took her hand in his. "I hear you nearly beat Hermione's marks."

"Not quite, but close enough," she stated proudly. "You're late. I'd thought you'd be here sooner."

"Did you want me all stinky and sweaty from combat training?"

"Uh, yes," she teased while she ran a hand through his hair. "I always liked looking at you after Quidditch, all manly and rugged. It's sexy." His eyes locked on hers as she spoke, and Ginny couldn't get over the look of raw desire she saw in his eyes. "Er, um, Mum's held lunch till you got here." She looked away and pulled Harry toward the house.

Once inside the kitchen of The Burrow, Ginny felt herself relax a bit more. Being around Harry these next few weeks was surely going to test her resolve, but she wanted to prove to her parents that she had her hormones under control.

"Harry, m'boy! Good to see you!" Ginny's father stood up, shook hands with Harry, and pulled him in for a quick man-hug. It was adorable the way her father had tried to teach Harry how to accept affection over the years. She had to admit that Harry'd come a long way from the shy, stand-offish boy that first walked through those doors seven years ago.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Ginny shook her head at Harry's remark. Her parents had been after him for a while now to call them by their given names but no matter how hard he tried, he maintained a formality that reflected his lonely and detached childhood. She silently hoped that some day, he would get past that and allow himself to truly become part of their family.

"Harry, my don't you look fit!"

Her mother had entered the kitchen and for once didn't chastise him for being thin and not eating enough. She went over to Harry, pulled him into an embrace, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mum, I think Ginny's supposed to notice that, not you," added George who sauntered in after his mother. "I do have to say, though, Potter, that you are no longer the scrawny kid I remember."

Harry looked down at the floor sheepishly, and Ginny took the opportunity to give Harry a good once over. What she finally noticed, took her by surprise.

Without her realising, Harry'd grown about three inches, now standing nearly a head taller than her. His face took on the look of a man now that he had matured, and if she wasn’t' mistaken, he'd forgotten to shave that morning and had a day's growth on his face. His shoulders were broader, and she knew that his abdomen had to be more defined than back in November. His arms were more muscular, and she longed to have them wrapped around her again. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the image she'd just conjured.

In short, Harry looked even more luscious than before.

=====

Ginny and Harry spent most of their days relaxing by the pond and watching the garden gnomes traipse across the garden. They would often have their lunch out there, under a wide willow tree, and enjoy the quiet of the day and their time with one another.

Ron wasn't staying at The Burrow for the summer. Puddlemere was in the playoffs and Ron had to stay at the house the team had rented for daily training. The match was set for the following week, and it would be the first time that Ron and Hermione would be together since she’d left for Portugal. Ginny had teased Harry that their reunion would be spent in Ron's room, and Harry would end up playing house-elf.

"So, Ginny," Harry mused while he played with her hair and wrapped it around one of his fingers. "You wanna go fly?" He asked her this every day, and the answer was always the same.

"Not today, Harry." Ginny would never admit it to him, but she was dead frightened to get back on her broom since the accident that had left her with a concussion and temporary hearing loss. She snuggled back into his lap, hoping that he'd change the subject and not push it any more.

"But Ginny, it's been almost two months since you've been on your broom. You need to get back up there," he begged.

She knew he really wanted to go flying with her; she caught him cleaning her broom and fixing the twigs more than once, and each time she told him not to bother. She knew Harry was right, and that getting back on the broom would do her more good than anything. But she also couldn't shake the sense of trepidation that came over her whenever she thought about it.

"Don't you think I know that?" She sat up and looked at him with what she hoped was a fierce look in her eyes. "I was hit in the head with a Bludger and lost my hearing for hours at a time, Harry. I'm scared." There, she'd finally admitted it. She was scared to fly.

Harry pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair while she let tears escape her. Flying was always the one thing that made her forget her troubles and brought her more happiness than anything else. She hated being afraid of flying, and wanted to go with him, she really did.

"Ginny, how many times have I got hurt while flying? I broke my arm second year. I fell off after a Dementor tried to kiss me up in the sky. I got hit constantly with Bludgers in practise just because I was too busy looking at you." He took a breath, and put a finger to her mouth to keep her from answering. "Even after Umbridge forced me off the team, I never let her win. Flying is a part of me, just like it's a part of you. I want to take you flying, Ginny."

He stood up with a determined look on his face, holding out his hand in invitation for her to take it. His eyes held a determined look and she was torn between going and holding her ground.

"I don't know, Harry…"

"Ginny, there's nothing to be frightened of. I'll be right there with you. No Bludgers, I promise," he pleaded.

"I…I can't explain it, but I don't think I can," she told him and hung her head, looking to the ground.

"You're stronger than that, and you know it! You need to get back up on that broom. The longer you wait, the harder it will be." He sounded irritated and frustrated. When she just stared at him, saying nothing, Harry huffed, "You're going!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. Before she could find her wand, he pulled it out of her pocket and banished it to Merlin knew where.

"Harry! Give me my wand back!" she screamed at him.

" _Accio Firebolt_!"

With a whoosh, Ginny saw Harry's broom zooming towards them and then hover above the ground. Despite the added weight of her body, Harry slid them both onto the broom, holding Ginny in front of him.

"Harry! Put me down!"

Before she could wiggle off the broom, he kicked off and they were soon up above The Burrow, zooming over the orchard and toward the paddock. Ginny closed her eyes tight and held onto Harry's arms, which were around her waist, even tighter. She felt him slow the broom down as they descended a bit.

"Shh, Ginny it's okay. I'm here," he whispered into her neck, his breath making her shiver. "Open your eyes. You love flying almost as much as you love me, remember?"

Ginny let out a snort of laughter and opened her eyes. They were circling the pond behind her house, and she noticed that the lily pads were in bloom. Their soft, delicate pink flowers were a strong contrast to the murky green of the pond. Harry pointed the broom downward, and she felt her bare toes skim across the cool water. He lowered the broom so that their feet were dragging in the water as he leaned down to pluck a flower from one of the lily pads. They ascended again, and he placed the flower behind her ear.

"Are you okay, Gin?" he whispered before dragging his lips down her neck, stopping at her collarbone and sending another shiver down her spine.

Sitting there on Harry's broom, with his arms around her, she never felt safer. She sighed and savoured the feel of being held by him. She was more than fine. This is where she wanted to stay.

"Gin?" He reached around and turned her face toward his and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Is this okay? We can land if you want."

"It's fine, Harry. I'm okay." She kissed him this time, letting him know that what he did for her was just what she’d needed.

=====

The third Saturday of July was Ron's final Quidditch match of the season, and as it happened, it was the English League Championship Match: Puddlemere versus Wimbourne. Wimbourne was favoured to win the championship, and the week prior to the match was very reminiscent of the World Cup five years ago, with the twins making bets with anyone that mentioned Quidditch.

Harry was in for ten Galleons for a Puddlemere victory, while Ginny put twelve Sickles on Wimbourne. It wasn't that she didn't believe in her brother, but she knew that Ron was overly anxious about the whole thing and his nerves made him insecure and that meant losing. Even though he had a good season, big matches were some of his worst performances.

"Harry, don't forget the Omnioculars! Ron wasn't able to get us very good seats, remember?" Ginny shouted over her shoulder.

"Got 'em!" Harry dashed from the house and ran to catch up with Ginny and the rest of her family. "I don't know why he wouldn't let me get the tickets. I could have got us in a lot better section," Harry mumbled.

For all she loved him, Ginny couldn't understand his obsession with the sport. She didn't need the best seats in the stadium to watch a match; the experience was the most important thing in her opinion. Besides, everyone would expect Harry Potter to sit in the Top Box. If he wanted to 'hide' from people, the cheap seats were the best place. As an added assurance that he wouldn't be noticed, Harry donned his Yankee cap, which he wore to The Three Broomsticks in November, and a pair of sunglasses. Ginny shook her head at him. _Yeah, all wizards wear that._

Once outside the boundary wards of The Burrow, the group Apparated, one after another, to the stadium outside of Manchester. The crowd, while not as large as that from the '94 World Cup, was just as noisy. Ginny had a difficult time hearing the security wizard's instructions and had to step aside to have her rucksack inspected. Unfortunately, the guard confiscated her stash of Every Flavour Beans and the bottles of Coca-Cola that she'd brought along. With a stern warning to remember that "No outside food or beverage is to be brought into the stadium," Ginny was finally able to rejoin her family.

"I told you to leave that stuff at home," George teased her. "I thought you were a smart witch, Ginevra." He gave her a sly look, and she knew he was up to something.

"Apparently," Fred chimed in, "our dear sister has forgotten who we are."

"And that we are masters of sneakitude." Fred and George grinned widely at each other while they walked alongside Ginny.

"Sneakitude? You just made up that word, didn't you?" Ginny said in an irritated tone.

The twins stopped and turned out their pockets to reveal what looked like four miniature bottles of Muggle fizzy drinks. "When you get thirsty during the match, take one of these and say ' _Engorgio_ '. They'll go back to their original size," instructed Fred, shoving two of the small bottles into Ginny's pockets. "Enjoy!"

The match was fabulous, and Ginny couldn't believe that it lasted nearly six hours. The Chasers on both teams were more skilled than any she'd ever seen. The Puddlemere Chasers flew seamlessly, something that amazed and astonished her in much the same way when she saw Angelina, Katie, and Alicia fly and worked together back at Hogwarts. And the Beaters were ruthless. Even though she still cringed whenever the Bludgers zoomed too close to any of the players, she marvelled at the accuracy achieved. The Seekers, however, were rubbish. Both she and Harry, on a number of occasions found the Snitch before either professional player did. They both agreed that had one or both Seekers been any better, the match would have ended quicker than it did.

Ron, much to Ginny's delight and chagrin, was flawless. He had got so confident on his broom over the past year that he didn't need to hang onto the broom handle whenever the opposing Chasers flew his way, and used it to his advantage mercilessly. The other Keeper, while not as skilled on the broom as Ron, was also a tremendous player and neither team allowed in many goals. In fact, before the Snitch was caught, the score was an impressive 60-70, in favour of Wimbourne. But it was Julian Whitmore, the Puddlemere Seeker, who finally ended the game after a daring catch while flying in reverse.

The Weasleys exploded in screams as they watched the team circle the stadium in a victory lap, arms punching the sky in victory. Ginny watched excitedly as the team made their way to the centre of the pitch, where the award presentation was to be held. Ginny felt a tug on her arm and turned to find Harry trying to lead her away.

"Come on! We get to go onto the pitch!" His voice was drowned out by the shouts from the crowd.

She followed him eagerly and held his hand tightly, trying to avoid getting separated by the mob that was surrounding her. They ran down the three flights of stairs and before they could catch their breath, the entire Weasley family was whisked away by team officials and brought out onto the pitch where they were greeted by the families of the other players, all anxiously waiting to be joined by the tired members of Puddlemere United.

"Ginny!" came a shout from behind her, causing both her and Harry to turn around.

"Hermione!"

The three of them held one another in a massive hug and tried to speak at the same time before Hermione put her hands over both Harry and Ginny's mouths.

"Where's Ron? I miss him!" she pleaded. Ginny could tell that she was anxious to see Ron. After all, they had been apart for nearly two months. She had only just arrived a few hours ago, and had watched the remainder of the match from the lower bleachers.

"We haven't seen him yet," Harry told her. "We're waiting for the team." Harry put one of his arms around Ginny's waist and the other around Hermione's shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice from the centre of the pitch boomed, calming everyone down. "I am honoured to present the championship trophy to the captain of Puddlemere United, Seth Condon!"

The crowd cheered as the sandy-haired captain climbed the stairs to the newly-conjured stage area and shook hands with Joseph Dolan, head of the Department of Magical Games, a tall wizard that Ginny recognised from some of Ron's Quidditch matches.

Seth Condon held the trophy aloft in the air for all to see amidst chants of "Champions! Champions!" At his behest, the rest of the team joined him on the platform and there was another throng of cheers.

"Here to present the award for Player of the Match is none other than world-renown Seeker, Viktor Krum!" the disembodied voice boomed.

Ron, Ginny noticed, tensed as Viktor climbed the stairs. She had a feeling that Ron was trying desperately to ignore the fact that Hermione returned the same day Viktor showed up at the Quidditch Pitch.

The years, unfortunately, were not kind to Viktor Krum. Ginny knew that he was injured during the war and now walked with a noticeable limp. His face looked haggard and his ever-present scowl was even more noticeable. He looked even more grumpy than usual.

"Qvidditch is the one thing dat brings Vizarding Vorld together, in good times as vell as in bad. I pleased to announce dat the Player of the Match is Charlene Bellamy!"

The female Chaser's hands went to her mouth as she stepped forward to receive the plaque from Viktor. Flash bulbs went off around the platform for team photos and individual ones with the trophy.

Ginny beamed with pride as she took in the momentous occasion before her. There had been only one female Player of the Match before, and that was Gwenog Jones. Charlene played a wonderful game and scored all but one of Puddlemere’s goals. In fact, Ginny speculated that Charlene was the lead candidate for Player of the Year.

Charlene, Ron and the rest of the team gathered for numerous photographs. Ron, she noticed, kept scanning the crowd, no doubt looking for Hermione. A wide smile spread across his face as his eyes stopped toward the area around Ginny.

At that, Ron leapt off the stage and strode across the grass while the crowd parted for him until he stopped right in front of Hermione. With a look of lust and sheer joy, he swept Hermione up into his arms and swung her around, kissing her deeply before walking away from the crowd with Hermione still in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist.

=====

"What do you want for your birthday?" Ginny asked Harry.

It was a cool afternoon, a few days before Harry's birthday, and Ginny had Apparated to London for a dinner date with Ron and Hermione. She sat cuddled up with Harry on a comfortable sofa in his sitting room, waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive. The two of them hadn't had much time together since the Quidditch match.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it," Harry answered, his mouth up against her ear. The combination of his arms around her and his breath on her skin made her heart skip a beat. She knew what he was doing, and she was happy to oblige.

She turned her head towards him and Harry's lips claimed hers in a deep, languorous kiss that sent tingles through her body. His tongue entered her mouth and set about on its task of teasing her own tongue into following his lead. She gladly gave in, and settled into his arms as he pulled her across his chest.

His hands went to her hair and gently caressed her scalp, relaxing her even more and turning her knees to jelly. His mouth left hers and began blazing a trail of hot kisses along her jaw line and down toward her neck and collarbone. She let out a groan as his hands left her hair and travelled down her arms before softly touching her waist and easing his fingers inside her shirt.

"You feel so good, Ginny," he moaned. Harry began kissing the skin of her shoulder and stroking the underside of her breast with eager fingers.

"Oh," she eked out, and her own hands pulled Harry's shirt from his trousers and found entrance to run her fingers through the soft hair of his torso and chest. She hastily went to work unbuttoning his crisp oxford shirt, and fought the urge to drag it off his shoulders.

Their kisses grew frantic, just like their hands, and soon Ginny was breathless, lying underneath him, his thigh between her legs while she rubbed against him trying to satisfy a need that roared in her ears. She had long lost the cardigan sweater she was wearing, leaving her only with a light shell, which was now hiked up around her armpits. Harry was in a similar state of dishevelment with his shirt open and half-way down his shoulders.

"Gin…" Harry's voice came from deep in his throat, and she knew what he was asking. "Please…"

"Yes," she whispered and pulled on his earlobe with her teeth, making him groan again. It was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

"Wha-what?" Harry's head emerged from between her breasts, his glasses askew on his face and his lips puffy. He'd never looked hotter. "Did, did you say…"

CRACK!

The unmistakable sound of Apparition drove all sexual thoughts out of Ginny's head, and she and Harry were greeted with Ron's horrified look and Hermione's highly embarrassed expression.

"Shit, Ron!" Harry sat up and tried to concentrate on redoing his buttons and shielding Ginny from her brother's eyes. "Don't you knock?"

"You're in the blasted sitting room, Harry!" Ron bent over and tossed Ginny her sweater. "You knew we'd be here." Ron stormed out of the room and headed toward the entry hall, swearing to himself along the way.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's fix your hair," Hermione urged. Ginny followed her up the stairs and gave Harry one last wistful look.

=====

With much negotiating, Harry convinced Ginny's mother to have his birthday party at his house rather than at The Burrow. He kept reminding her that his classes started again on the first and he didn't want to have to be up too late. Ginny was amazed at how well Harry had developed his own puppy dog look; more surprising was that it actually worked on her mother.

Ginny stood in the back garden, one hand clasped in Harry's and the other holding a bottle of Butterbeer. They were chatting with a now very pregnant Tonks and a very over-protective Remus.

"Are you sure you're fine to stand, Dora? You hadn't been feeling well earlier," Remus asked her after she groaned and put a hand to her back. Ginny smiled as she watched Remus caress the small of his wife's back.

"I'm fine, Moony," Tonks answered in a harsh tone, which was quite out of character for her. "It's just a backache!" She was getting downright snippy now.

"We should go. You look so tired," Remus pleaded with his wife. "You've been complaining about your back all day." Ginny couldn't help but notice the look of concern on his face. Perhaps there was something wrong with her.

"You do, Tonks," Ginny added, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Go, sit down."

"I don't bloody well want to sit down! I have a fucking backache that's all!" Tonks shouted, turning heads and causing several curious looks.

"Dora!" Remus hissed.

"Tonks, dear, are you alright?" Ginny's mother walked next to Tonks and began stroking her back. "Is anything wrong?"

"I don't kn…OW!" Tonks winced and doubled-over, making Remus lurch forward and put his arms around her shoulders.

Before Ginny could get to Tonks' side, Amanda and Fleur were there alongside Ginny's mother. Was it time?

"Tonks? Is…is it the…baby?" Harry's face had gone pale, and he looked utterly sick. Ginny had to stifle a giggle as he began to back away.

After that, it was a mad blur of activity. The women rushed Tonks inside to the study and began ordering the men around. Ginny tagged along out of curiosity, both medical and personal. She'd never seen a baby born and it fascinated her.

Tonks, for all her added weight and new centre of gravity, managed to fight off the arms of the women that surrounded her, knocking Fleur to the floor.

" _Sacre bleu_! 'ow dare you throw me to zee floor!" Fleur screamed at Tonks. "Ze _bebe_ …" Her hands flew to her face and she blushed furiously.

The room went suddenly quiet as the women as well as Remus and Ginny's father stared at the blonde on the floor.

"Fleur? Are you…" Ginny watched as her mother flew to Fleur's side and helped her to stand.

" _Oui_ , Mama."

Ginny groaned as Fleur was wrapped up in the arms of Amanda and her mother. The Apocalypse was at hand.

=====

"Get him the hell out of here before I skin the dog alive!" Tonks pointed a finger at her husband with a wild look in her eye. "For the love of Merlin, Remus, go get pissed or something!"

Harry pulled Remus out of the room and waved goodbye to Ginny with a grin on his face. Tonks was right. Remus was useless. She'd gone into active labour three hours earlier, right there in the middle of Harry's birthday party, and all Remus could do was ask if she was feeling alright. He was nervous and very much out of his element. In fact, Ginny was surprised that Tonks put up with it as long as she did.

Ginny's mother had gone ahead and examined Tonks once she was settled in the study and found that she was already dilating and that her water had broken. That was when Remus really lost it and nearly passed out. Tonks, Ginny swore, was a very mean person when experiencing pain and even managed to bring tears to Andromeda Tonks, her own mother, who was summoned immediately.

"Tonks, look at me," Ginny urged as she knelt in front of her on the floor. Tonks' eyes met hers and Ginny was shocked at the fear she saw in her friend. "Remember when you and Remus taught me yoga?"

Tonks nodded and winced as she was hit by another contraction.

"Breathe with me, okay, just like you taught me. Feel the air enter your body and flow all the way down to your toes." Ginny held her sweaty hands and exaggerated her own breathing in an attempt to calm Tonks down. She smiled as Tonks did what was asked, and they continued their breathing through the contraction. "Good, good. Now before the next one, I want you to find your centre and imagine yourself lying on a warm beach with the sun heating your skin…"

Ginny kept talking Tonks through the contractions and before either of them knew it, it was time for Tonks to get to work and meet her baby. Ginny never left her side and kept talking to her and reminding her to breathe; she'd never felt so confident or in control of a situation as she did at that moment, helping in Tonks' delivery.

After another four hours, Phoebe Estelle Lupin entered the world. Her mother, tired and sweaty, smiled and mouthed "Thank you" to Ginny as she left the room. On her way out, she paused at the door and took in the scene before her.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his wife's bubble-gum pink hair and stared at the little bundle cradled in her arms. His hand left Tonks and went to stroke the downy light fuzz on his daughter's head, and Ginny noticed tears beginning to form in his eyes. Ginny had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Hey, you," Harry whispered as he leaned against the doorframe of the study. "That was brilliant. You are brilliant." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come on. Let's leave 'em alone."

Ginny nodded and walked in silence with Harry out onto the flagstone patio in the back garden. It was nearly morning by now, but she was too wound up to sleep. He stopped at some chairs that were still left from the party and they sat down, hands still clasped.

"That's what I want to do, Harry." Ginny smiled widely at him, feeling the pride just pour off her. "I want to help mums deliver babies."

"Yeah? You did a great job with her." Harry pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Your mum did great, too. Looks like you and she can help Fleur, too," Harry teased.

"Oh, won't that be a joy." They both laughed softly. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He kissed her hair again and hugged her tighter.

"It's been an odd year, hasn't it?" She felt him nod. "But we made it, didn't we?"

"Yep. I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's not worry about the future, okay? We'll make plans when we need to."


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the things she's gone through during her final year at Hogwarts, Ginny finds out that it's not as easy as she thought it was.

_November_

  
Ginny Weasley walked into the flat she shared with Hermione Granger with a heavy sigh. It was eleven twenty on a Thursday night and all she wanted was a hot bath, a nice cup of chamomile tea and her warm bed. She hated working night shifts at St Mungo's. She hated the way her feet hurt when she came home and she hated the fact that she'd have to be back at the hospital in six more hours. With a groan, she flung her rucksack onto the chair next to the fireplace, rolling her eyes at the number of times that Hermione had 'reminded' her that rucksacks do not belong on the chairs. She took off her shoes and left them by the chair before heading down the corridor to the bathroom, imagining the warm water and the fluffy bubbles easing away the tension of the day.

 _Thump. Thump-thump._

"Mmmmmm…"

 _Dammit!_

"Do you think the two of you could STOP that so I can take a bath, please!" Ginny shouted at the bathroom door while her fist pounded on the wood. "You two knew I'd be home tonight!"

There was a mixture of noises and a bit more swearing before the door opened to reveal a dishevelled Hermione and a furious Ron. Hermione slipped quietly passed Ginny and headed toward her room. Ron locked eyes with Ginny and glared at her with extreme irritation.

"Yes?" Ginny asked. "Did you need something, Ronald?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No, Ginevra. Thanks for interrupting." His voice was thick with sarcasm as he tromped off toward Hermione's bedroom.

"Fine…Stay! Go back on your word, you wanker!" she shouted at her brother's retreating figure.

Once inside the bathroom, she no longer felt like taking a bath. The usually neat sink counter was a complete mess. The toothbrush holder had fallen over and the soap dish was lying in the bottom of the sink. The mirror was smeared with something she'd rather not think about and handprints spattered across it haphazardly.

" _Scourgify_!" she muttered and looked grumpily into the now-clean mirror.

"You don't even want to know what I saw," the mirror told her.

"I can only imagine." Ginny shook her head and quickly brushed her teeth and hair before heading back to her room.

 _Thump, thump._

 _Bang._

"Oh Merlin!" Letting out a heavy sigh, she returned to the living room, grabbed her bag and threw a handful of Floo powder. "Harry Potter's!" She watched the green flames slowly dissolve, showing her his bedroom. "Harry, are you still up?"

She stared at the chairs near the fireplace, hoping he was awake. Ever since the war ended, he had become a very sound sleeper, often sleeping through his alarm clock. She was about ready to shout again when he sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" he asked, pulling on his glasses. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. Ron is here," she stated bluntly.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Harry ran a hand over his face and yawned before comprehension flashed across his face. "Oh…OH!"

"Can I come over, please? I have an early day tomorrow."

Harry gave her a quick smile and a nod.

"Yeah, sure. Just Floo on over. It's open," he told her and left her view, heading back to bed.

When Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace, Harry was already in bed, appearing to be asleep from where she stood. She flung her bag to the side of the fireplace and glanced over at Harry again. His arm was flung to the side and his mouth was open. The duvet barely covered him and Ginny noticed he was only wearing boxer shorts.

 _Oh my_ , she thought. Her eyes widened as she remembered she didn't have any pyjamas or clean clothes with her. She tiptoed towards the bed, and climbed on, kneeling beside Harry, poking at his chest.

"Harry, wake up." She shook his shoulder and when that didn't work, she began tickling him above the waistband of his boxer shorts. "Harry…"

At that, Harry quickly awoke and flipped over, trapping Ginny beneath him. She began giggling at the look of shock on his face and then cleared her throat before speaking, "Uh, Harry…this isn't what I had planned, but if you insist—"

"What the hell'd you do that for, Ginny?" Harry still lay on top of her, his face softening at the situation they found themselves in. "I was asleep and dreaming rather nicely…"

Ginny stopped him with a kiss before he could finish. "I don't have any pyjamas with me."

As if she was made of burning coals, Harry leaped off her and scooted to the other end of the bed. "Wha—what?" His eyes travelled up and down her body, which was completely covered, making him breathe a bit easier. "Pyjamas? What's pyjamas got to do with this?"

"I forgot to bring them. Can I borrow a t-shirt or shall I just sleep in the buff?" Ginny lifted her shirt over her head to reveal a red lace bra that she knew was Harry's favourite. The shirt fell to the floor next to his bed. With a wicked smile on her face, she crawled over to him until she was hovering above him. "You like this one, don't you?" Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving her chest. "But you like these better, huh?" She skilfully reached around and undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the bed.

"Oh Merlin," he croaked. His hands went to her breasts, cupping them, kneading them with his eager fingers.

Ginny's eyes closed at the sensations he was causing in her and began arching her back to press her breasts into his hands. Every nerve ending in her body began to tingle and pleasure overtook her. "Harry…"

"Hmmm?" He sat up and placed his mouth on one of her breasts, swirling his tongue around the nipple, making it harden at his touch. "Like that?" She nodded. "But you said you needed something to wear?" Harry smirked at her and unceremoniously threw her onto the other side of the bed and got up, presenting her with a very nice view of his behind covered in boxer shorts that hung a bit too low to be considered in good taste.

"You, my dear bespectacled one, are a tease. How dare you get me all worked up and then go all cold on me!" Ginny glared at him as she sat in the middle of the bed, naked from the waist up. "You're always saying…" Her words were stopped by a shirt landing on her head, followed by another piece of clothing she couldn't see.

"Ginny, change your clothes. I'm getting some water."

She took the clothing off her head in time to see the door close behind him. Turning her attention to the clothing he'd tossed at her, she found one of Harry's Quidditch jerseys and a pair of Puddlemere United boxer shorts. She shook her head at his choice of suitable clothing and took them into the bathroom to change.

When Harry returned, Ginny was pretending to be asleep, lying curled up on her side. The bed sunk a bit underneath his weight and she felt him curl up behind her and tug her up next to him.

"I know you're not sleeping, Weasley. You snore like your brother when you fall asleep."

"I do NOT!" Ginny quickly turned around, ready to do battle with the git, but only found him chuckling.

"See," he began, barely containing his laughter, "I knew you weren't asleep!" He leaned over and kissed her softly. "So, you walked in on them? Where were they this time?"

"Bathroom. I wanted to take a bath," she explained, "but the room was otherwise occupied."

"The mirror see it?" Ginny nodded. "The one in there," he said, gesturing to the door to the bathroom connected to his room, "gave me a blow by blow description one afternoon."

"Ours, thankfully, is much more discreet." She ran her finger down his nose, and he kissed it when it reached his lips.

"I won't be able to go back to sleep now, you do realise that, right?" Even in the low light of the room, Ginny could see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Do you want a Dreamless Draught, Harry?" she teased, scooting away from him.

"No, I don't." Harry moved over to her and pulled her back against him, crushing her jersey-clad breasts against his bare chest. One of his hands crept underneath the hem of the shirt she wore and caressed the skin of her waist, making her groan at the contact. His mouth went to her neck and began placing open-mouthed kisses along her skin.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Her voice was husky and barely above a whisper as she fought valiantly to restrain the passion that was building inside her. He continued to touch her skin with his hands, each pass over her hip taking the fabric of the boxer shorts she wore down centimetre by centimetre. "Harry…Harry!"

"Don't stop me, please," he begged. "Just a little bit, Gin."

"A little bit of what?" she giggled. "You can't just have a little bit of sex, darlin'."

Harry growled and rolled over onto her, looking down at her with those beautiful green eyes. "Do you think you could…er, well, help me out?" His wicked smirk returned.

"Oh, you liked that, did you?" she asked with feigned innocence.

"You have no idea. You made my toes curl," he whispered before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. "Do you want me to…?"

At his innuendo, she closed her eyes and moaned. The last time the two of them were alone together, they moved from grinding and touching to a more intimate way of pleasuring each other. Harry, who was always a quick study, easily picked up where she was most sensitive and made her feel more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. Then she had returned the favour, so to speak, and the both of them discovered that for now that was enough.

"Yes, I do. But, well…you can't, Harry."

"What?" he asked, confused as to what she was referring. "I thought you liked it. Hell, _I_ liked it."

"I did. I DO! But, well, oh bloody hell, Harry!" She playfully swatted him on the shoulder and leaned in toward his ear and giggled as she told him, "Unless you're a vampire, you wouldn't like it."

"EWWW! Oh, Ginny!" Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, as if he was trying to rid himself of an image he no longer wanted. "That's just…Fuck! Now it's gone…the moment has passed."

She couldn't help but laugh at his obvious discomfort at a perfectly normal bodily function. In fact, Harry's reaction was pretty much the way her brothers reacted when they would see certain items in the bathroom. They'd never meet her eyes and would avoid touching her, as if she were contagious.

Harry flopped back down on the bed and huffed in resignation.

"Hey, you wanted to know why. I didn't want to bring it up," she pointed out. "But I can still--"

"No," he interrupted. "It's okay. I'll live. Come on, let's go to sleep." He lay back down and pulled her into his chest again. Ginny felt warm and secure, lying there in his arms.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered as she interlaced her fingers with his.

"I love you, too," he answered, giving her shoulder a kiss and squeezing her middle.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep and happy dreams.

=====

  
 _March_

Ginny collapsed into the chair in the tea room at St. Mungo's during a break and popped open her bottle of pumpkin juice. As she was about to raise the bottle to her lips, a familiar face came into her line of vision. The bottle stopped and her eyes widened, amazed at who she saw.

"Sarah?" Ginny stood up and took a few steps over to the side. "Sarah, is that you?"

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" Sarah smiled back at her with the usual bright smile that the girl normally possessed. With a few steps, Sarah made up the distance between them and pulled Ginny into a hug. "Oh, it's good to see you!"

"Wow, you look great!"

Ginny had to admit that Sarah looked like her former self once again and it seemed as if Majorca was a good place for her to recover. She had a light tan and there were a few leftover highlights in her hair.

"Here, let's sit down," Sarah urged.

The two of them sat at the table Ginny had occupied and soon they were catching up on the things that had happened to both of them. Sarah told Ginny about her vacation in Majorca, which was not really a vacation at all. She had therapy sessions three times a week and spent the majority of her time reading all sorts of books on the beach. Ginny told Sarah about the birth of Phoebe Lupin and the news of Bill and Fleur expecting a baby. Finally, Ginny proudly talked about her Healer training and how she wanted to concentrate on midwifery.

"So what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Sarah smiled brightly and took a sip of her tea. "I'm just here for a follow-up appointment and Mum is in with my sister, Beatrice. She had an accident in Potions the other day. She got undiluted Bubotuber puss in her eyes."

"Oh, that couldn't have been pleasant!" Ginny cringed, remembering the blisters Hermione got from having that get on her hands a few years ago.

"No, it's rather dangerous, to tell you the truth. She may lose her sight in that eye. But enough about that! How's Harry? Are you still together?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile on her face and a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you two engaged?" Sarah's eyes were bright and eager to find out the answer.

Ginny shook her head. "No. Actually, we haven't even talked about marriage yet. What about you?"

Sarah sat up a bit straighter and pulled back her shoulders. "I'm going to university! I've decided to be a Muggle." Sarah laughed at Ginny's shocked expression. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not completely leaving the magical world…I just want to live the kind of life my dad was so fascinated with. I think I want to be a teacher in a primary school."

Ginny had never thought that Sarah would be a teacher, but had to remind herself that she never really knew all that much about her to begin with. In fact, she rather admired the way Sarah had decided to do something so different and unexpected.

"Wow. I don't know what to say," she admitted. "I hope it all works out the way you want. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you, Ginny. And I hope that you find it with Harry. Really, I do." Sarah glanced at her watch. "Oh, I need to go. Mum should be done with Beatrice." They both rose from their seats and looked awkwardly at each other. "Well, it was good to see you again."

"Yes, it was. And I'm so glad that things are better for you," Ginny said with a smile. The two of them gave each other a hug and Sarah turned to leave with a wave of her hand.

=====

  
 _May_

She hated studying and it really didn't help that she lived with the recipient of eleven NEWTs. Hermione never let her get away with sloughing off or procrastinating. It was irritating, actually, the way she hovered and pestered her about her course work. Now she knew how Harry and Ron felt about her nagging while they were at Hogwarts.

"Dammit!" Ginny slammed her book shut and tossed it off the table onto the floor, causing Hermione to run into the room. If Ginny wasn't in such a foul mood, she'd have laughed at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"Ginny! That's no way to treat a book!" Hermione bent down to retrieve the abused book and straighten out the pages that had been bent from the fall.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, it's just a mangy old book!" Ginny let out a huff and crossed her arms, daring Hermione to admonish her again.

"I take it the revising isn't going well?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared back at Ginny.

"No, it's not. I can't remember the wand movements for the Turning Spell." At that, she leaned forward onto the table and placed her chin on her arms, resigning herself to the fact that she would fail the upcoming exam.

"Do you want some help?"

"No. I think I just need to step away from it for a while, you know?" Ginny sighed again. "Maybe I'll go see Harry."

"Are you sure that's wise? Your marks from last term--"

"Oh stop it! You sound like my mother. If I wanted to hear nagging about my work, I'd have lived at home." Ginny pushed back the chair and brushed past Hermione on her way into the small living room of the flat and then stopped before turning around. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just that this is the last exam before summer holiday. Mum and Dad got on my case was about my marks and threatened to make me move back home."

"I know that, Ginny. I was there, remember?" Hermione walked over to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to go grab some dinner? We could call Ron and Harry?"

"Why do we always get take out when it's your night to cook?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Because I can't cook, okay? Yes, I freely admit it. I'm a horrible chef," Hermione said with a laugh. "Ron's told me that enough the way it is, so you can keep your opinions to yourself."

"Fine, go ahead and call them. I doubt we'll see much of Ron in the next few weeks anyhow."

Puddlemere United, Ron's Quidditch team, was headed to the continent in a few weeks for several matches against European and Asian teams. While Ron was looking forward to the challenge, he hated being away from home and Hermione. She had tried to get time off in order to accompany the team, but there were too many of her superiors taking holiday to allow her. Neither one of them was looking forward to being apart for a month.

"Actually, Ron and I were wondering if you'd be okay with him staying here the week before he leaves," she said softly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the situation. "What about me? I don't fancy hanging around here while the two of you--"

"Can't you go over there?" Hermione interrupted. _There_ , of course, meant Harry's house.

Ginny leaned against the French doors in the living room and gave her flatmate a scathing look. "I could, but I have exams coming up. I can't study over there. Harry…he, well, er…distracts me." Ginny looked away, trying to hide a smile.

Hermione sat down again, trying to hide her own laughter. "So when did the two of you…?"

"We haven't, Hermione," Ginny whined in response. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring it up again, all right?" She scowled as she looked at the floor. For the life of her, Ginny couldn't figure out why she was so upset with Hermione for bringing up the topic of her sex life. The two of them were like sisters and talked about anything and everything together.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to upset you," Hermione cooed, trying to calm her down. She placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know. Let's skip the boys tonight, okay? We'll call for delivery and stay up late talking. Sound good?"

"Brilliant."

=====

  
 _July_

  
When Ron returned from Europe, he took up residence at the flat, leaving Harry and Ginny as the cast-off flatmates. On most nights, Ginny went home, especially when she had to shadow the midwives or had a late shift at the hospital. Harry had several shifts at night, as well, so they actually didn't get as much time to themselves as they would have thought.

But on the nights she did stay at Grimmauld Place, it became more and more difficult for either of them to put a stop to their kissing, their touching, and their intimate experiences. Ginny knew that she was ready to make love with Harry, and she thought he was as well. But at night, once they were ready to get to that point, one of them would put a halt to things, frustrating them both in the process. Neither of them brought the subject up in conversation, and it was beginning to weigh heavily on them during their time together.

And then there was the subject of marriage. Ever since Ginny ran into Sarah at St. Mungo's, she'd been thinking about it, trying to come up with the best way to bring it up in conversation with Harry. While she knew that ideally, she'd complete her course work first, she felt that both of them were in a good place in their lives to think about a more serious commitment.

Sitting there with Harry in the back garden of The Burrow, Ginny's mind was flooded with thoughts of the future and memories of the past. Taking a deep breath, she decided that she needed to try to broach the subject with Harry.

"Harry?"

"Mmm hmm," he sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Do you ever think about, er, commitment?" She could feel her cheeks warm and her stomach begin to tie itself in knots. Harry stiffened at her side.

"Well," he began, shifting himself so that he was looking directly at her, "I have, and, er, didn't think you'd want to talk about it." He looked sheepishly at her and she couldn't help but smile at the look he gave her.

"So what are your thoughts? I mean, you said you've thought about it." Her eyes looked everywhere but at his eyes and finally settled on the little dimple in his chin.

"I can definitely see myself with you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And I don't think I'll be looking for anyone else, if that's what you wanted to know." He reached out and lifted her chin so he could look right at her. "I'm scared, though."

"Harry Potter is scared?" she teased, giving him a little tickle at his waist.

"Hey, hey, hey…"

Ginny persisted in tickling him until he was laughing from his belly, nearly falling over onto the grass of the garden. He quickly grabbed her round the waist and they both tumbled to the ground, with Harry taking the brunt of the fall.

"Ouch!" Harry groaned while he rubbed his head. "Damn rock!"

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked, both concerned at his injury and laughing at their situation. She tried to peek at the back of his head, but he brushed her hand away.

"I've had worse, Gin."

"I know that. Now let me look," she admonished. Her hand again began moving to his hair.

With a quick Seeker-worthy move, Harry flipped her over and looked down at her from above, his lips and face a breath away from hers. She carelessly licked her lips as she stared at him, unconsciously daring him to kiss her.

"I'm fine, Healer Weasley, and I am not scared." Ginny began to speak, but Harry cut her off. "I'm not scared of commitment. The only thing that scares me is waiting too long and losing you."

"I'm still here, Harry. If I wanted to leave you, I would have done so a long time ago," she reminded him, licking her lips again. "But like you said yourself, I don't see myself with anyone else." While this wasn't exactly the topic Ginny wanted to talk about, she felt somewhat comforted that Harry at least wanted to be with her.

"Good. Because I don't think anyone else could handle me the way you can," he said with a smile. "I look at you and see that nothing is impossible as long as I have you."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She reached up and touched his cheek.

Harry smiled as he continued to hover above her and brought his nose down to touch hers. "I'll never get tired of hearing it, so please don't stop." He moved his head a bit and kissed her softly on the lips. They continued exchanging small kisses until the slam of a door pulled them apart.

"Harry! Care for a bit of one on one?" Ron asked with a great deal of enthusiasm. "There are new recruits wanting to take my starting spot!"

Harry looked at Ginny, asking permission with his eyes.

"Go ahead."

Harry kissed her again before springing to his feet. "Thanks, Love."

"No problem. I'll be waiting on the swing chair."


End file.
